Elisabeth Potts At all? English
by Agent Talium
Summary: Elisabeth Potts would never meet Antony Stark. It would have been better to continue to seek his father rather than build machines that changed the face of the world ...    This is a translation, requested by someone. If you do not understand, tell me that I can improve my method in the future


L'Iron Girl

Maria Amanda Potts-at-all

Sat in his office on the top floor of the prestigious International Studies Charter High School, George Hemilson was running his pen metal pen on the header of a sheet of thick paper which he always used to make contact with the parents. A sigh escaped her lips pinched by writing the first words on paper and yellow gold hit weapons to school. It was the first time he wrote to this person, and he deeply hated write multiple times to the same parent. His pen gave a slight moan leaving the page these words:

International Studies Charter High School October 24

Mr G. Hemilson

Headmaster

Dear Miss Virginia Pepper Potts,

What was it to write? Under his pen letter barely touched, he turned his head toward the window, seeking inspiration and courage enough to take this letter. Outside, a pale sun bathed the Florida Indian summer in a catatonic state and slightly sedative. Overlooking the garden of the school, through the transparent glass, he could see teachers walk on the grass so green he wanted to keep it as perfect as possible, the students unite in large clasped behind a grove or even simply curious look through the high gates surrounding the park this microcosm that was strange school. Running a hand through his hair, the principal realized that the scrutiny of the world around him would not help to write the letter as he returned to his paper yellow gold hit weapons to school. Feeling the inspiration flowing into his hands, he continued his letter:

I write to you about your daughter, Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts. Despite several reminders to the order of the faculty, it will stick to his personality so little appreciated in our institution is to do whatever he wants whenever he wants. Today she threw her lunch on another student. You understand that the final returns are for the moment it is saved and its results quite exceptional mathematical and mechanical sciences. Regarding behavior, it seems good to warn you that the next prank I see myself obliged to send your child.

The man raised his pen again, a terrible doubt entering his mind. He could not speak and Elisabeth, who all fury she was, seemed to be one of the best parts of the school. Prodigy in mathematics, engineering aerospace, real Einstein computer gifted in physics and in chemistry, at least as talented as his teacher nano-development if it was not. Elizabeth was without doubt the best scientific evidence of this institution, perhaps even the east side. He could not therefore speak of it as a vulgar student.

The man tore his letter, took a new leaf and rewrote the first lines before deciding to write a few sentences on this topic:

Although gifted in science and computing, it seems inconceivable to retain as part if his behavior did not improve. The school does not wish to refer the case of this brilliant element ...

George pulled back the tip of his pen yellow leaf. The sentence he had not completed was only pure lie, faculty wishing ardently entire returns of Elizabeth, not all for similar reasons, but most converged. Its aerospace technology teacher, for example, no longer dreamed of seeing since the day he showed his students developed diagram of a reactor for rocket designed by her. Proud of its creation, it was praised for ten minutes before Elizabeth rises, take a pencil and come to correct the drawing table as if it had been a common equation with one unknown.

His math teacher, meanwhile, had decided to return the first day of the school year when the girl had resumed on a computational technique they were supposed to see in the year. Ever the poor man was not really recovered from this insult and had a deep depression in which he was long debated.

The Headmaster rent for the second time in his letter wrote another in all respects similar to the previous two, only adding the words:

Given that the level is not the only factor to consider to stay in this hotel, I am compelled to tell you that your daughter may be excluded permanently from our facility. Unless it changes its attitude, its results are not sufficient to allow him to stay in school.

Again, the man lifted his pen from his sheet. How could he be so mean? At the very prestigious International Studies Charter High School, he was granted a greater respect for the mother as the father of the students, explaining that take place each called by both names and the name of his mother and her father. In the case of Elizabeth, his father was not called Amanda or Maria. His mother was just Potts. Elizabeth, like many in the world, but being the only one in this school was unknown father. She was, as you can imagine, a victim of taunts his comrades when at the beginning of each class the teacher asked, "Miss Elisabeth-Maria Amanda Potts at all? "And she had to answer" Present-"triggering laughter from other students. If there was one place on earth where not study when we were fatherless or simply without a father, it was the International Studies Charter High School. The students were then adolescent-to-one name their scapegoat and they often did not stay in school longer than two weeks. Elizabeth resisted only for a few months and years, facing head high projections mashed canteen, toilets in ambushes laid by a small group of girls quite exemplary in the eyes of the administration, but far from being also nice with other students.

The headmaster put his pen on the table and grabbed the sheet with a trembling hand. He read it vaguely before ripping and take a fourth and last sheet. He wrote his letter again before stopping, trying to remember which was the first settlement prank Elisabeth had done. After a few seconds of reflection, he came to an agreement on the total refusal and uniforms last year came to his school. If there had been a father to her, he would order the respondent to his uniform, even if she was ugly and far from being practical and comfortable. He would have convinced even tying his curly red hair that fell over his shoulders in a cascade. But the mere presence of her being his mother, personal assistant engineer in weapons Antony Stark, the girl had done to his head and had let her hair gorgonians run along his arms. One day, during a course of practical work on the turbines of a BOING she had caused to slip under the engine to repair a piece, and her hair is being tangled in the propeller, she cut her hair due to a sudden cutter, leaving his wonderful hair a little heap of red wick in bloodstained. Scalp ripped half, she went home and returned it the next day with a square loop that was just beginning to grow back.

The man resumed his pen and concludes his letter with these words:

Despite its exceptional results, it is essential that decent behavior found in the school grounds.

Greeting.

The principal took the letter from the beginning, checking that it was good tail and head. He hated writing twice to the parents, but when parents were only was worse because he had to take care not to hurt the parent's spouse is not there to calm and dissuade call the institution.

International Studies Charter High School October 24

Mr G. Hemilson

Headmaster

Dear Miss Virginia Pepper Potts,

I write to you about your daughter, Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts. Despite several reminders to the order of the faculty, it will stick to his personality so little appreciated in our institution is to do whatever he wants whenever he wants. Although gifted in science and computing, it seems inconceivable to retain as part if his behavior did not improve. Given that the level is not the only factor to consider to stay in this hotel, I am compelled to tell you that your daughter may be excluded permanently from our facility. Despite its exceptional results, it is essential that decent behavior found in the school grounds.

Greeting.

Convinced the headmaster folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope of the same yellow weapons to school. He closed it and put it on the edge of his desk, noting in a corner of his head to ask his secretary to post the same evening. The man threw his torn drafts in a wastebasket in the same polished wood that his office and called in a loud voice:

Miss Maria-Elisabeth Amanda Potts, enter please!

He straightened in his chair leather quilted before crossing hands on board hard black leather decorated with floral gold. A few seconds later, the door was pushed by the hand of a girl one meter seventy about whose short hair curls formed strange loops along his face. His blue eyes sparkled among her hair of fire. The principal invited him to sit on one of the two chairs in polished wood that made attempts on the other side of his desk. The schoolgirl, wearing white pants and a blue top that highlighted her blue eyes obeyed. In these, the principal had to admit he shone a glimmer of intelligence close to madness. She wore a pair of sneakers and a bag straps on the right shoulder which she fiddled with the strap. The girl sat in front of George and asked that before it could open his mouth is:

-Can I ask you something?

-Well ... Well sure ...

Without waiting, Elizabeth grabbed his phone, a Samsung Galaxy-air and declared in a voice strong enough for the headmaster could hear:

-JULIET!

Prerecorded voice came out of the phone and said, to the surprise of the director:

-Yes, ma'am?

-JULIET, Mom will receive an email about the incident in the canteen. If you are the interceptais?

-It will not be correct madam, said the voice.

-JULIET, said the girl, I do not care completely of your material considerations, I think that will still cries to wake the neighbors!

Oh ... You have planned to blow up the toaster tonight?

-I normally adjusted all the settings, reminded him of the schoolgirl. So this email?

-Email intercepted decreed voice. Can I do anything else ma'am?

Yes, you arrange for Stacy to take all the doors on the third floor in the head!

-Immediately ma'am. Should I shoot?

But well-sour idiot!

Realizing that he was witnessing a violation of Regulation, George frowned and took the worst air possible. His voice growled when he called:

Miss Maria-Elisabeth Amanda Potts!

-Lisbeth corrected it in the locking his phone.

The man raised an eyebrow, unsure about the nature of the word. Was it delivered to the strange genius who lived in the Samsung as in some magic lamps or for him? After a few seconds, the man decided to ask:

-I beg your pardon?

-Lisbeth repeated the schoolgirl, No Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts, Elizabeth Potts nor any shortstop. Lisbeth.

-Well ... the man whispered adapting to this nickname as a hermit in a new shell, in this case, Lisbeth, we need to talk.

Oh, yes. If you want. What you want to talk?

And although your behavior eg.

The girl raised an eyebrow, surprised by this request if improbable. For once it was good ... Or almost well. The schoolgirl sighed before leaning forward, letting her hair fall into the leather pencil pots spread around the edge of the desk heavily decorated.

-I hear you, she confessed.

-Good. Lisbeth, we are today ... Friday

-This is the day the fish? If the canteen is yucky, I did nothing, I assure you!

-I'm trying to talk seriously, miss, 'said the man.

And I was straightening Lisbeth, I try not to fall asleep but I assure you it is tough!

George sat up further in his seat, his muscles taut as the strings of a bow. With a groan, the man said, trying to show those blue eyes they dominated the no. Yet these two sapphires from the sky and lit by two stars of genius impressed and had to admit that it also failing:

-You are charged with several fraud rules and cheating during the development of aircraft engines which took place last week ...

-Oh! Wait! Exclaimed the girl, grabbing his phone, Which is the first crime I am accused?

The man lifted a stack of application for registration all the more impressive one than the other. There was one of those well be better than that of Elizabeth, right? He grabbed a printout on white paper and A4, footwear glasses on his nose aquiline, began:

The three-September this year, the complaint filed by music teacher:

"Miss Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts was derogatory and Miss Stacy Buck-Paris Hilton. She called him a "whore," "bitch" and "Conasse." '

The schoolgirl strummed on his phone, seeking some hidden data before ordering aloud:

-JULIET, close the curtains of the room!

-Well ma'am.

Without George understands why the brown curtains that hung along the windows, animated by an invisible hand, all were closed only while Elizabeth said:

-Okay, September 3 ...

She gave a flick on her phone that was being projected in the library of the main image had took the surveillance camera that day. The cost of a quarter of the school being more expensive, the institution had a surveillance system equipped with an excellent camera. Pixels, excellent quality, found themselves in trouble. Director, dumbfounded, stared at the image of the classroom music September 3 . Leaning against the wall, various wind instruments waiting for someone to want understand them. Sitting at his piano music teacher, Mrs. Ultimatas too tight whole in purple silk was trying to include his students the differences between the music of Bach and Vivaldi that.

At the back of the room, sitting at his desk between his best friend, Kyle Rhodes, a young man of sixteen whose skin was black out brown eyes and white teeth and Stacy Hilton, a schoolgirl of sixteen breasts as big as shells and silicone blond hair, Elisabeth was playing with her long hair. Apparently, the incident "propeller barber" had not yet taken place. Kyle Rhodes, son of Commander James Rhodes was a pitiful part of the school next to Elizabeth, but he never made the slightest mistake and every teacher described his behavior as exemplary. But Kyle and Elizabeth were friends since kindergarten where they met without ever leaving.

Video forward at a rate measurements performed by the teacher. Suddenly, between the notes of "Winter" from Vivaldi, Stacy slipped something Kyle turned pale. That's when Elizabeth stood up and shouted to his neighbor: "Whore-! Bitch! Conasse! ". The principal turned to the girl, eyes heavy with hearing. The crime was found sufficiently explicit and even remarkable that anyone could claim that had taken place. Seeing that the video did not convince the director, Elizabeth exclaimed:

-Mute!

As soon as the video is put on pause, just waiting for the schoolgirl asked to leave. Lisbeth gave a lock of hair behind her ear invisible before declaring:

Returns-three seconds before I insult JULIET.

-Well ma'am.

A image of a cassette rewinding the video parade briefly accelerated before stopping image specifies where Stacy said something to Kyle. Lisbeth continued to send his instructions to the mysterious JULIET:

-Focus on Stacy, amplifies the sound of her voice and the piano is in Mute, Ultimatas do not even know play Winter!

-Well madam ... madam requests made.

Thank-JULIET, launches the video now!

What was said was done and the video went, passing the same time as a few seconds earlier, but without the noise of the piano. Stacy then said very distinctly: "You filthy black, your dad is a shit. With him in the army I do not feel safe at all. "The main arched an eyebrow while Lisbeth declared a" Mute "and continued:

-They expect anything openly in the military? Iron man?

-Personally, I feel more secure knowing that sen the father of Mr. Rhodes is in the military rather than the position to be occupied by Mr. Stark ...

-Hmm ... I'll have to ask my mother what she thinks! Note Lisbeth. Here I am for anything racist! Then?

-Uh ... whispered the man entering the list ... September 9 this year by your technology teacher, "Miss Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts blew mini missile warheads in the classroom."

Looking up at her, the man asked, taking the air as hard as possible:

It also miss-Buck-Hilton is for something?

-Uh ... No! That was about what I wanted! Everyone looked sad that day!

George, overcome by so much carelessness on the part of his pupil gave a long sigh of frustration. Resuming his list, he continued:

-The September 15 by Miss Stacy Paris Hilton Buck-"Miss Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts assaulted me to the toilet with firecrackers and ice. '

Ah ... Lisbeth sighed strumming on his phone to find the video that day?

-In fact, the director confirmed seeing the girls' bathroom appear at the date of September 15.

-Okay ...

The girl threw the video. On this one, we saw that Stacy and her two best friends, so it unbearable; Moona and Minda. Each had long brown hair was stiff with charm boys fall like flies. Even Kyle was in love with last year. This had never disturb Lisbeth, after all, a devouring thirst to kill all three, she had nothing against these girls. It was now with a certain nostalgia that the schoolgirl was thinking about last year when Stacy, Moona and Minda had try to make him leave the school in ambushes in the toilet, hooking his bag on top court a tree in the park, pushing all dressed in the pool, and they had competed imagination to make him suffer the worst insult imaginable. But Lisbeth was something that had not pimbêches: He was a genius. All attacks from them was countered by skillful mechanism hidden in their handbags and spreading smoke in their locker throwing fireworks and so much more that it was impossible to list them all.

On the video, Stacy wandered into the small room that was yellow toilets, scaffolding surely a new trick to play him. Since last year, Lisbeth had seen the change that had taken place in the camps enemy they had wanted to go, now they wanted to get fired. And they fared not so bad so far. Suddenly, while Minda put his bag down, three balls fell from the ceiling and came offend the girls started screaming when they detonated it. A few seconds later, covered with a silvery liquid head to foot, the trio of bellowing "It's cold! "Left out of the room.

-Mute.

The video began pause while the voice preregister said:

Madam, I think you are guilty. Is it by chance Iced Tea?

The girl sighed before letting go against the back of his head, murmuring with a profound irony:

-How did you guess JULIET ...

The-Ice-Tea, said the headmaster turned to his pupil. What is the Ice-Tea?

A model-bombs that could serve in the army in a few years, Elizabeth replied with a smile.

-Can you develop ...

And although the principle of Iced Tea is actually quite simple: it is a controlled explosion bomb whose head contains liquid nitrogen.

The man's eyes widened. Of liquid nitrogen? Stacy, Moona and Minda were covered on the video Liquid Nitrogen? He sighed before asking:

And why these girls enjoy their Iced Tea?

-For what they are boring and stupid and blow by everyone!

-Miss Potts, your vocabulary. Well, George whispered containing the list, and what you have to say about the incident of September 21?

Lisbeth raised an eyebrow before asking:

-When I sent the professor of geography in orbit?

-Absolutely, and he did not like. Listen to what he wrote, "Elizabeth Potts-cost all sent me into orbit through aerodynamic shoe ..."

In fact, there is the heel which is aerodynamic, confessed the schoolgirl.

- "She has an unstable and dangerous behavior. Why did she not been fired before? '

-Hmm ... Let me think ... By that I'm a genius, perhaps?

George sighed deeply before asking, still baffled by the carelessness of his pupil:

-Can we know why this brave gentleman Silverfaet was found in orbit?

-I thought it would please him, confessed Lisbeth.

Realizing that talk with her to make him confess his actions was almost as much reward as asking a tango wall with a chair, the director put the list next to him and asked, leaning forward a little:

And with your mother, right?

-Okay, Lisbeth confessed surprise this sudden change of conversation. Can not point us to view in a magazine perfect mother and daughter ... but we cohabit.

-You are doing that together?

No, the Fit girl Often we fight too! It does not support my funny side, she said that I got it from my father.

Your father? Excuse me for this question, but is your father?

The Director is expected to receive an Ice-Tea or another bomb in the nose for this question let pass his lips, instead of what Lisbeth smiles and fumbling in his bag yard, pulled out a photo taken with a digital camera. She handed the man a good mood confusing:

-I still do not know who he is, she confessed, but I managed to say to my mother that he was in this picture.

George enters the picture. This one was taken in a crowd that was characteristic clumped around the circular stage of the Stark Expo which took place seventeen years earlier. On this one, Antony Stark, a tuxedo more elegant, spoke into a microphone future projects promised by technology and progress. To his right, a competitor far from negligible Stark Industry squirmed in Italian suit a little too tight for him, Justin Hammer. To the left of the future Iron Man in a suit a little broad tails, Obadiah Stane, bald, repeated the fifth symphony of Mozart on his thigh, running his fingers along its muscle. It is clearly bored. Beside him, a Russian named Aron Aärkof left the crowd staring like a circus animal. His black hair was thrown back and tied in a ponytail barely bigger than a mouse. His hands were covered with jewels and tattoos, signs of his power in the former USSR extensive. Besides Justin Hammer, a man wearing military fatigues as a notorious German WWII fusillait the crowd look. George recognized this man as Joshua Guets representing that evening the German firepower.

The director looked at the photo a long sigh and put on Lisbeth looked surprised:

Your mother said that you are the daughter of one of these gentlemen?

Ah, I do not know, the girl confessed, All I know is that my father is in the picture.

-But ... With the public, there are at least hundred people in this picture. It's huge!

One hundred and seven billion people on Earth that account, you will find that huge Hemilson sir?

With these words, the man realized that from this perspective, the problem seemed less important. He made the shot to the girl who gave it in his bag before confessing:

My mother did not want me to find him, I think.

Ah? And why?

-For what it is ashamed. She is ashamed of me into the world. Some time, when I ask him to bring me a soldering iron acetylene, she asked me what language I speak.

You are a genius, it is normal that your mother can not follow the court of your thoughts, reassured the director.

-A genius can be but what a genius if no one understands what you're doing?

George, surprised by this outburst of distress, shrugged

-You understood, I assure you. Your demonstration combinations atom was quite spectacular.

Yes, and it took three hours to professor of physics to understand.

You see, one day you will meet people like you Elizabeth.

The schoolgirl shrugged. What could she say to these words so encouraging? She simply whisper, a smile:

And then what? What is the next accusation that I am overwhelmed?

George took the list, ran his eyes rapidly encased in glass and confessed:

The twenty-five-September, the sports teacher "Miss All-short beat a student soundly boxing. The student, Xavier Alderman, was brought to the hospital with broken teeth, nose spray and two cracked ribs. He will be out for a week. '

-In my defense, noted Lisbeth strumming on his phone, Xavier is a jerk and arrogant retard.

He is nonetheless a student, reminded him of the robotic voice of Juliet.

The farm-canned food!

-I agree with your ... your ...

Not knowing how to call the strange genius who lived in the Samsung's student, George merely designate the library of the head. On this one, like the toilet was always displayed. With a smile, Lisbeth had displayed complete Radios Xavier where two cracks more than net embellished ribs.

-Ouch, she murmured. I'm may be going a little hard ...

-I do not say you do.

-Okay, I'm guilty. After?

-Hmm ... Let's talk about the incident of October 1, proposed man, I read here that "Miss Elizabeth Potts challenged Mr. Kyle Rhodes right in the heart of aeronautics. The challenge was to build a rocket as soon as possible one-dimensional three meters sixty centimeters would be able to go to the moon. Mr. Rhodes has accepted the challenge. A few hours later, Miss Potts launched his rocket while Mr. Rhodes was trying to connect the primary power circuits. While transfusion wave, we had more than accurate pictures of the moon with the rocket Elizabeth, Kyle had stopped all work. That's why Mr. I was unable to make my heart on barometers today. "What did you say to that?

Uh ... Fit-seeming to hesitate Elisabeth Kyle ... What is really bad in aviation?

-It's not very original.

That's true, and in addition he wants to enter NASA ... Say I will grant to the incompetence of Mr. Lou to control his class.

-Very well. And what about the ten Octobers event? I have a report from your math teacher, "Miss Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts all short-falls asleep in court mathematics. His behavior is appalling. '

-We were talking about Fermat's theorem! Exclaimed the girl, as if he had acted was an excuse, How not to sleep with something like that!

-I understand that you find it complicated ... Called the principal.

-Complicated? The stopped the girl you serious? It took me twenty minutes just to demonstrate this theorem on the day of my thirteen years!

But you're not normal, made man, then you understand that the rest of the students do not understand?

-Well no sir, I just do not understand.

The man sighed before asking the list next to him and whispered:

-It is finished. You can return to class miss Potts.

-Yes, sir, 'murmured the girl up.

She turned and went toward the door, exclaiming as if she were in the room:

JULIET-opens the curtains!

-Well ma'am.

Lisbeth left the room while the sliding curtain rings was heard behind her. As soon as the door was closed she the girl pulled out her phone and asked:

-Juliet, are you there?

The screen is lit by itself, a turquoise halo lit the face of Lisbeth. The voice still robotic artificial intelligence said:

-Looking ma'am.

-I would like you to tell me where is Kyle, confessed the schoolgirl.

Mr. Rhodes, is on the fifth floor, it waits for your geography lessons. Should I send him a message?

-Hmm ... No thank you. How long is it before the court?

-Ten minutes, fifty seven seconds and twenty cents. JULIET estimates.

-Thank you.

Lisbeth put his phone in his bag and walked the corridors of stone heated by the sun. She crossed the maze of burning glass window, tortuous meanders school rock before climbing two flights of stairs of old wood and is faced with a single door, a dirty blue, as she recognized the room geography. The schoolgirl leaned against a wall until you hear funny cries she recognized as laughter. And not just any laughter. The lens had a lightness that equal each other and the smoothness of the third. Stacy, Moona and Minda. Lisbeth would have recognized their laughter among a thousand. Taking a deep breath, she tried not to forget the sound of girls mounted on heels approaching.

Indeed, a few seconds later, the three arrived at the same floor pimbêches Elizabeth. JULIET voice said:

Madam, I detect the presence of Misses Stacy Buck-Paris Hilton, Moona Espera Sierg Hat and Jacqueline Sanchez-Martin Minda. I suggest you do not stay there, you will have trouble.

And I damn JULIET.

Three arrivals alike. Minda, grown by ten centimeters heels, wearing a skirt with fringe and a white shirt set with a fuchsia silk scarf that matched her nail with fancy earrings and tangled in her hair. Moona mounted on at least as many centimeter heel that Minda, wore a silk skirt knee and a top that showed his yellow lace bras. She still had a white shirt open vague sign of the uniform. A sticky yellow legs entwined farting while a belt of the same color it encircled the kidneys. Removing a lock glosSEE his lips, his face contorted an undisguised disgust when asked Lisbeth look on Stacy. This one was wearing a skirt so short that the purple silk string which separated the buttocks had no secret. Its top was a white shirt more or less closed, but too small for her, casting her cleavage Push. His ears hung heavy silver rings in accordance with the color of his thigh.

Lisbeth smiled at the red marks on the face of it that it had taken all the doors of the third. The bitch blonde holding her finger to her manicured exclaimed:

-You ... You ...

Me? Elisabeth asked taking a feigned surprise.

-You're gonna pay! Stacy screamed.

-Sorry, I have no money, the girl confessed. By cons ... I have it!

She reached into her bag and pulled out a tampon still packed. Stacy, whose brain capacity was too small to understand what she was doing with this buffer, raised an eyebrow while Lisbeth being broke in two. Without waiting, she threw the two pieces of the trio who opened his eyes when buffers become razor blade. Cutting the air like katanas, cleared of any tissue, two pieces of iron in the form of Z bore down on the three high school. Lisbeth, amused, merely to reach the two pieces of iron and exclaim:

-Stop!

A few millimeters from nose Stacy, an iron pieces cut one of its strands before stopping in perfect weightlessness above the ground. The second, a little behind the first one stopped along in this strange posture while Lisbeth, hilarious, girls showed an object the size of a postage stamp. She slid her finger on the object that took a light blue tint. Immediately, the same blue light ran two pieces of iron as a venous system while returning back, moved by an invisible hand. Elisabeth moved his thumb again, making pieces of metal to describe spins. The trio, terrorized, was tight one against the other, not daring to move a fingernail. Lisbeth had shut down the remote and opened the other hand, leaving the two pieces of metal come to ask like two birds before retreating to themselves and to reconvert buffer.

Indicator heads qu'affichaient enemies, Lisbeth merely one word:

-Boo!

Releasing a cry, the three girls ran off, tripping on their heels, shouting insults and complaints worthy of a band of five year old child. Lisbeth put his weapon when the bell rang and a young man with black skin came out of the class, thanking the professor of history and geography. Without waiting, he grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled him out of the room. Surprised, he let a cry escape her lips before recognizing her best friend and exclaim:

-Lisbeth!

-Kyle! When do you quit talking with teachers at the end of the course? The girl angrily. You're late!

-Uh ... Late for what?

-Follow me, Lisbeth was beginning to descend the wooden stairs creaking under his feet.

The youth obeyed while the schoolgirl exclaimed:

-The director, I swear! He accused me of cheating in the examination of the last week!

Trying to catch up, running half the young man asked:

Why is your opinion?

-Hmm ... I know! My notes it may have seemed odd ...

-Lisbeth, Kyle was reaching its height, You are a gifted necessarily so your notes will not be very normal! No, I rather think it is because of Steven!

-Steven? The girl wondered, What did he against me?

The young man looked up at the sky, seeing a door draw near. Steven was a lanky young man, pale as ice and my talkative as a prison door that was always first in every class he attended until last year where he met the redhead. Dreaming integrate MIT since childhood, although for her best friend Kyle would have had more place-the young man took a perverse pleasure in shouting that she had cheated on each control that leu made. Lisbeth posing on a dark look, Kyle exclaimed:

-This is where I recognize your deep narcissism and egocentrism tone you're trying to hide so well. Fortunately I know you as well. You play first class all beautiful, and fragile ...

Accompanying his speech mimicry clear, the schoolgirl reminded him in a dry voice she inherited from her mother:

- ... Who sends missiles teachers!

-It's the same! Kyle exclaimed, If my father were here he would tell you that you wear a mask all day!

-You know what you sound like my father if he was there?! Exclaimed Lisbeth exceeded.

-No, and neither are you elsewhere.

The girl sighed before crossing the door leading to a corridor of stone lit by large windows. She went to the bathroom, exclaiming:

And I'm tired of my mask today, going to the toilet and change you, it is out of the question that you just walk in Miami with those pants!

-Wait a second, and the course? ...

-But shit-course! Exclaimed the girl, shrugging his shoulders.

-And then ... the young man whispered suspicious How does "Across Miami"? Do not tell me you want to go to the launch pad?

-Kyle Rhodes-According to you, why I will cross if Miami?

The young man frowned

-Lisbeth is a very bad idea. My father told me today he made with Tony Stark to try a prototype armor!

-I know, my mother told me too.

-It's too dangerous concluded Kyle, I do not accompany you.

Blue eyes shone with intelligence Lisbeth. With a strange smile, she murmured:

-Believe me, you're coming with me, armor or not.

-Ah yes? And why?

-For what I have done.

Hearing this, the young man's eyes widened. He had not heard? Desiring to make sure, he asked:

-You had finished, as finished?

-Yes, confirmed Lisbeth, I finished as finished. So quikly, you have no time to lose!

Monocle

Threading between the wooden boxes hidden in various tissues and military nets, bypassing giant iron boxes and warehouses fighter, Kyle and Elizabeth were hit hard by the sun. Above them, the sky was cloudless no thank you face with courage and determination that burned their veins as well as the bright star burned their skin. Lisbeth, between two watertight and locked safes as cast a glance to check that the channel no surprises in store for them.

Person. The off ramp and launch was deserted, the only living being that the life of flies circling the carcass of a rabbit dried. Elisabeth left of the boxes and headed for the boat launch rockets without more discomfort than if she had been doing her shopping. Kyle, less confident, followed anyway. After all, he was the man in the story, and he could not leave Lisbeth alone to face the flares.

The girl crossed the desert air takeoff fighters before arriving in front of a closed gate access code confidential. The high iron wall interlaced prevented any escalation under penalty of being impaled by a massive pounded metal that rose into the sky like a giant crooked fingers buried. A little further on, next to the famous red ramp which stood up to the sky, there was a tower at least as high as the factory chimneys of Havre. Lisbeth was going there once as a child with his mother, to find Justin Hammer. She had never been able to know what they are talking about, shut up in the lounge of the royal suite they shared, but it seemed important, if not, why his mother is so much crying in the plane that were back in America? If travel and French coasts she had little memories, Lisbeth kept the craft a wonderful keepsake. Chartered by Stark Industries, paint gleamed in the last rays of the sun, the cockpit was playing with silver clouds and two large flat wings of the aircraft gave him the air of a bird, bizarre animal with glass eyes, which legs were in fact landing gear.

Lisbeth went to a terminal comprising a housing in which it would have caused the famous type code, instead of what she just said:

-JULIET?

-Yes, ma'am?

-You could open the gate?

-Well ma'am.

A few seconds later, a loud thud echoed through the empty building and the gate slid impassable as a wall of glass, paving the way for adolescents who rushed into the passage to the launch pad. Kyle, who put jeans, sweating profusely. Panting, dragging his bag would be pus as an anvil he felt heavy and both strips were burning her shoulders. Lisbeth thought it seemed as light as a butterfly under the sun, but he knew that there were two reasons for this. The first was that she wore a shoulder bag which he sawed less shoulders, she had completed a second invention and wanted to test it as soon as possible. The young man joined his friend who almost ran to join the ramp:

-Eh! He exclaimed, Wait for me!

-Hurry up! Elizabeth replied, My grandmothers walk faster than you!

-Your grandmothers are more than one, no wonder!

The girl merely continue its march to the feet of the giant tube. At the bottom, the schoolgirl went out of his pocket a huge bag black nickel. Kyle, arriving only asked, breathing roughened by panting:

-That's it?

But non-idiot! That's pocket protection!

Saying this, Lisbeth opened a zipper, revealing a curious device round and dark green that was vaguely looks like a centipede. Although it is twice the size of his hand, Lisbeth seized and brought her up to his eyes. Kyle could not know what it checked, but he was relieved when he heard say:

Code: MARIA P. 713 Project: Monocle Order: Open.

It was reported. Reported that the experience was ready to walk, fly, to explode or do anything else that Lisbeth had decided. The launch pad had seen most of the experiments the girl go, from their infancy to their finishes. Since their twelve years of age, when Lisbeth was manufactured for the first time a nuclear bomb, adolescents were tested experiences of the girl who had always more or less success. The first months, the projects had resulted in fires or explosions unexpected. Then, over the years, the designer had better, more up to succeed in making things as incredible incongruous.

Monocle project began several months before a rainy day where Kyle sighed he would have preferred that falls from the stars of heaven rather than water and are homebound to review. Lisbeth, having forgotten half of the sentence that had kept vital information to his brain, and in this case, "I would prefer that falls from the stars." And the famous project started in this rainy afternoon going to prove it in bright sunlight.

Hardly had the schoolgirl she uttered these words when the ball in his hands unfolded like a strange animal, but it appeared that was much more strange. It was a huge glass wall that served ultrasensitive computer screen engineering. Connected to this one, a huge triangle similar to a spotlight shining your light steel burning.

The girl then came a strange cylinder the size of a child and compass, with many a precaution, placed near the glass wall. She put a finger on this one, showing an incredible amount of light that some item flashing like a Christmas wreath. Lisbeth sighed before selecting one that not blinking. Immediately, the file opened an uncountable number of given that Lisbeth tear seemed no apparent problem. She strummed a moment on the screen before an image of the entire galaxy does not take the place of incomprehensible data. Turning to her friend, she asked:

-So? Which is fed?

-Uh ... You sure this is gonna work?

-You take me for? Asked the girl, I'm Elizabeth Potts, not anyone!

-Oh! Quipped the young man, sorry I forgot your greatness!

Oh so good! Then? Which one?

Kyle leaned over the map in four dimensions before asking any star he would like to see the most. The great bear? The Dauphin? Or the evening star, maybe? When he was little, he and his father had a long look at the stars, but despite that he never knew she was his favorite star.

Good, grew impatient Lisbeth You hurry or I choose for you?

And, slowly! The arrested the student, I do not know me you're funny! Each star remind me of my father, great inspiration! Not you?

-Kyle reminded him of Lisbeth, I have no father.

Ah yes ... Sorry.

Uncomfortable having briefly forgotten as information capital, Kyle sighed in frustration. He hated forget something related Lisbeth. Finally, he decided, and asked:

-You could bring a constellation?

-A constellation? Asked the girl, It depends on the number, size and weight of the stars, but I think so.

-You're too strong, murmured the high school. Orion then, do you say?

-Orion? Let's see ... whispered Lisbeth embarking on calculations too complicated for you and me ... Eight stars ... Two hundred light-years ... Age impossible to estimate but least two thousand years before the appearance of the planet ... It can be done! Then go to Orion!

The girl strummed on the screen before smiling and enter the cylinder. She took a deep breath and pulled out a single blade of metal that seemed of iron. With as much precision as if it had held a baby in her arms, she brought it to the triangle and placed in the center. Kyle raised an eyebrow and asked when she returned, her red hair making curls with light wind had risen:

-What was that thing?

-Generator!

-The generator? Wondered the student, This little thing?

-This little thing, as you say, the said the girl is actually an alloy of nuclear energy, protons, neutrons and electrons as little as possible. All connected by energy activated by the sun.

Impressed by the description of the invention which had seemed a simple iron plate, Kyle whispered, "hat" before asking:

And what is it going to serve?

-We see that you fall asleep during the astrophysics! Exclaimed the schoolgirl entering the woodlouse green above which the glass shining.

And it is not true first! Exclaimed the young man, springing behind her best friend who has brought the woodlouse side of the triangle. Come on, tell!

Placing the metal object on the ground that it gave a "bang! "While Lisbeth, putting her hair behind her ears confessed:

-View you hate astrophysics, I'll give you a summary. Each star is like a big atom with protons, neutrons and electrons. It is so complex that it is as if each had a DNA code. You have so far?

-You cards from me! Kyle exclaimed. A third student knows!

-I am not sure that you ais the level of a third student in astrophysics ... No I'm kidding! Anyway, I noticed that each star in a constellation had in common with the other stars in the same constellation a part of the DNA code. As DNA is in fact positive and negative charges, he told me to recreate this sufi DNA code reverse. Since opposites attract, the stars will be attracted by the magnet.

-Uh ... The magnet?

-The Monocle if you prefer! If my calculations are correct, which is always the case, the charges are higher than in the Monocle stars. So, these are the stars that will be attracted by the Earth and not the opposite. Once close enough to the planet is gravity and gravity will do the job. Okay? Too lost?

-Hmm ... Completely lost from the moment you talk about reversing the DNA code.

-It's okay! Exclaimed Lisbeth strumming on the glass screen, Glad you watch!

She pressed a button and exclaimed, with a smile, as usual:

-It is left!

Kyle was very familiar Pepper for spending half his childhood in Potts, and he knew that the girl's mother did not have that sparkling smile of mischief and intelligence. The smallest particle of madness that was lightning pass the lips of Lisbeth as a warning meaning "Beware, I'll do something incredible! ". Sometimes unbelievable stupid, there was no difference in his smile. But if Pepper had no warning this strange stretched his lips, while Lisbeth had it from his father. Many times Kyle had reflected that his father was a being a sacred character to have such smiles.

His heart began to beat faster when a cloud of steam came out of the triangle. This one fell on them like a death agony, causing cough. After a few seconds in contact with this substance, Kyle realized that the air was suddenly refreshed. Raising an eyebrow, he exclaimed more than he asked:

In-nitrogen vapor?

-This is the generator Lisbeth explained, if it gets too hot it will not work!

Kyle sighed deeply, too deep for the girl who can ignore the nervousness in rechapait. He finally confessed:

-Are you using liquid nitrogen always ...

-It's better than mercury, tried Lisbeth.

-This is not an excuse!

-Holy shit.

At the same time, an intense blue light across the sky. At the heart of the triangle, the heated piece of metal as a non-nuclear reactor cools. Suddenly, a sudden jolt shook the ramp began to tremble as during an earthquake. Kyle threw himself on the arm of Lisbeth, it was usually when an invention goes wrong. The young man felt the contents of his stomach up to the edges of his lips while the top of the tower, the security officer responsible for the area, half asleep, woke up with a start, unable to say whether he was asleep or was awake. Clinging to her friend, Kyle yelled

-Lisbeth! What is this madness?

-This is the engagement of the generator, the schoolgirl confessed, That should stop shaking in five ... Four ... Three ... Two ... One ...

She did not have time to get to zero, the bowels of the planet stone ceasing any strange movements. Calm as a glassy sea, the triangle radiating light energy to the celestial vault. A sigh of relief came from the lips of high school while the security guard fell asleep again. Not daring to believe that they could survive, the young man, still clinging to Lisbeth, asked:

-It is alive?

Living-I know, the girl admitted throwing a glance at the glass screen, all I know is that we are not dead!

It sufi-me!

The high school student raised his head before pushing a deep sigh. Fear passed, he was going to take a look at the screen when forms attirairent attention. He turned his head and found terrors with six men in dark suits, ghosts of the launch pad to make great strides toward them. Having always been a bit myopic and very fearful, Kyle clung to Lisbeth and shook as if it had been just an ordinary plum. The girl, surprise asked:

-What's going on?

-Over there! Cried the young man, pointing to the group in black. Martians!

Turning his head, Elisabeth, standing less fearful and more especially clairvoyant saw indeed the six figures, but she did not Martians. Simply Antony Stark, James Rhodes and four guards who seemed far from happy. Not knowing where Mars or father Kyle was the most dangerous, Lisbeth decided not to discuss longer and shook his friend's shoulder forcefully:

-Kyle!

No, I beg Lisbeth does not force me to watch ... The young man begged, clinging to the legs of his girlfriend and closing the eyes ... I beg you!

The schoolgirl, aware that Kyle would not budge until it would not have made it clear that there was no Martian looked for an object that his friend out of the trance state in which the Fear had plunged. Knowing that if she bored him with Monocle his invention would reduce to nothing and they eventually get caught, she chose to enter the math book she kept in her purse and give a great blow to the head Kyle. The latter, surprised by this unexpected blow opened his eyes, exclaiming:

-Lisbeth! We're gonna get eaten by aliens, do you really think it's time to hit me?

-The only aliens on the launch pad are Stark, vigils and dad!

The word "father," the schoolboy's face turned from colorless to white with fear corpse. Lisbeth did not fear the curse of his father for the simple reason that it did not, but, remembering how as a child she was afraid of her mother, she became a reason and helped his friend rise. Without waiting for him to say anything, she pulled out her phone from her purse and gave it to Kyle, exclaiming:

-JULIET, make sure it is so alive!

And you, madam?

To me, that take you? I'm Elizabeth Potts!

Without waiting for a response from Kyle or computer, Lisbeth pushed his friend running it with intension in a mad race driven by fear. The soles of his shoes barely touched the ground burning. Once he got past the gate, Lisbeth turned to the group that was only a few meters away. She knew he had about thirty seconds to escape before they are on her and handcuffed. Even from afar, the girl could see that Kyle's father in uniform, seemed to have recognized his son if we believed the tilt of his eyebrows. Alongside him, the head of his mother wore a gray suit and blue tie who married wonderfully with his eyes. A gift from her mother, no doubt.

The guards all wore black pants and vests shot by over a black T-shirt. A short time, Lisbeth wanted to shout "Peace & Love", but it did nothing and tried to focus on the problem put to him the Monocle. She could not let fall into the hands of the designer weapon. His mother, suddenly sure, would recognize the signature one day she had left on one side of the woodlouse metal that served as a computer. Similarly, she could not put it away, it would take too much time.

Making its decision, she closed the glass screen before throwing the woodlouse on the triangle blue ray and exclaim, seeing the distance that separated Stark from a few meters to several tens of centimeters:

Code: MARIA P. 713 Project: Monocle Order: Closing.

Immediately, the shell of the woodlouse Monocle as locked in a thick layer of salt, leaving the leisure to anything or anyone to open, except that she knew the code. Now that the project was saved, he was going to have to save the master. How would this be done? She could not jump the wall or sneak through ...

An idea crossed his mind and brilliantly executing its plan, it grasps an object in her hand bag while the boss of her mother brutally seized by the wrist. Lisbeth, uncomfortable, just had time to break the object in half and discard the two ends behind the genius of modern weapons.

Knowing that she had a little time, Lisbeth Detailing man she knew only through the stories of her mother. He was not much taller than she, a mustache and miter exuded a strange smell dirty. This thought struck her. It was not the smell of gasoline, or the like that tar melted under his feet. Was that of the sludge, as if it was a simple mechanic just finished repairing the engine of a car or a bicycle chain.

Drew a whistle from her thoughts and she slipped as she put a leather glove. In front of her, man would his wrist while guards and Kyle's father came running, is being sure that nothing had been damaged on launch pad itself. Instinctively, the girl realized that the man was a little embarrassed. After all, she thought he was a high school student by the wrist, which was vaguely remember him ... someone who did not know exactly ... And he would report the next morning when his mother would bring him coffee in the workshop in the basement of his luxury home on the coast.

This idea meets the girl angry. His mother, who had worked for him for twenty years was not even enough engraved in his mind so that he could recognize that she was his daughter. Then she hesitated to put a fist billionaire, she saw her lips ajar. She knew that reputation did not care ethics and codes of etiquette, so expect it at all, but to her surprise she heard him mutter this simple question:

-Who are you?

Categorically refused to answer without having to find the answer himself, Lisbeth, seeing the two iron blades arrived behind the man replied with a smile to the lips of his father:

-I am the one who will change everything.

Iron man did not seem to understand what she was whispering, but he knew even less hiss when grazed his cheek and he felt hot and sticky liquid to bead. Lisbeth violently crushed his foot before he unleashes his wrist, kicking the surprise and pain of the wound he wore the face there is a lot. Elizabeth began to run as fast as possible, deflecting shots vigils through metal pieces including a high-tech was already covered in blood. Handle his glove in which she had established five mini remote control with as much grace and skill that a dancer, she was at the gate and quickly sent a DRON two to cut the black mesh. She had to sort the Monocle was saved, it was the principal. Blades helping the grid brulante fell to the ground with a "clang" sound while Lisbeth crept into the hole. Without waiting, she walked the few meters that separated a warehouse gun and flattened between two watertight while two voice declared:

-You're there and I mean by that?

-Yeah.

Recognizing neither voice nor Stark, James Rhodes, Lisbeth finds that there were two guards. Out of breath, she heard their footsteps along a good credit cards an hour before a dead silence takes hold. Casting a glance at the watch she had made, she realized that the sun would soon decline, forcing her to return. With many precautions, the girl came out of its casing and still flanked by two DRON ran with the lightness of a cat through the night.

Consulting his watch one last time, she realized she would be late. Again.

For its part, continued running like a fox though he walked the streets of Miami, Kyle would JULIET forcefully against him. He knew that if his father was, he would be the worst time cards and especially the history of his life. Turning a street, he threw himself along a door that opened with a key ring trembling. Where was Lisbeth? And Monocle? Was it taken? If so, they would torture to force him to confess who was his accomplice?

The idea that we can hurt her best friend put him out of it. Swearing that he would kill his own hands one who is adonnerait this task, the young man walked into the lobby of a little house with the times. The paint on the walls was blood red and the floor clear atmosphere reminiscent of a Japanese broken by enormous spotlight that served coat rack. The schoolboy walked the few meters that separated with a partition open, without doors, which opened onto a painted beige kitchen with furniture, as red as the lobby, heightened sadness pictures hang on the walls representing his father in 'Air Force in Afghanistan, Angola, to a submarine carrying nuclear weapons and other similar topics. He walked to the door of a closet and opened it before taking a packet of cookies and return to the lobby to take another bulkhead door that led into the living room furniture and beige with a green tint apple green walls reminded the carpet installed on stairs going up to the second floor. Without waiting, Kyle borrowed them and opened the second door to a hallway that had four.

Immediately, his apprehension and fears fell and he could breathe a little easier. The walls of this room was blue and covered with post NASA, the FBI and other government organization similar. Kyle dropped on his bed next to the only window in the room and pulled out a package of cookies, hands still shaking. Fear him nailed bowels. Do not think Lisbeth, you should not think that Lisbeth. But just as pronounced this sentence in his mind than in reality immediately the image of six men in the scorching heat in her memory returned. He had abandoned Lisbeth these men.

Is not the type to self-pity although quite shy, Kyle continued: Lisbeth had driven air launch. To think she could do it all alone. The young man sighed before entering a magazine about superheroes and flipping, without paying attention nonetheless. One hour of pure anxiety and fabrication passed before the phone starts to vibrate Lisbeth along the thigh Kyle.

A hundred assumptions traversairent the spirit of high school on the identity of the caller. Was it his father, wanting to scream his anger in his face? The guards, who was Lisbeth, wounded and tortured, had given the name of his accomplice? Antony Stark, having the number of the girl through her mother and trying to confirm the identity of the mysterious accomplice girl? Kyle's concerns were broken by the identity of the caller who also appeared on the phone screen in capital letters, sign it was the first contact to be recorded, while the incredible spirit of Elisabeth did not know how to use the Lowercase: HOME.

Relieved, the boy grabbed the phone and put it to his ear:

-Lisbeth? He raged.

-Slowly ... the schoolgirl gasped at the other end ... Yes it's me!

-But ... murmured the young man realized that his friend's breath was irregular ... What happened?

He happens to me as I ran up to me that these sausages first follow me on the bus!

Saying this, Lisbeth sent waltzing his shoes across the room white modern house like no other in the world. A huge bay window could be seen by transparency terrace overlooking a field of orange. Dropping on the couch violet room as furniture and a glass coffee table and a table surrounded by white plastic chair of the same materials. A glass staircase took root in this room-dining-hall and stood to the second, four steps above. There was no wall separating the two rooms, as Lisbeth's room, a strange egg-shaped first floor painted white. Bed sheets covered oval dark as furniture this room that otherwise contained a stack of books and glass shelves containing the clothes of the girl. This one sighed before asking

And you? You're not dead?

No, thank you god! I was worried! How did you do to scare them away?

-I used my favorite toy, the girl confessed with a smile. And I also locked the Monocle.

You know what I regret the most? Asked the boy approached her window.

-Not a clue! Have cut class?

A dead silence fell at the other end of the wire while Lisbeth saw her mother's car park nearby. This one came out of the cabin in his black suit with heels so high that Elizabeth would never could estimate their size. Her red hair fluttered in the wind sandstone.

-Kyle? Called the girl.

-Lisbeth ...

Yes? Made that it exceeded the passion that his friend began to remind him of his name.

-Go see the window ... he whispered.

Meanwhile, the air launch, Antony Stark finished storing the red and gold armor in its case. He knew that James spoke to him, but he did not listen. At least he could not listen. In his mind, the image always clearer blue eyes of the unknown obsessed. Not to mention the strange green iron woodlouse she had left behind. JARVIS, his personal computer did not recognize the technology that it was impossible to explore. For the moment.

James you are called by a security guard who stared with bewildered the night sky. A strange halo of light from heaven flooded the planet, more intense than moonlight. However, on this night, the moon was round and had therefore airait shine more than a light bulb. The captain of the armies looked up to heaven and s almost suffocate. More by reflex than by necessity, he grabbed Tony by the arm and shook him vigorously. The billionaire, annoyed that we let the eye focus on the redhead turned and found the four guards and Rhodes, nose in the air.

-What's going on? Asked Stark, You search the Martian or something?

-Tony ... Look ...

-But, my friend, I see the sky every night!

-Tony, James went without leaving the vault of heaven, look.

Sandstone sandstone evil good, man looked up at the sky and nearly choked. A gasp went up in the bile her mouth while her mind tried to convince him that the evidence showed his eyes. Iron man took a deep breath as his brain tried to understand how it was possible, fixing the titanic blue balls as a mathematical equation irrésolvable. It was impossible. It was mathematically, scientifically, physically, chemically and even religiously impossible. God could afford to open sea in two, Merlin transform into a dragon and even birds Buddha reincarnate the dead animals, but the man did not belong in these incredible equations. The man could do what he liked. Trance, the brain divided into three parts, one analyzing, processing and other third diagnosing, Antony barely heard one of the guards asked:

-Mr. Stark, I can ask you a question?

-Go ahead ...

-What the fucking Orion is as close to us?

Fixing the eight stars as if they were aliens, trying to understand the genius who or what could have done this. There was no question to think of a natural event, Orion has been in orbit before the Earth. It seemed more complex technology. The latest technology was being symbolized by the Iron Man armor, but if someone had managed to make a machine powerful enough to move the constellations, then the armor was a vulgar side slingshot. It would make the change ...

While his mind was thinking that an electric shock made to merge the three parts of the brain. A sentence. A simple sentence. The simple phrase that the unknown redhead uttered "I'm the one that will change everything ...".

Éveillairent new questions in the mind of Antony. If she had made this thing green iron, so maybe that it was the machine that had brought the constellation. In this case, this strange girl was a genius far above the average of geniuses. If this were the case, it must be lonely, misunderstood but also reckless enough evidence. Immediately, a strange sense of deja vu captures man. He too was a genius teenager, he too had been misunderstood and lonely, but he never had thought one day find someone to share that he had advance intelligence on time.

-Lisbeth ... Kyle whispered to the other end of the line ... It's work! You did it! You saw? It worked!

-Yes ... the girl confessed ... And how come my mother, she saw too!

beautiful, torturer and thief

Sitting on the couch, Lisbeth hung up watching her mother, straight as a toothpick, push the door. Pepper Potts, in a black suit, rejecting her red hair back, entered the room. Finding his daughter on the couch, assistant Tony Stark opened his eyes worthy of a goldfish before putting his briefcase on the table glass fixing her daughter a look of mingled rage demons, anger gods and the dark underworld. Lisbeth bruillamment swallowed his saliva before putting the phone back on the table and slowly towards the edge of the sofa. She made a list of things which she would have to take into account: First, his mother had heels, secondly it was raced by guards and had stood up to his boss abandoning the Monocle. Advantage, her fury advantage for his mother, his fatigue.

Without waiting for the dragon that Pepper was in his moments starts in pursuit, Lisbeth jumped off the couch and ran while her mother launched in pursuit. Shouting insults and threats of boarding, the refrain most recurrent in the discourse of the woman was "You're back on-air launch! You moved the stars! You hurt my boss! Elizabeth! I'm talking about! ". Without taking into account his words, Lisbeth ran more or less the house twice, crossing the white plastic kitchen, terrace overlooking the countryside, the bathroom green apple, purple bedroom walls of his mother as well his room and the small square room where she created her incredible inventions. Pepper, balancing on her high heels, eventually throwing on her daughter while they were entering the room, pinning the ground. Lisbeth, crushed, said package:

-Ouch! You're hurting me!

And this is the goal! Exclaimed Pepper.

-Mom, I pray thee, implored the schoolgirl, I'm exhausted!

And I know why! You were raced by guards, you brought a constellation to Earth and you hurt my boss!

-Uh ... That's not really how it happened, the girl confessed.

And I do not care! The redhead exclaimed Lisbeth, you realize what you've done?

What? The replica in high school, I showed him that his armor was a lot of work off my Monocle!

-Lisbeth, I was serious!

Not seeing too she had to lose, having already crashed into the ground like a pancake vulgar, Lisbeth said:

But, too.

From land, she saw her mother's milk them writhe in fury. She vaguely looks like a troll crossed with a stone fish which was threatened with rotisserie. In a voice that could be a snake or the roar of a lion, the woman exclaimed:

-You ... You ... You look like your father!

On his words, the woman fell on the side, allowing Lisbeth to recover the dark floor. The girl gave a strand behind her ear while getting rid of his shoes, Pepper asked his daughter on a reproving look:

-Bringing the stars ... The stars ... It could not be a satellite or a shuttle lost in space, no! It took that it is Orion! Orion!

-No need to yell, he remarked Elisabeth.

-No need to scream? The woman asked, opening his eyes worthy of a night owl full moon, No need to scream? You know your little game with the iron triangles have cost six stitches to the largest designer weapon of all time?

So what? Replica girl, do not you think that his arms were not caused thousands of stitches?

Although this argument was excellent, Lisbeth had to go to the evidence that his mother was not of the same opinion when she said:

-Maybe, but it is not a sixteen teenagers who spends his time doing stupid things, to infiltrate a military base and builds weapons and rockets!

-Regarding the military base and rockets, I will, gave the girl, but the weapons and nonsense we have that in common!

Pepper sighed before getting up and going to drop into the couch. Lisbeth, recognizing where the phase where his mother spent the fury of a woman in anger, in turn arose and stared.

Pepper-Orion ... repeated as if it helps to convince ... My daughter ... Orion Orion back to the bottom of the galaxy ...

-It's going to Mom! Exclaimed the redhead, tell me where is the rather Monocle?

-The what? The woman asked raising an eyebrow.

-The Monocle, repeated Lisbeth, the species of woodlouse Green asked me hundreds of hours of development and through which I brought Orion!

Ah? The device? Tony was took with him!

At this news, the ground crumbled beneath the feet of the girl. He had stolen her Monocle? Stark had dared? She felt the edge of implosion. How did we could take her Monocle? Lisbeth took a deep breath before exclaiming, leaving an unimaginable amount of anger guide his words:

-What is my cunt Monocle?

-Calm down, Pepper was exceeded.

-What do you mean "Calm down"? Fit the schoolgirl, My Monocle! I took my Monocle! What he did to my Monocle?

Lisbeth felt each particle around it. Every smell, every sound, every tension in the air was for her mathematical formula. She knew she could solve everything with math, but she could not get her to go with Monocle equations. He was going to have to tweak it, and for that she would need a weapon that was developed during the summer, thinking about what Stacy had inflicted. The woman sighed:

He did nothing to your Conolope ...

- ... Monocle.

-It's the same! He could do nothing with that one by that I pulled the arm to go see a doctor and two by what you've lock with a password!

Yes, I know it! But that idiot hit it?

-Tony? At an unknown technology? My poor girl ... It's like proposing a muffin he never drip in obese and hope he does not eat!

-I was not talking about Stark confessed Lisbeth, I was talking about JARVIS. JULIET encrypted the Monocle, but I'm pretty sure it is more powerful JARVIS ...

Indeed, I believe that it is ... Pepper whispered.

In this case, I'll have to use my secret weapon ...

Immediately, a smile appeared on the lips of the girl. The famous smile saying "Caution, I'll do something incredible. ". Knowing the woman looked at her daughter with some animosity:

-What do you think?

-You do not know this machine.

Exactly, that's what worries me, the woman confessed. How to use it?

Deciding to confess everything rather than being questioned for hours, the schoolgirl admitted:

-The Folter.

-The Folter, repeated Pepper anxious, it is in what language?

-In Germany, said the girl knowing full well that her mother did not speak a word of the language.

And what does it mean?

A smile, Lisbeth merely shrugged. There was she who knew this was what the Folter served, and she refused to let her mother know more. She knew too much.

Thou shalt see.

-Lisbeth, tell me.

-No. And that is a resounding no.

-I do not even have the right to have my own daughter if my boss will attack with a nuclear weapon ... Pepper sighed looking up at the sky.

-It does not have anything to do with nuclear, reassured the high school, and I did not serve in only when needed ...

The mother sighed again before lifting the eye and put it on his daughter. What was she thinking? Internally, Lisbeth prayed that it be his father. As she would like to know who he was if her mother only said her name she would be willing to give up everything: mathematics, mechanics, physics, everything. For a name, just a name. But it was almost certain that her mother knew exactly who she even was his father. Maybe she had a vague idea, but the schoolgirl doubted she ignored almost completely. A question germinated in his mind so different from ours:

-Mom, why you do not street on the internet to translate "Folter" in German?

-By this the last time you made me look up a word in German translation was "cocoa" and your invention called "scourge". A by the sound, it does not have much in common.

Oh okay ... Lisbeth sighed.

-To return to the stars, 'said Pepper, You have no right to do that. Influence the weather or the sun's course, you would never do, for the stars is the same. We live in a world where a delicate balance has been established and you can not shake like that. There is a god who can do it, Elizabeth. And you're not Jesus.

This non-concluded the schoolgirl, By what thou art very far from the Blessed Virgin Mary!

The woman's face went crimson in before she gets up and screams in rage

Elizabeth! Up to your room, I do not want to see you!

-It's like my father teased Lisbeth more, you do not want to see either, it should look like!

Elizabeth: in your room!

-Can I get clarification on what was instead of having his name?

Elizabeth!

It could continue like this have very long, but it did nothing. She had to go and prepare Folter it was going to take time. He would have found it on already. After it had been hidden for the housekeeper or mother does not put his hand across it, although in theory they had no right to enter his studio. It had to be wedged between two physics books. With regard to the preparation she would have to add changes and sharpen most of the parts of the invention. The schoolgirl heaved a sigh before set eyes on her mother and say:

I'm in-established. And if you're looking Folter, you will not understand the name if you added "EUR" at the end of the translation!

On this, without adding anything, the girl turned and walked toward a small rectangular door at the other end of the room. Pushing it led to a room barely bigger than his room a mess worthy of the cave in "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" reigned. A jumble of mechanical parts waiting on a table in the center of the room, against the wall were books on shelves and huge opaque glass boxes were hung on the walls gray. In each of them, Lisbeth stored his inventions. Inside, she could find atomic bombs, swords, lasers, pellets, which reduced the effects of cancer, but neither nor Folter Monocle. Moving towards the wall that served slices to record books, the schoolgirl retired ten book before finding a door built into the wall. Usually she would have given the code JULIET and she would open, but being in Rhodes, it would be difficult. With a sigh, the girl went to the opaque box and pulled out a device slightly larger than a pen. She approached the safe and pressed the tip of the stylus which proved to be a laser beam. Pressing the side of the latter, a red beam left the end of the object and the smell of molten metal in diffusa part as the laser gnawing the trunk wall. Ten minutes later, the iron gate fell on the floor with a big "Bang" what Lisbeth does not seem to care. She put the laser pen in a box before advancing to the safe and remove an object a little smaller than the Monocle shaped tortoise shell consists of four red triangles struck the Nazi swastika. Knew she was the schoolgirl with the Folter an intelligence she had not given JULIET, which made it even more dangerous. She was going to go smoothly, carefully and methodically. Reviewing the history of the German Reich while tinkering with the Folter, Lisbeth had found funny on the spot to make him swear allegiance to Hitler. The only problem was that the tyrant was dead and it was difficult to make him obey someone other than himself.

Attacker to the ground next to a huge toolbox, the girl put the machine on the ground and said:

Code: MARIA P. 713 Project: Folter, Order: Opening.

Stepping back, Lisbeth looked red triangles unfold, forming a strange red and gray spider who stood on two sides struck the cross Hitler. Growing like a monster from the depths of the Earth, a being who had nothing neither human nor insect stood on two legs of iron articulated. Lisbeth stood up and glared at the machine landed on her a look rougeouillant. Not by what he was threatening, but by what she had red eyes. From its two meters, the red and gray triangular head hit the jump German raised by his great iron legs, a neck and even a bust of a red triangular terrifying registered by the swastika. A sigh of frustration, Lisbeth took a deep breath. The Folter was one of the few inventions beyond his control, and was not proud. Two wrestling emerged from the body of the giant insect which each finger turned out to be a knife, a gun, a syringe, a pair of scissors or a simple lemon. The Folter, or torturer, beyond being an invention uncontrollable, was one of the largest pride of Lisbeth. Why? By what she had just managed to create something that exceeded?

Where is the Führer? Asked the insects a robotic voice that much less work JULIET.

He is absent, Lisbeth lied. I'm here to take care of you.

-I know you.

-I am your creator. The Führer asked me to take care of yourself and get ready, he has a mission for you.

The load-Führer me a mission?

-Absolutely. So let me do it. It will take you to obey me.

-If it is the wish of the Führer.

-These are the wishes of the Führer. Give me your hands, you'll get hurt.

-If it is to serve the Führer, I would never hurt, said the creature, holding his fingers in the iron maiden.

This one sat cross-legged on the floor without fear of soiling his pants and grabbed a screwdriver in the vast toolbox. The Folter sat next to her and let her take her hand and unscrew each blade that made his fingers. Screws, leaving the palm of metal, were painful for him and even if Lisbeth knew it was only an impression in the minds of his incredible invention, she could not help pitying him. But after all, why did she? Never had a complaint when she was still felt alone, exiled, nobody can understand it was different in several ways: first by what she was a genius and she saw the world differently and the second she had no father.

Who had cared for the little red-haired Lisbeth? Not many people. We had a little afraid of her school, his pronounced taste for revolvers plastic that turned into water bombs from fading the other girls if asked and so charming. LED, Pepper became angry and ask him to make an effort to look like other girls. And, anxious to please his mother, she had put on dresses pink flower without flinching and was playing with a kindness too well hidden in the doll. She even became convinced she liked it.

Who had occupied the feeling of abandonment with which she was born and had never left? Surely not her mother who had often brought men one evening, had presented him before he disappears forever. Often she had to cry in the morning between the sheets undid his room. Even as a child she understood. The only person that came to mind was the grandmother of Kyle, an old African American who came from time to time in the modern home of Rhodes. Child, this remarkable woman had explained that in the world everyone was equal before the law and that they had the right to be happy. And she, Maria Lisbeth Amanda Potts-tout court had also. She had also said that happiness is not a recipe but, as for pies, you could do for all tastes and there were many forms of happiness that person on Earth.

Who cared whether she thought like other children his age? Person. His mother was too busy to watch Tony Stark, Kyle to move like a normal person and never had anyone else. And even if she had someone who could have guessed that under these flounced dresses and Barbie blonde hiding the most brilliant mind of his generation? His father, maybe ...

Lisbeth sighed unscrewing the last finger Folter. She had always idealized her father imagining like a prince charming flying rescue his mother, then as a famous actor constantly under the spotlight and it would make her favorite actor of the moment, and as a confidant, a be gifted like her, who could understand what she had endured. It was high time it stops, it was childish behavior. After all, his father was not a superhero.

Took the schoolgirl in the toolbox so sharp scalpel she cut the fingers before fixing in place of one of the fingers of Folter. Once done, she grabbed a pen similar to the one she had used to force the safe and implanted on the creature as an fingerprint. Then she took a knife blade as sharp as a scalpel and screwed in place of the left atrial. Rising, she ordered Folter not move before climb on tiptoe and caught in the safe object oval where a red bar indicating the battery level. Returning to the invention, the grafted schoolgirl as she would have a body before explaining, seeking a credible excuse to give in the forties:

-This is a new type of weapon, the Führer me ask thee endow. With this, you can make someone feel a level so high that it will torture bedridden for several days while his body eliminates toxin-mail. He said that talking to the Jews would be perfect, he's counting on you. But beware: the battery runs out quickly.

-The Führer is a genius.

Realizing that the machine had unconsciously a compliment Lisbeth smiled before him implant a miniature flamethrower, a bottle containing a mixture of lemon juice and salt and liquid stimulating nerve endings. She added to that a bomb powerful enough to shave one entire floor of the Empire Building Stane and the rest was only sharp blades to cut a hair in half lengthwise. The girl finally meet, imitate the creature who stared:

-Is that the Fuehrer appointed me personally for this mission? He asked.

-Of course, lied Lisbeth. The Führer has absolute confidence in you. It is even proud that you make parts of the ranks of Germany.

-Tell him that I am proud to serve the earth Arian.

-I will.

The girl stepped back and said:

-I'll come pick you up Monday. In two days. You must not disobey my orders, understand?

Yes, my designer.

Lisbeth took a deep breath and said:

Code: MARIA P. 713 Project: Folter, Order: Closing.

Immediately, the creature curled up on itself with a method calculated to the millimeter by Lisbeth meadows, reverting to a red box divided into four triangles hit the Nazi swastika. Lisbeth picked up his beast before handing in the trunk and push a long sigh. It flew from the room look before saying it might be a little store. Projects in court lying around on the table, half-finished floor, some ask to be put away waiting on a stack of book. Having inherited her mother's taste for perfection storage side she went to work without delay. A few hours later, she left the room covered with dust, rusted bolts and oil compared to the pot which had fallen on the head.

Without even bothering to take a shower, she went to her room and fell on his bed fully dressed. Not taking in any case that it was two o'clock in the morning, she left a sweet sleep she fell asleep and take a few seconds later. She dreamed that night that she rocked on the head of the Stacy Folder and that the latter butchered. In his dream, Skar Blake, a boy in her class that most people called Shadow because of his look mid-mid-goth rock him steal Monocle. Oddly, the Folter does not take in to Skar but just Stacy. Even through her dream, she realized that having the build Folter, ie a DRON believing that Hitler was still Reich Führer of Germany who had an exceptionally strong artificial intelligence and overdeveloped, as dangerous weapons was possibly not be a brilliant idea. It was risky venture ... Very ... But maybe it was that he liked the bottom? Whether it is dangerous ...

Meanwhile, at the other end of the city, a black Jeep parked in front of a building inhabited by seedy reputation by old people and families without money. For the man who was driving in the dark, a cigar between his lips, salt and pepper hair despite his age indeterminable, it was not about money. He was there for something else. Turning his head toward the young girl of sixteen who pianotait on his iPhone, he sighed. He was here because someone really. One finger in her black hair to separate from his face, he found two gray eyes where dark as a raven's plumage shone curious mixture of anger and hatred. Raising an eyebrow, the man asked:

-What have I done?

-We moved.

-That's it? Wondered the driver.

-That's it? Rejoiced the girl is dropping his mobile eyes, That's it? Dad, it's time we moved six this year!

And it's been six time one of your teachers to take an unfortunate "Gateway to the sharp edges and two spears scrap!" Frankly, what is the excuse?

You could do better, maybe? She asked aggressively.

Yes, I have sent to hell. Seriously, Tanaquil, you can not kill your teachers like that. I'm your father, I have to protect you.

Sending steal his phone somewhere in the Jeep, the schoolgirl screamed:

-Protect me? Making me move to Miami, you protect me?

-Absolutely, the man confessed. I've enrolled in a school that is more expensive than the rent for our new home and you better keep you well!

-Crève!

-Good! I see that you're in a good mood! Will search boxes in the trunk!

-Then there dying too! Exclaimed the girl opened the door with an incredible force that anger stronger. I'm tired and I have more then one tile up and order a pizza!

Slamming the car door, a smile appeared on the lips of the father. Some time, her daughter looked like nobody in the world had ever looked, especially when she was angry. This had nothing to do with tattoos that covered his body, nor the taste for meat she had, but that it was his daughter. The setting while the girl wearing a short black leather, a red top that showed her belly tattooed by a scorpion, two reasons Triballi on the coast, his arms tattooed also symbols that had always been more or less think of a tiger. Tanaquil realized she was waiting outside a closed door to open and he had a key, and the key, his father had. 4x4 down laughing, this one exclaimed:

-There are times where I love to be your father, you know!

Ah yes? Me and there are times where I'll dream to go home and eat a pizza Texan! And that there is a part!

-You should not follow the example of me!

-You really think I have a choice? Asked the schoolgirl with irony.

The man opened the door with a key before letting her daughter go and look one last time at the right and left, as if to ensure that their past does not follow too closely. Logan did not know that it is a much more distant past he had managed to forget had found. And he would not let him go like that.

On Saturday morning, Lisbeth woke at nine o'clock, she had not wanted to, but the rays of the rising sun seemed to take pleasure in to prevent sleep. Although high school has developed a policy of "Do not get up before eleven hours past" she decided to leave her room. After all, she had to make excuses, and we had him. Not surprisingly, she did not find his mother in the kitchen, but the pancakes that were waiting on the table more surprised. Approaching these, Lisbeth found, in addition to maple syrup, a word handwritten by her mother who said simply:

I'm sorry about last night Lisbeth. I will not cry like that of. But I want to emphasize that all you wrong me in this case. I made you pancakes peace. I love you sweetie.

Lisbeth raised an eyebrow before dropping into a chair at the table, grab the plate and maple syrup pancakes and swallow his peace. Pancakes peace could be called "pancakes" because the recipe was unique: they contained the banana and chocolate. Indeed, this practice had seen the day when Lisbeth came home from school the night of his eighth birthday, his mother asked when she was back where his cake. At this, Pepper replied that she had spent the day at work and had not had time to take care of this detail. A dispute had burst, dispute ending when the girl had gone running to her room to weep there. The next morning, she found these strange pancakes accompanied by an apology. The same evening she had cooked her mother a sandwich with peanut butter and blueberry jam. When their arguments were too hard for one or the other to apologize risk, they deployed the plane "Peace" and Pepper cooked pancakes peace to which Lisbeth was answered by a peanut butter sandwich and the blueberry jam.

The redhead grabbed fixed before calling Kyle answered quickly enough. Yawning to get jaw dropping, high school student asked:

-Lisbeth? Ten hour? Are you sick or something?

No, I just want you to bring me my phone, confessed the schoolgirl heading towards the bathroom. Then be home in an hour!

-But is that ... Tried to respond Kyle.

-At any time!

The girl hung up the phone before encase the room green apple. She opened the hot water tap when she drew up a list of what she was going to do this Saturday. Kyle already waiting, then go buy peanut butter and blueberry jam before rushing seek new pieces she had ordered from the hardware store and ... That was it! And thought it slipping into boiling water with happiness, it was enough.

On Monday morning, a burning sun rose over Florida. Lisbeth, usually to do violence to abandon his duvet watched the sun rise in the distance. Sitting on her bed, she was lying on the ground gray shorts and a blue t-shirt in accordance with her eyes. Besides this, a red silk scarf nouerait it around his waist resting calmly on the ground. Not being covered as a white top with straps and shorts of the same color, Lisbeth was hot. Her clothes stuck to the skin.

When seven hours was wonderful revival that was displayed JULIET, the girl slips into her clothes before hoisting his bag on his shoulder. She did not feel serene, her bag heavy with Folter folded. And if she made a mistake? And if Folter became uncontrollable? Without finding an answer to this question, she went to the door and went out on tiptoe not to wake his mother. It would send a message to an hour.

The sun was already high in spite of the time and she had to run the half melted tar does not get too hot. Having traveled two narrow streets, she hid the tracking of the sun behind the bus shelter. Checking one last time his plan in his skull, she was convinced she had nothing omitted and took a deep breath of hot air. Bumping his head on the iron post cold Lisbeth realized that if she remained as to wait for the bus, his fear would be right with her and she could not get her to Monocle. She pulled her phone from her pocket which she plugged in a headset and asked JULIET:

Radio.

-Immediately ma'am.

A radio station known teenager marched, taking with the end of the song his thoughts. How would it happen? With a strange apprehension she realized that it 'was the first time in her life she would steal someone with uncontrollable invention as the only ally. Deemed a new song, a song she recognized as "Weightless" a singer Shy'm calling. Although the schoolgirl supports usually badly this type of music, his fear was too strong for her mind to change song. The singer began with a terrible voice you shred your eardrums:

-I get to drag me

Just before the doors close,

She said, "What floor? '

His voice makes me leave the mainland

Then

Encrypt the dance,

Everything is mixed,

I am face to face with an angel.

Lisbeth does not understand that some people may love this kind of music, but had no time to change the song, the bus stops at its height. Lisbeth went in as yellow as the horrible singer continued:

-Weightless

Provided that the seconds are hours

Weightless

Provided that either alone in the elevator.

Lisbeth alone in the bus, sat next to a window plexi glass. Accustomed to the smell of sweat and shabby seats, the girl paid no attention and preferred to continue listening Shy'm, seeking what others could find him. This song was simply to vomit, but she passed on looped radio stations for over a month. Unable to find ten minutes in the whole day without hearing at least once.

-She arranges her hair

My heart just at the edge of the eyes,

And without looking I feel the warmth of another language,

Then

All eyes

On floors

Provided that nothing stops the trip.

Lisbeth sighed before slipping his hand into his bag and caress Folter carapace. This contact was reassuring. Whatever happens, even if the man she was about to rob to get his Monocle put the armor Iron man, she had with her a devout soldier of the Reich. And the soldier would give hard time to the armor, although the probability that the man has the time of endorsement is low. The schoolgirl watched the scenery verdouillant orange and plant any kind before to see the profile chicest Miami. This place untouchable for other Americans, consisted exclusively of white houses spacious, modern, open by large windows overlooking small gardens. The bus stopped at a terminal Lisbeth in front of a house like any other while still Shy'm:

-I get to sneak just before the doors close,

Weightless

Provided that the seconds are hours

Weightless

Provided that either alone in the elevator.

Relieved that the singer has finally finished his song, Lisbeth listened tube Black Eyed Peas while the bus shut its doors and left the area. She inhaled deeply, smelling the sea air entered his lungs. The heat was oppressive to be beautiful, she does not concern and looked up at the white dot shining in the sunlight. Perched on a rock between heaven, earth and sea, the house of Tony Stark seemed to call, saying she had Monocle, it does not matter to him and that she would have to come to the take. And this was not a problem. Estimating the time it would take to travel the four miles that separated the house, she began running. A strength she did not know was guiding his steps. Ideas again fully turned to his probable defeat, she let her thoughts go about what she had done during the weekend. No memorable memories never entered his mind, but he accepted that his mother had the peanut butter sandwich, blueberry jam and Kyle yell when she had had to explain the principle of Folter.

She remembered her dream and the strange presence of Skar Blake. This young man, tall and had a square face with trais soft black hair. Lisbeth knew he had the torso completely covered with tattoos on one side. It was a jovial young man, a little antisocial, but Kyle appreciated and it gave a good impression of this character in black. He wore an earring, a bracelet and a chain around his neck if his memories were accurate. Realizing that a boy think of her class was perhaps not the best thing to do before going to rob the largest manufacturer of weapons of all time, Lisbeth merely to embrace the radio, supporting evil music between the voltage that crossed and heat.

She arrived at the door of the house half an hour later, sweaty, her red hair spread over her shoulders like a mane of flame and stuck his bag over his shoulder. Having crossed nothing but aisles lined with white houses, he made good to the high school to see the raging sea to let off steam against the rock, making his blows broke into huge bundles of foam. Lisbeth came a cross on which she leaned phone, causing it to trigger a robotic voice was that of JULIET, a little more serious, however:

-Hello. What do you want?

Guessing that it was JARVIS, Lisbeth confessed:

-Talk to Mr. Antony Stark.

Mr. Stark-up. Code please ...

Realizing she had never included in his great weapon that the designer has a code to his door, Lisbeth merely mumble before voice say:

Sorry miss, but I can not let you go. Good day.

Lisbeth sighed while the voice is cut. It was therefore came here for nothing? And Monocle? Folter and she had bothered to prepare? No, she could not leave like that, without saying a word. While his brilliant mind was thinking how she could enter the house without using the door to enter, his eyes met the white edge of the roof and small window that was built into the wall a little lower. She knew with certainty that behind the house was a terrace overlooking the sea Given the sweltering heat, it went without saying that Stark had the open. She was thin, agile and had a mad desire to recover the Monocle. Without further hesitation, Lisbeth jumped on the window, grabbed the edge of the roof and hoisted himself on this one. Not taking the time to look at the view over the sea, however, the high school across the flat roof where the sun was like nowhere else before tying her red hair and jump on the terrace. It landed upright, feet screwed into the white concrete. Head turning slightly, remember that in his bag waiting Folter him regain consciousness and then the melody a familiar song echoed from inside the house.

The schoolgirl crossed the terrace before entering a room whose floor was floor clear. Furniture, a white Persian rug, a glass table and a sofa waiting for the same color next to a huge grand piano black. Hifi poured a famous song in the whole house. Lisbeth, seeing the back of a man getting up from the couch and drinking a greenish mixture in a transparent glass on Folter left his bag and placed with care on the ground maint. She took a deep breath and mustered caches which could be the Monocle: living room, the library was on the same floor and left the workshop which was in the basement. But she knew she could not get into it, JARVIS keeping with too much conviction. She would have to hurry.

Approaching the Folter, she murmured:

Code: MARIA P.713, Project: Folter, Order: Opening.

The music was too strong for even a bald mouse hear anything, the creature unfolded without the designer does not return or notice the presence of the girl. With a smile, that they told the machine with red eyes:

-The Führer asked me to charge you with a mission.

-I remember. What should I do to the Reich?

Stark pointing finger, Lisbeth explained:

-I need to find an object for the Führer, you must neutralized.

-Well, designer.

Lisbeth Folter left the melt on Stark as she ran to the library in search of the Monocle. When she heard the glass breaking table, she realized that she had even less time that it was not granted.

Meanwhile, rising only Pepper yawned. Stretching, she went as usual in her daughter's bedroom to wake her up but found the bed made, room tidy and a strange smell of perfume floating in the air. She had her dress, so she was game. His daughter why she would come out at seven o'clock in the morning? Finding the absurd, the woman got out of the room and went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee black. On the table in clear plastic as this, she found a screw that turns her daughter due astray. Lightning tore her mind when she remembered what she had told him before going to bed on Friday evening: "And if you're looking Folter, you understand that if you add" EUR "at the end of the translation ! ".

Annoying, the woman threw herself on his computer before opening a web page translation, the German language program, type the word and release his coffee cup whose contents came to scatter all over the floor while leaving a howl of anger echoing in the house. It was stupid, unconscious, on the edge of dangerous, and she only made account. She put her computer on the table and without taking the time to change his phone and grabbed his keys and ran outside, running to catch the bus.

She was surprised when the driver was a woman come running forty years bare feet, shorts and pajama top, her red hair flying behind her in her race? It was first fear, then wondered what happened to the lady who asked him not to leave. Finally he let up. Pepper, face scarlet, bought a ticket and compostable while since rattled the speed of a mammoth migration. S assailant on a seat shabby, she just realized that her daughter could be like creature. Although it has no certainty, the woman was almost sure to have a name like "The torturer" this should not be a plush pink bear with a bow of the same color. Railing against God first and then against different fathers could have her daughter, she vowed to learn German first and getting a paternity test to all existing mental illness, fetishists, and geniuses the insane asylum by then.

Realizing that it would be a lot of people, women preferred to concentrate on what she was going to do to stop his daughter and his creature, and especially to prevent his boss to complain about aggression, it probably would. Sighing, the woman also prepared not to find his boss arrived in the house.

Precisely in the house, Lisbeth had returned the library without finding anything that resembled the Monocle. He had stolen the taunting and this house again. Not losing hope, she remembered that she had not yet inspected the room. Is under the stack of books in which she was plunged, she went to the salon. In this one, she found the glass table in brightness and sharpening its Folter knife blades one against the other, standing over Stark. The radio had changed and song "Weightless" echoed through the house. So it was really impossible to spend more than twenty minutes without hearing if they lived on Earth.

Without paying attention nor Folter or radio the girl went to the white walls that she began to feel and sound, seeking a secret compartment in which we could have put the Monocle. The ear to the wall, hope began to desert. Dropping on the floor, she heard the voice of Stark exclaim:

-You?

Lisbeth stood, fists clenched. Where was the Monocle? With no response she approached the man and glared. While the two crossed blue eyes, the designer weapon heard the words of the song were "I am face to face with an angel ...". Although he hated that song, he had to admit she was right: he was face to face with an angel, but with a bunch of bolt and printed circuit boards that would weigh fifty pounds. The schoolgirl shot of Stark look:

Yes, it's me! Where is the Monocle?

Surprised to hear the name of an old pair of glasses more than three hundred years, the man raised an eyebrow, asking:

-The what?

-The Monocle, she repeated, The Monocle, the thing that you fly on the launch pad and that can make stars, where is he?

-As if I'd tell you ...

-Antony, I'm not kidding! She told him.

And neither do I, that you are!

The anger that burned in his iris Lisbeth was crackling. His fists were sore. Praying he had not the good sense to respond to his place, she was about to give a scathing retort when the man turned his head Folter insect to Tony, then at her, undecided:

-Antony, he repeated.

Yes? Lisbeth asked.

The creature espaça shiny metal claws before leaving cast an ominous silence on the house. Lisbeth, drunk with rage, did not think anything could happen to it by throwing on Stark and strangled with her own hands. Yet, his complexion discoloration when the creature said:

The German-race must remain.

-Absolutely ... Confirma Lisbeth.

-Antony is a Jewish name ... The German race must remain Jewish name ... ... ... A subsist Reich, one Führer!

The high school, realizing that the Folter was slipping out of his control is pressed to recall when she saw the craft Stark laugh:

-The Führer did not send here for a roundup ... Glad you order ...

-I can not ... whispered the creature.

Saying this, the Folter turned, claws out, and buried it in those of his prisoner's shoulder. This one stopped suddenly laugh, discoloration and let out a cry as Lisbeth crossed the room in a few steps to go before the Folter intervene. He stared at it with an intensity confusing for a robot. A short time, the girl refused to have created as intelligent and keen as:

-Stop it, she asked, the Führer Otherwise you will not want to restore mission.

-What is the name of my Führer? Asked the creature.

Through swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat at the sight of blood Stark, Lisbeth did a quick calculation. If he lost much hemoglobin constant flux, it would be drained of blood in thirty seven minutes exactly. She hurried to meet:

Adolphus.

Ah ... the creature whispered ... This is the first child of a true German! Need to preserve, protect and cherish. And you my designer, what is your name you?

Elizabeth.

The invention abruptly withdrew his claws Stark's shoulder while the latter let out a groan. Folter the designer turned to her and said:

-This is not a name Arian. You're gonna die.

Lisbeth, anticipating the movements of the robot, threw himself on the side so that it used its flamethrower, burning the shag rug. Saved from the flames, she lands in the remains of the table of glasses that covered the scratches before she exclaims:

-Folter, thinks!

-Shut up, communist!

The creature threw an Ice-Tea in the lounge, this one filling of vapor and biting cold that surrounded them like a thick coat of horror. Lisbeth held her breath while red eyes stared at the creature through the gray mist. She tried to retreat, but the neon rougeouillant followed her anyway. He wanted to kill her, and the girl had a strange feeling it was going to happen. Laser using the stylus, the Folter pointed his heart. The annoyed red dot on his chest a few seconds before a shot is Klitschko something or someone. Lisbeth thought for a time that it was her, but upon reflection she realized she had nothing to resemble a bruise. The more time passed the more high school felt that his time was shortened to live: why did not draw Folter? She had no create mood, so why would it suddenly? She got up and, noting that the laser pointer had disappeared from his chest, came to distinguish Stark through the mist dissipated, pale arm tight against his chest, a huge blood stain on the shoulder, holding a foot iron from the original table by hand. He let it fall to the ground before landing on Lisbeth a look of mingled pain, fun, surprise and happiness. This surprised the girl who asked how much hurt, covered in broken glass, with a carpet burn, nitrogen and steam over a thief in silk fans were happy. She could not answer the question, hearing an almost imperceptible sound of an explosion. Seeing the eyes widen weapon designer, Lisbeth knew. The Folter had used its last weapon, that the red gauge. She ran to the designer weapon and took him into his arms, that it collapsing like a rag doll.

Without waiting she lay on the ground and pulled her back to the red gauge syringe that had not had time to pour small amount of toxin. Intersecting the fingers inadvertently Lisbeth stood up and exclaimed:

Code: MARIA P. 713 Project: Folter, Order: Lock.

His bag, the voice of Juliet said:

Madam, it is impossible to lock the experience, it must be on the ground for ...

And although he'll have to do!

Grabbing the bottom of the glass table, the schoolgirl stepped into the cold cloud of nitrogen. She could not see much, and his sight began to blur. Every muscle ached, and she had no doubt that it had a relationship with his cuts imposed by the capsule. She could no longer rely on its view that blurred nor his taste as her tongue had the consistency of cotton remained the only hearing and smell. She opted for the hearing and tried to clear his mind and focus on what she heard. But feeling a pair of surgical scissors nicked his hairy leather, she gave a huge blow on the iron bat creature. Lisbeth, about to pass out, threw himself on the Folter who began to struggle like hell when she exclaimed:

Code: MARIA P. 713 Project: Folter, Order: Closing.

She felt the strength of the creature fell under it, lose their strength and determination to eventually die, reverting to a simple box red iron struck the swastika. Lisbeth stood up as best she could, the Folter in his hands. She no longer felt the tips of his fingers and his tongue cottony, his toes were a distant memory and the warmth of Florida. Through the terrible cloud that kept out of reality, Lisbeth came to hear the door open to get by someone who had the code. That could happen in the morning to eight at Tony Stark where she was committing a burglary completely missed? A by her mother, she saw no one. She hurried to pick up the Folter his bag and ran to the door while the world revolved around her oddly. Shoving her mother, she fled, pursued by the sun, while the voice of Juliet said:

Madam, you are injured.

Not knowing whether the voice was real or just his head, Lisbeth ignored him and continued to run, not stopping his mad dash to the bus stop. Without saying anything to the driver, she got into the car and sat yellow at the bottom, between an old lady and what seemed like an Asian fifty years. Both looked at her with suspicion when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Trembling, crying eyes glistening, she took it and looked at it the message that came from his mother appear: "What did you do? ". What she had done? She had trusted with a Nazi born eighty years late and he had turned against her. What was there to say?

At the International Studies Charter High School, Kyle was installed in the room luxurious history and geography, raw stone whose ceiling was decorated with a model of the Earth. The teacher, a man as thin as a match with big round eyes ushered the class before climbing on the wooden platform that surélevait his office. Beside him, a young brunette girl with gray eyes wearing a black leather shorts, a red top which showed a bit of the same color in her hair and a strange scar three tips that barred his left eye. His belly, uncoated tissue was covered with tattoos and scars. Stacy whispered to her friends would have thought that a mongrel dog and the kennel was not here then Skar in the background next to Kyle had merely murmured:

-It's hot.

Kyle did not say anything. He was worried sick for Lisbeth, where she was still going to shove? This report had it with the Monocle, the Folter or another of his inventions? The teacher merely declare:

Cher student, today we welcome a new student. She just New York where she attended lectures in prestigious institutions. It's called Kill Tanaquil Logan-Verley. Questions?

Sir, Stacy asked why she looks like a beaten dog?

-Can be with that fuck you, hypothèsa Tanaquil.

Basically, Shadow slipped Kyle:

-There's no denying it, I like it!

Very happy for you, man. You do not have to Lisbeth this morning?

-No.

Kyle really began to worry. Where was her best friend? Without finding an answer to this horrible question, he opened his history book and tried to focus on the Cold War when the professor began to speak. Suddenly, the door opened and a gust of wind appeared Lisbeth, legs plowed through broken glass, pale as a corpse exhumed eyes agars, Figure smeared the blood from his head. His clothes smelled burned, she trembled from head to toe and a strange horror on his face. The teacher is to get excited against latecomers, exclaimed:

-Miss Elisabeth-Maria Amanda Potts-all!

-Yes ... the schoolgirl whispered.

Hearing nothing more, the girl swung forward, ran spasms, collapsing on the stone floor. She felt the class is bustling around her before a cloud veil her eyes and she completely loses consciousness.

Hammer

More than elsewhere, a stagnant oppressive heat in the room, making the air unbreathable. Supine on a mattress a little too hard, Lisbeth was sore. Each particle of each every cell of his body was only pain. His legs stretched out on the same mattress, were covered with small bandages that were used to prevent contamination. His face still covered in dried blood, pain radiated a barely imaginable while some stitches closed up his head wound. His elbows were protected by large bandages cotton gauze fixed by preventing them from having direct contact over an element which re-opened wounds that covered.

She could not speak. Or speak would kill both simple gesture to swallow the hurt. Taking a deep breath, she walked on her painful iris pale green small room where she was lying. It contained a plastic table on which stood a jug pink plastic cup containing water and what seemed to be his shirt torn, half burned and covered with dried blood. A window overlooking the swing door opened onto the interior of the infirmary, a light diffusing between artificial and natural, which made him more headache. She tried to collect her thoughts. While thinking him a bad dog, it plunged deep inside herself and managed to remember: it happened in class, and then fell black. Black and had continued, continued, becoming a little clearer, allowing him to return to it.

Not daring to move his tongue for fear of even worse, a bitter regret Lisbeth enters the throat: why did it with the Folter of such a weapon? She would never have caused it. It was too dangerous. How had she simply could believe she could trust this creature? It was stupid, naive as usual, and it gave him a life lesson. Hardly daring to imagine how was the boss of her mother, she heard the door being pushed and three people entered the room. With relief, his eyes aching recognized Kyle hurried to his bedside as that of a dying woman. Although she knows she was topless, it was no problem to him that his friend and sees. After all, it would be much more naked girls that one day.

While the young man asked the usual questions of "How are you? "And" What happened to you? "Lisbeth looked at the two others. The first was Shadow, with straight pants, a black sweater knotted tie the school and her usual jewelry fetishes. Besides this one, a girl she had never seen the toisait. This one was tall, dark, face plowed by a reddish scar that lipstick color also reminded the wick of fire that fell behind the ear. She wore leather shorts, a red top that showed tattoos on her belly and Lisbeth could not help but notice the two tiny whitish scars between his knuckles.

-Lisbeth, called Kyle, Answer me.

Taking inspiration painful, the schoolgirl tried to whisper:

Kyle-K ... ...

Yes, I am. What is happened?

-C ... This ... Is a long time ... Explain ...

Every word was more painful than the last. How a simple cut could have had it so bad? Although she knows that it was because of biotechnology who lived in the weapon, she chose to focus on a way to end his suffering. Had it creates an antidote? Vague memories about it shook her memory. She saw herself in the established mixing the contents of his pieces, but she was unable to say whether or not she had managed to find the mix that dissipate the effects of the toxin. All for trying everything, she murmured:

-Kyle ...

Yes, what is it?

-V ... Go home ... In the bench ... On the back shelf ... There is a small box ... Especially do not lose ...

-Lisbeth, do not tell me you used the Folter?

-A ... So I'll tell you no ...

-Lisbeth, 'said the student, you almost got killed because of it, it is totally out of control!

-I am still ...

Kyle sighed before turning and leaving the room, leaving Shadow and the unknown head to head with Lisbeth. The young man approached her:

Hi-Lisbeth. I present Tanaquil!

-Hi, bowed thereof.

And under his tunes serial killer, Tana is quite normal.

Lisbeth did not doubt, but she did not care a bit to tell the truth. How could she could be interested in the unknown while each breath sending electric shocks to his whole body? She simply close your eyes and focus on breathing. Inhale Exhale ... Inhale ... Exhale ... ... It was only focus on these actions. Asked to breathe alone a dose of pain so high that the schoolgirl hesitated to stop. The girl realized she had not only create a weapon of ultimate torture, it was also an incitement to suicide. But she thought it was impossible to commit suicide as his body ached.

She did not paid attention to her breathing, living in this painful torpor. Finally put a hand on his shoulder, snatching a howl of pain. The slightest pressure against his skin as it was for a stab on each of his nerve endings. She opened her eyes and found Kyle bent over her, concern in his eyes scorching hot. Each of his gestures betrayed the anxiety that gnawed his heart. Neither Shadow nor Tanaquil were there.

-Lisbeth murmured it, I'm here.

She saw him, but that fact reassures his soul, it was not what she expected from Kyle. She waited for him relieve his body, and for that she needed those he had brought from the bench. With a force that seemed impossible to mobilize the schoolgirl whispered:

-A ... Then ... ?

-I, Kyle admitted by showing a box square tin.

-O ... Opens the ...

The young man obeyed, located inside a syringe containing green fluorescent liquid. He grabbed this one and, raising an eyebrow and asked:

-I need you inject it?

She simply close twice eyelids. Kyle bruillamment swallowed his saliva before sticking the needle in the arm of his friend. Lisbeth felt the tip into his chair as if it was a glowing dagger, but she uttered no sound, merely trying to remember what was in the green product. Arsenic, citric acid, a molecule mimicking toxin and a substance that prevents blood vessels from melting.

-It will take how long? Kyle asked, removing the needle from the pulpit of his girlfriend.

If Lisbeth calculations were good, which was always the case, the antidote would one to five minutes to act. And hoped that it is a. A heat wave spread throughout his entire body, warming his aching muscles to snatch screaming. A terrible headache then took a dark stain darkened his vision. Suddenly a spasm startled her, throwing against the wall, while his muscles gradually became less painful.

She took a deep breath of hot air while the pain he inflicted on his lungs disappeared, leaving only a fading memory in the memory sensitive. Without waiting, Lisbeth sat on his bed and grabbed his shirt burned the eyes googly Kyle. She slipped and got no more harm than if it were stumbling over a stone and pushed open the door of the room with energy.

-Lisbeth! She heard his friend call, Wait!

She would not wait. As his eyes became accustomed to the hard light of day, the schoolgirl went towards the exit, opposite the office of the school nurse. She absolutely had to call his mother what he is costing. Leaving the hospital, she runs led to the rectangular stone school before they exceed that with a quick and move towards a classroom still empty for the simple reason that the ceiling was falling to pieces. Climbing stairs, she found herself facing the door light wood carefree she uttered before entering the room gloomy. This one smelled musty and dust, but Lisbeth did not care much. Ten desk waiting in the shadows of ghosts students please be seated.

She sat down on a table, pulled his phone out of his bag and said:

-JULIET, called Mom.

-Well ma'am.

A few seconds later, the voice of Pepper echoed in the room as a terrifying threat:

Elizabeth, what are you doing?

-Hey Mom, I'm fine thank you!

-Do not be sarcastic! Shouted the woman, What did you do?

Is assouillant legged on the table, the redhead murmured, arranging a lock of hair behind her ear:

A-stupidity.

-A stupid? Lisbeth, what was in that syringe?

-Uh ... A biochemical toxin! Three times nothing!

Despite being several miles away from each other, Lisbeth could feel the tension that his mother lived in:

-Lisbeth, 'said the woman, You do not see what ...

-State is your boss? Eventually the schoolgirl, No, it's true, but I have my own idea.

-You have your idea? How does you have your idea?

-Uh ... the schoolgirl whispered ... Nothing. I'll go see ...

Pepper, almost shouting into the machine remotely, exclaimed:

-If you leave the school ADVISED before the end of the course I solemnly swear, Elisabeth Maria Amanda Potts, you're going to spend the worst fifteen minutes of your life!

-I just hoped you would avoid your boss suicide, confessed Lisbeth mysteriously rich experience.

A heavy silence fell on the line while Lisbeth heard the bell ring out. An hour had passed over. Taking a deep breath, she heard her mother ask

Elizabeth, what are you doing?

Nothing. Directly or anything. I'm coming. Only ensures that your boss does not stop breathing.

Why would he?

-Uh ... Lisbeth murmured rising and crossing the room fast ... Say breathing can be very painful ...

Elizabeth, I hate it when you take this enigmatic air, you look like your father!

I know.

Without delay, the girl hung up the nose of her mother when she pushed the door of the room. Mingling with the crowd that filled the hallway, the girl passed without difficulty the huge wooden door, but was still easier to slip between other teenagers under the bus that would take him to the house white without identity. His thoughts began to wander between his future, his mother, his father disappeared and High School where she stuck never had its place even in dreams. Why had she not escaped one night, escorted by Folter invention or a more obedient? Often, this question stirred the bowels of Lisbeth, but each time the same response was required of her: her mother.

Pulling his thoughts, a car horn sounded next to the bus stop. This one came from a black limousine with opaque windows shining in the sun. While the high school crowd approached the luxury vehicle, the rear window slid open and a man that knew Lisbeth went head

Elizabeth, called it.

This man had a head that could have just as well give a teenager as an adult, and Lisbeth had never been able to decide in which category to place it. And milk them for his angular face was out for his blond hair and his nose enhanced by a pair of black-rimmed glasses. He wore a blue silk Italian, a French white cotton shirt, brown leather shoes, a Swiss gold watch and a tie that the schoolgirl had often seen on the heads of state. This man, with one foot in childhood and the other in the ridiculous was a hobby that was to keep an eye on Lisbeth, his mother's request, which does not really suited him.

The man beckoned she did, against the heart. When is Justin Hammer would stop to pick her up after school when his heart to say and most importantly, why was he there? Suspecting that his brain the size of a peanut did not know his schedule by heart, he had to turn around the school all afternoon when he wanted to have a view from her. With a smile, the man exclaimed:

My dear Elizabeth! As you have changed since we last met!

-Well ... Since last week this is about my life has been turned upside down!

Opening the rear door for the greatest regret of the schoolgirl, the designer motioned him up:

-You will not take the bus with those idiots, right? Climbs, where do you go?

While all parts of his brain screamed as through a horn not get into the limo, Lisbeth knew that if she did before she went to serious problems. So she went to the back of the limousine with leather seats, heated by the sun and slammed the door behind her, entering with much joy a person condemned to death.

The car shook when Justin asked his driver, Hector Darius, a round man in a shirt that showed too much hair on his chest, pressing the fungus. Hector, that Lisbeth had long considered the emblem of idiocy, wore a curly mop of hair, a prominent nose, a beard of one or two days and despite his stature, he had never scare. He wore a denim bermuda arrival of the heat, and black sneakers he had exchanged with winter sneakers. Since childhood, he had treated the girl as a newborn, his speeches are responsible for recurring "Gouzi Gouzi Lisbeth small" or "Come a kiss to Uncle Hector. "In itself, this last request was, she always said," Who stinks of sweat and hairy as a baboon "and she had never been able to decide which of Justin Hammer or him it was the most wary. Stupidity, said his grandmother was contagious.

Justin Hammer grabbed a glass of whiskey brown while asking:

-So what's new?

-Well ... the schoolgirl whispered sarcastic ... Nothing you need to know ...

-Oh! I pray Elisabeth, how many times did I tell you not to vouvoyer me! After all, I am like your father!

Lisbeth was seized by a sudden desire to laugh despite the pain inflicted on him yet his ribs. What could she say to someone so stupid that thought with a mind so superior to the standard? Without thinking, she only murmured:

-I know ...

So now, just in the content of your week, made billionaire curious, You know you can tell me anything ...

-Well, it's not that I do not want ...

Come, tell me all! This is a bad score? A shameful stupidity? A new project? A boy perhaps?

-Well ... I'm sorry Mr. Hammer, but I can not stay, I gotta ...

-I'll stop now! Exclaimed the man swallowing a long swig of alcohol, In thee? I drive there now! Hector ...

-Actually, the cut Lisbeth If you drop me off somewhere, could you drop me off at the place of work of my mother?

A cadaverous pallor passed over the man's face before Hector does exclaims:

Small-Lisbeth in Tony Stark?

This exclamation of surprise gave just enough time for Hammer to consider a sentence constructed on which he may rest his arguments:

-What are you gonna do at this idiot? He asked.

-I will bring a few things to my mom lied ... Lisbeth.

What? A new project?

-Everything that you are interested in my projects! Lisbeth became angry.

Since childhood, this man, Justin Hammer, the most stupid and ignorant of weapon manufacturer in the world, asked him to show him what had sprouted from his incredible mind. And each time she had repressed, and each time he was asked again. As usual, the man said:

Business is Business, my dear Lisbeth! Think about what you could do if you put it like a little! Can you imagine? We could marketed these inventions and Hammer Multinational, this would be the promise of economic growth and a secure future for you ...

-You talk to me like I was an investment! Cried the red out of her.

The billionaire business sense obliging, put his glass on the arm of his leather seat and taking a soft voice, said:

I'm sorry if that's what you thought, but I did not say it to you about your future. You know, I'm like your father ...

But you're not my father! Screamed the girl.

Without further ado, she nudged the door which opened into gale, allowing him to jump on the low side. She made a gliding amplified by the speed before his fall is cushioned by an orange. Looking at the car off the road, the schoolgirl realized that one day she had broken one of the greatest weapons designer in the world, fought against a Nazi income beyond the grave and jumped a car running. It should mark this day with a red dot on his calendar. Rising willy nilly, she pulled out her phone sounds bag and asked where she was JULIET:

-At the junction of the third void.

Thank-JULIET. What is the estimated time to visit Tony Stark?

At least one-quarter of an hour if you take the shoes aerodynamic, ma'am.

And if I go on foot? Asked the redhead.

-The time estimate is at least one hour. If you can take a car, this time will be halved.

Thank-JULIET.

Arranging his phone, Lisbeth looked left and right, making sure no cars coming before crossing and heading to a turning point. In his mind, the words of Justin Hammer a worn engine whirred as: "Business is Business Lisbeth dear! "" You know, I'm like your father ... ". The schoolgirl had never thought that his father would want to market their projects. For a moment she imagined the shelves filled with shells and Monocle red Folter. How could you want to make public such innovations? Lisbeth did not know. She had never realized that we could sell things like this.

She crossed the street at a brisk pace, raging against Justin Hammer and his limousine had left in the most deserted places of the city, and one of the farthest from the house Stark. According JULIET métrait it an hour walk to reach the house, but she knew that for her mother would not be an hour but years. And she began to feel hungry, no breakfast beginning to be felt. Rejecting this childish thought her mind, she tried to find someone who could bring in the car. Not that Lisbeth does not know driving, but U.S. law does not accept that young people flying from sixteen years and eight months, eight months would Lisbeth in four months. What could she do?

While hoping not to be too yelled his mother flew a black Humer loomed on the horizon. Inside, a tall man with marked left trais guess a thrilling life was heading straight for the schoolgirl. His muscles contracted a tormented spirit kept by the first day of his daughter in a new school. The man stopped his vehicle up to Lisbeth and down the driver's side window:

-Hey! The he hailed, Hello. What are you doing here? You should not be in court?

-Uh ...

Shine light on the front of the badge of the unknown city police, Lisbeth felt calmer. Indeed, the opportunity to discuss with a gruff man who stank e cigar enchanted war, but if this man was the police then it changed his way of thinking. Noticing that detailing his injuries, she Imagina a history almost from scratch, stating:

-Hello. I will be in court, it is true, but I had a small problem with fight and my mom told me to join her in her work.

-Hmm ... You're in a sacred state ... It is not good to fight. Your dad told you!

I know. But I could not help myself and I think I'm lost. You could drop me off? I kinda hot ...

The man smiles before opening the passenger door, leaving Lisbeth mount. She put her bag at his feet and fastened while Humer was shaking. Man closing his window and asked, smirking:

-Where you going?

-In Tony Stark. You see where this is?

-Well ... I vaguely know but I do not where he lives, no.

Designating a turning point, the schoolgirl said:

-Take the first right. You know? While you may be familiar as my mother, Pepper Potts?

No, by cons I do not know this person, confessed man, What is your name?

Elizabeth. Elizabeth Potts. And you?

Logan said the man turning right. I have a daughter called Tanaquil.

-Well, I think I know her! Exclaimed Lisbeth. It is not new in the International Studies Charter High School?

A new smile twisted his lips policeman said:

-Glad to see that it is quickly made friends! Although these friends love to fight!

-I do not like to fight, confessed Lisbeth designating a left exit, I just was forced to defend myself.

And though this student is really tough if you put it in a state such as defending you ...

Let-it is a little out of control.

The policeman shrugged before shut and let a heavy silence hanging over the car. Silence had never bothered Lisbeth who since childhood had rubbed the strange shadows. They began to be part of her life when she asked her mother who was her father, then when she was presented to his mistress his first computer, they continued to occur on the rare occasions when she was going to play with other girls. But she never was formalized, the lack of sound evoking him nothing but the calm that reigned in his absence in the set. She pointed again repeatedly Logan road before the car rushes into the street with white houses, leaving lair as the girl figures engraved on porcelain plates. They followed the long road a quarter of an hour before Lisbeth asks Logan to stop the car. That it is executed before the girl goes down car with a smile. Once on the ground, she said:

Thank you very much, Mr. policeman!

-Call me Logan asked this one.

In this case, thank you Mr. Logan.

-The pleasure for me is Elizabeth!

The schoolgirl slammed the door before watching the car go back to what she knew to be the center of Miami police. Lisbeth took a deep breath before turning and setting intensely immaculate house. Without further ado she went to this one fast and overwritten by the sun, the doorbell rang. Immediately intervened JARVIS, as unexpected as JULIET:

Re-Hello. Do you have the password this time?

Not at all kind of canned food in big mouth! Exclaimed Lisbeth, I just treat your boss, let me go!

-Password rejected.

Open-me! Elizabeth shouted banging on the door.

JARVIS code would answer that without it nothing could be done, the door was opened by Pepper whose eyes gleamed with fury. Although she was still wearing his pajamas just covering her daughter could not help noticing that it was stained with blood. The schoolgirl pouted before feeling her mother hit her with violence cheek color is found by the slap. Massaging this one, Lisbeth complained:

-Ouch! You should wait until I could tell you about my day to hit me!

-That was for me to have disobeyed, Pepper did, and that you will come and spend all your free time here after tomorrow is torture for my boss!

-It's going to Mom ... she sighed. I have to fix my mistakes, not even the need for punishment!

-This is not debatable, Elizabeth! Sharply cut the redhead. Between!

-It does not have the code, JARVIS stopped his monotone, she can not get ...

The farm-JARVIS!

The woman let her daughter go before slamming the door behind them. The house was turned upside down, the carpet long hair burned, glass table had not been swept, a huge patch of congealed blood on the floor stagnated. Lisbeth followed her mother who took a narrow corridor that opened on a single door. The schoolgirl did not know what awaited behind this one. Was this motherboard JARVIS? Following the hallway? She simply let her mother go to her and open the door for him. Without daring to believe it, she stared at the bay window overlooking the sea, without wanting to know what it indirectly Folter and was able to do. Knowing the eyes of her mother glared, Lisbeth decided to look down at the man whose face pale, slightly greenish, glistening with sweat between two pillows. Her hair, thrown on her feverish face resembled a man condemned to death, his lips pursed left barely a trickle of oxygen supply to his lungs and his whole body was tense as hers had been. His shoulder was treated and a large bandage isolated five holes he had in the shoulder of the outside world, microbes as well as heat, heat that had not prevented his mother back cover on the pen chest of his boss. Lisbeth was not surprised, but the brightness that shone in the eyes of Stark took her breath away.

The iris blue weapon designer were inspired by a glimmer of hope in which memories danced in his mind if this one could discern with the naked eye. It seemed that this is a great moment for his mind could have so little contact with his body in a moment like this one. Pepper cleared his throat and said:

-Tony ... I you are someone ...

Between any fear of having to look at man's eyes, Lisbeth took a deep breath and be fists. He turned his head with a slowness which she attributed to pain before seeing each trais the face of the man contracted as if he had just seen an alien. Turning worm his mother, Lisbeth was most impressed when he said:

-You found you ... As you could find ...

- It does not matter, the woman admitted with a smile, I found it and it will heal you, that's all that matters.

Himself up with a force that Lisbeth believed impossible to use after a meeting with Folter, his gaze passed from mother to daughter and mother to daughter before he whispers:

-You look like ...

-Tony, you have a fever, said Pepper.

And I still know what I say, says the designer weapon, you have the same reddish complexion of the same thin lips, the same face shape ...

-But not the same brain slipped Lisbeth All she knows is making cloths with old curtains!

A strange smile twisted his lips as Stark's assistant fusillait his daughter's eyes. Drawing a smile on the lips of the schoolgirl in spite of herself, she bit the inside of the mouth, trying to hide his indifference to his mother's boss. That it rested on the shoulder of Lisbeth hand the girl recognized as unfriendly:

-Tony, this is my daughter, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, my boss. But I think you already know.

Dropping his daughter, the woman left the room, sending a nod to one of the two persons present before slamming the door. Lisbeth, putting his bag on the floor, felt a lump unborn in her womb. She was in the room with the head of his mother, who had a reputation as a womanizer and inveterate liar, but she had tortured a few hours earlier. Without daring to speak first, she heard the man mutter:

-How you doing?

-I beg your pardon?

-For Monocle, or for that creature ... How you doing? The technology required for this type of invention is theoretical physics and will be in three years ...

Shrugging, Lisbeth wondered what to say. Even someone who wondered how she knew something complicated, but this time it was a genius like her. Being extremely wise to take one of the sentences they had exchanged since their first meeting, she said:

-I am the one that will change everything!

-Very funny ... I would like to talk every two ...

-If it is to work for Stark Industries, but thank you Hammer Multinational me has already made an offer that I refused confessed Lisbeth.

This statement seemed to surprise the genius who fell back on his pillow, apparently too weak to hold a conversation for long. Although when his mother was part of the conversation that it became a fighter's travels. The man whispered:

-Who said anything about money? I am not Justin Hammer, and I do not care what my company can do ... What interests me is to understand and assemble ... And if I could find someone else who understands JARVIS what I mean occasionally it would be cool ...

-I have had this discussion a thousand times, confessed Lisbeth blushing.

A great smile passed over the lips of designer weapon before it does completely abandons the idea of pretending to be going well, no resistance to his eyes when his eyes fell on him leaving just enough time to whisper:

And if you could ensure that I have a little better everywhere it would be cool too ...

Ah? Said the young girl returning from the perspectives of high-tech construction with the head of his mother, Um ... yes! You have a molecular assembler?

-In the basement ... man confessed ... The code is Howard 345 .

-Thank you.

Lisbeth, leaving her bag on the floor, opened the door and was heading to the living room when a thought came to him in mind. She turned and asked Antony:

And the Monocle?

-In the studio ... Third shelf next to the prototype silver armor ...

Thanks, said the girl with a smile.

On her words she left the room, closing the door behind her. His heart was beating a strange cadence that she knew when she was upset. For the first time in his life someone had not regarded as a gifted immature and half mad, he did not put on her a look that crossed the phrases "But what it will done? "" I hope it does not blow everything up "or" Why am I friends with her? ". Some time she had seen these phrases in the eyes of Kyle or his old friends, his primary manager had looked like an alien, Justin Hammer as a monkey, his mother sometimes like a hybrid creature. But never did they put it on a happy look. Just happy without intension to laugh or make fun of it.

With a smile she walked into the living room where his mother pianotait on his laptop, phone wedged between shoulder and ear. She seemed deep in conversation with a magazine whose stormy Lisbeth had vaguely heard. Pepper gave him a vague nod meaning she had seen and that he would have to discuss it a bit. But Elizabeth wanted to mother him make a promise that she would:

-Mom, I want you to promise me to tell me who my father is ...

Sorry, but I can not access your application, as Pepper had for her daughter as a journalist.

-Okay, Lisbeth concluded, in this case the antidote I can not access your application.

-This is an exaggeration, was the mother on the phone.

-This is the price to pay for the entire press not talking about the "mysterious disease that has captured Tony Stark on the eve of the opening of the Stark Expo." I will slip a few tidbits of course ...

Making incessant comings and goings in the room, the redhead said:

-I need to think about ...

-This is reflected, was Lisbeth You have seven seconds and I'm down in the studio to be the antidote the world talk about the genius who dethroned Tony Stark! And if it does not suit you well I ... I ... I invite Justin Hammer dinner!

Terror was depicted on the face of Pepper. Décolorèrent her lips, her cheeks took on a hue close to the body before the redhead does murmur:

-Okay.

A huge smile painted lips Lisbeth who ran down the steps leading to the workshop. She felt as light as a butterfly, like a bird. It was happiness. Pure happiness, gross volcanic. Stronger than when she was walking invention, stronger than love, stronger than the first step on the moon Neil Armstrong, better than the birth of children, even better than all that all beings of the world had could feel like happiness through the ages. To believe that someone went carve a block to career happiness and feelings had sent him.

chart

Sitting on the stone floor, keeping an eye on the green fluorescent specimens who smoked in front of her, Lisbeth was trying to find a needle in the workshop, in vain. Where a genius he could store medical equipment? If it was a normal genius, anywhere. What it would serve it? But Lisbeth was convinced that Stark had, how else would it take to change his heart? Well he had injected a liquid anti rejection.

Turning again between concrete pylons, the girl flew over the ground before the eyes and sigh out of his pocket phone. Placing it on the ground, she exclaimed:

JULIET-standing!

The Samsung screen flashed, broadcasting a pale blue glow in the whole workshop. The workshop, as it was commonly called, was more like a cave of Ali Baba took or could easily be made for its expansion with a hundred square meters, furnished with a collection of car quite impressive, five Iron Man armor, a material which she could only dream of and a lounge. Walls, stone brown, rose to the ceiling with several gray concrete pylons distributed around the room to support the whole house, the concrete floor for a half and glossy black tiles for the other half reflected ceiling spots that glistened like the celestial vault. Lisbeth had never dreamed of having such a place to carry out his plans, and now she was there she wondered if there were more beautiful place on earth. If her mother was not at first believe it could have living in a dream.

-Looking Lady, said JULIET its robotic voice.

-Good. Could you pass me the room to scan?

Although Ms-safe.

A shock wave swept the blue room, from the schoolgirl's phone. Suddenly, a red light irradiation room when an alarm screamed, forcing Lisbeth to ears. The stone tunnel that served as the exit for cars was barricaded by an iron curtain while the girl screamed, trying to drown out the noise of the siren:

-JULIET, what happens?

-I detects an unknown technology Madame.

-Then destroyed it!

-I can not Madam, replied the computer, I think it is more powerful than me. It's all around you.

-Juliet, I'm surrounded by extremely powerful technology, so be a bit more specific!

-She is looking at me out of the system of the house. Madam, what should I do?

Moving towards the red bulb that flickered like a Christmas wreath, Lisbeth exclaimed:

-Try to block it. This is most likely a firewall installed by Stark ...

-Should I attempt an identification?

-If you've the time and energy, of course! Fit the schoolgirl amount on the hood of a red car to try to disconnect the siren.

She pulled his hands from his ears before entering a thread barely bigger than his little finger and twisting, while his son mid driver off. The bulb ceased to show any sign of ostentatious life while falling knew hood Lisbeth heard declare JULIET:

The stranger-Madam ... I disconnected from the system will most likely destroy me and ...

Why do you say that?

-His power is such that I can not resist any longer. You must disable me.

-Are you sure of that? Lisbeth asked anxiously across the corner of the room to find whence came the shrill sounds that pierced his eardrums.

-Yes, ma'am.

-Do you have time to run an identification?

-I do not need, ma'am. Unknown technology is identified on behalf of itself JARVIS.

Juliet's words, the look of Lisbeth met a white box attached to the north wall of the room that emitted this horrible noise. It was too high for her, and this time there was no cover on which to mount. Heading towards the box, Lisbeth said:

Code: MARIA P.713, Project: JULIET, Order: Disable.

-Thank you, Madam, said the computer screen while Samsung went out.

While Juliet was again silent, it had not been for more than three years, the siren stopped. Infernal calm fell on the room as a giant screen, made of glass or plastic or appeared in the center of the room. Lisbeth turned to this unidentified object she had never looked more closely and saw dozens of computer code that are defiled. Most alarming was not that someone creates a screen better than his, nor that it has emerged from nowhere, but she knew by heart these codes have to create. These numbers and letters separately, wanted absolutely nothing, but together they formed the motherboard JULIET. JARVIS that was apparently trying to hack. Do not rushing on the screen to prevent the supercomputer to hack his invention, Lisbeth just wondered why he did not hack the Monocle or Folter but did undergo this treatment JULIET with such ease.

Rushing on Monocle she had placed beside his pieces, she quickly had her answer: she creates JULIET three years ago and Folter and Monocle this year, it just was not their given all the same protection systems. JARVIS inflict leaving the poor motherboard JULIET what he pleased, and Lisbeth opened Monocle, making the screen appear glass, checked first if the approximation of Orion was problematic geological, ecological and birth. To his surprise, when the figures paraded on the screen, it seemed not.

She heard the door open and the mother's voice, soft as usual, exclaimed:

-Lisbeth, what you still doing?

JULIET-fought JARVIS, confessed the schoolgirl strumming on the screen to add a few changes that you speak much about the Monocle.

-With JARVIS? And you, what are you doing with that thing?

-This trick made Lisbeth looked up and his mother posing on a dark look, is the ultimate in modern astronomy and I check if the fact that Orion will be closer to the Earth is not being killing seals!

The woman walked up and asked his daughter, threatening, her red hair falling in front of her:

-And the antidote? It has a market it seems!

T-hat is true! Lisbeth confirmed the closing Monocle and rising to find a syringe. Give me the names.

Pepper, so frankly surprised by his daughter's eyes widened. She knew her safe and with an ego oversized but not to the point of asking this so frankly. If Pepper knew something about the father of her daughter, is that it was undrinkable, and the education she gave him made him almost bearable only she knew she would have to ruser:

Why would he more names?

-I beg Mom, I'm a genius! Exclaimed Elizabeth rummaging in a drawer. So it did not take long to be sure that you did not know the identity of my father! Or at least, not exactly ... So? Names?

Sighing, the woman confessed:

You are right.

-I know!

'Then I'll tell you a name, and give me the antidote, she bargained.

-If you want! Exclaimed Lisbeth finally seizing a syringe packed in a transparent plastic bag.

Approaching her daughter who opened the utensil end and plunged in a green fluorescent tube, the woman murmured:

Justin Hammer.

-I was sure! Lisbeth raged removing the syringe from the tube glass now empty, you should not avoid this one could not?

Elizabeth, if you wound no comments.

The schoolgirl pouted before tending to her mother syringe made fluorescent by the product. Hands trembled slightly as Pepper took:

-Okay, okay. I would not say anything. I'll lock up all these tubes in syringes and I'll go home. What is there in the fridge?

And the current girl?

Grandma sighed Lisbeth, I'm hurt and in my bag I have Folter to be covered in blood, I can not go back like that!

A silence fell over the two women. Their eyes met few seconds and neither the one nor the other could not guess what was going on in the mind of the other. With a sigh, going to obviously gave Pepper:

-Okay, okay. Returns.

-Thank you!

-But if I find the evening star at my window I swear you will regret it!

Lisbeth bit her lip before whispering:

-Okay ...

-I will put your bag in the hallway. And I forbid you to talk to Justin Hammer until tonight, okay?

Sighing, Lisbeth sat down, syringe in hand, and said:

-Got it.

In this case, maybe I'll find the world as I left this morning! Pretended to rejoice the woman turning heel and leaving the workshop.

Lisbeth looked at his mother up the few steps leading to the first floor before completing four syringes of anti-Folter. Taking four in one hand, and its Samsung Monocle in the other the schoolgirl left turn enchanting place that was for her the basement of the house of Antony Stark and up the stairs stone flat heavy heart, she promised to return. In the living room, the floor is burnt face gave him no consolation to the lost treasure, or the sight of his bag in the hallway. Opening this one, she put her phone and pulled out the box that Kyle had brought from the bench to put away carefully and syringes. She heard her mother and patron exchange a few words before she calle the box at the bottom of the bag, not thrown over his shoulder and pushes the door.

The heat overwhelmed again so what walked to the bus. His mind was tormented beautiful remind him she might be the daughter of the greatest jerk egocentric having existed, made a gurgling derive his thoughts on another subject: it was the lunch hour and she was hungry.

Elizabeth's lunch composed of a ham sandwich and a Coke. Sitting between his computer where it reprogrammed the motherboard JULIET and television broadcasting the latest information on news, his mind wandered between classes taking place in high school and that the head should have the boss of his mother. The schoolgirl took a shower and wore this shorts and a T-shirt with short sleeves clean it put as usual tinkering. Often his clothes were covered with sludge, but she had always associated the smell of his father, and it does not bother her that her cotton shirt still bears the smell.

Swallowing what was left of his sandwich, Lisbeth wrote the last line of code before pressing ENTER JULIET and reactivate the same time. These lines of code, different from previous JARVIS can prevent the remote control, but the girl had also added some changes. JULIET could now launch viruses, control most of the inventions of Lisbeth or lock completely, preventing any program into the computer motherboard. The monotone der saluted the invention:

Hello, ma'am.

Hello-JULIET.

-I see that you have made changes. What has happened?

JARVIS-hacked your motherboard, confessed Lisbeth closing his computer.

She stood up and grabbed her bag where Folter was still asleep, folded into its shell. Grabbing a red object, Lisbeth put it on the carpet where lay the table and, ignoring the weather report broadcast by the TV, said:

-JULIET, when I have opened it paralyzes you need.

-And how Madame? I do not see anything that could help me accomplish this task!

- And if you are contented to get his attention while I use this gem? Proposed Lisbeth waving a yellow dot that was created a few years ago and that allowed him, once asked, that she wanted to paralyze.

Great idea, ma'am.

Lisbeth, taking a deep breath stepped back and said:

-Code: MARIA P. 713 Project: Folter, Order: Opening.

Immediately, the android that was the Folter unfolded, leaving his red eyes shine even in daylight. Without waiting, Lisbeth rushed him as the voice of Juliet said, mimicking Pepper:

-Lisbeth! What is this crab?

Torn between the fear that held her stomach and the urge to laugh as he breathed this imitation, Lisbeth managed to attach the chip to the leg of the red creature. This one was white flash ran and slammed whistled like a snake's tongue before Folter is suddenly gone and a spasm, camped on his legs, all printed circuits are paralyzed. Gauging the creature in front of him, Lisbeth gave him a violent kick to make sure it was paralyzed before squatting, enter a toolbox and recover as to be larger than the creature.

Without further ado, the girl approached the fingers Folter shining in the shade of the house. Grabbing her right hand, she ran her hand over the claws covered with dried blood before a sigh and out of the case and a cloth sanitizing lotion. Tidying the red claws of the invention, Lisbeth wondered who owned that blood. A she or Stark? It has not happen to know than by analysis, and it does not die of envy.

Tidying pieces of metal like a surgeon's scalpel, Lisbeth eventually close the Folter and ask her red hull on the coffee table. A television presenter spoke now of the president's decision to accept the final agreement of Europe, which did not interest war for the first time in his life, his thoughts were all facing the same topic: the identity of her father. Out of his bag photo taken at the Stark Expo seventeen years earlier, Lisbeth gazed serious face Justin Hammer. She like him? She did not ask was, but it seemed not. She was not as stupid or as immature as he is. But she thought, Maybe education had given him her mother had reduced milk them of his character, in which case it could very well be his daughter. She had the same blue eyes as he, a desire endless fun, the trais purposes, and who knew, may be in its brushings hair curled billionaire they? That would explain his hair gorgon.

The schoolgirl was amused to imagine for a moment that she was the daughter of Justin Hammer, recognized, official, and even bearing his name. Amanda Maria Elisabeth Hammer. This idea snatched a grin before she tries to visualize what an evening public arms Hammer should look like. She saw herself in a pink cocktail dress, her hair tied adorned with a rose next to Justin in blue suit, which would fool the paparazzi smiles. Then he would speak on a platform of his latest project, without understanding a single word of what he was explaining and eventually at the end of the evening, half drunk, flirting with a model of twenty years.

This idea révulsa, but she knew she had to do it. Otherwise she would never know who his father was. And it was his greatest fear. After all, she had plans to be any girl, even that of an idiot like him. These reflections Lisbeth forced to stop idealizing her father, who was already a big step for her. Sighing, she got up, grabbing the Folter and went to the bench where she put it away in the safe which she had repaired the door yesterday. Slamming this one, she had a thought for JARVIS and wondered if he had managed to hack all data JULIET even passwords.

She returned to the living room and glanced at presenter who spoke about the attack on Antony Stark that took place in the morning. They said that the genius came out with a shoulder injury and multiple bruises but it would be in a state of open Stark Expo. Lisbeth was always amazed at the speed at which the press could get information, but her mother had never wanted to explain why, for professional reasons she said.

Dropping on the carpet, Lisbeth grabbed his phone and strummed it a few moments before a sigh and look up his bag which still rested on Monocle. Without waiting, she went to pick it up and put it also in the safe. She regretted somewhat what she had done to her mother's boss, although it was necessary to recover the Monocle. She heard shots beings hit the door without paying attention and continued to pound on the Samsung. Again she heard a knock without answering. Suddenly a terrible roar echoed through the house and the door, a shatter, landed a few inches from her.

Not knowing what to expect, she grabbed his Drons Z-shaped and putting the glove leather, got a good one. A form that seemed human despite his red and yellow into the room in strange mechanical noises. Lisbeth, every sense alert, threw two DRON the unknown at a speed so high that they hiss emitted into the air resembled those of the wind.

Shiny pieces of iron went crashing on the red and gold armor, emitting odd flashes blue, brand ultimate agony. The man tore those if its plastron while Lisbeth, scurrying like a rabbit, fled to the bench. She had never fear his inventions, Justin Hammer or his mother, then it not tremble before a man in a red and gold armor who came to pick a quarrel. This idea stopped her hand that would open the trunk to use Folter. She knew that there was only one person in the world to have a red and gold armor, and she had tortured a few hours earlier. Turning, Lisbeth identified Iron man who was standing in the living room, looking at the photo taken seventeen years earlier. He opened his mask and although its slightly waxy complexion, the look he put on the plate shone a glimmer of interest. Rushing upon him and his precious image, Lisbeth exclaimed:

-This is mine!

Yes, the genius was leaving the girl taking the picture, even though I do not see how you can hold ...

A question ... Elizabeth had always been accustomed to questions of all kinds, from all over the world, but never a man as the head of his mother. It would be necessary that she identifies, and for that he would have to watch it as neutral as possible so that it can not be inferred from his attitude. Straightening as she used to do when she wanted someone pleads his case after all, who would suspect a schoolgirl redhead with blue eyes straight in a blue outfit to make bombs exploded in court? - she said:

- It does not concern you! What are you doing here?

-I had to ask you how you were doing for Monocle, confessed Iron man watching the Serer shot against his chest.

-It does not concern you! Exclaimed the schoolgirl again.

-In fact, I am the greatest weapon designer in the world ... So if!

Lisbeth felt his legs disintegrate under its weight. She could not bear this long interview. Without admitting this man impressed. Why? Was it for this that he was armed and not her? For this he had the power to turn his mother in one word? For it was the first human being who does not take a monster? Or simply that measured one meter eighty, he wore a mustache, apparently did not care to be injured, and had an attitude that would qualified male? Lisbeth had never had a man in his entourage, if his grandfather, a man she had always considered a shriveled old prune, just good enough to tell him to stop playing with water guns in the summer. She remembered a particularly hot summer, where his family, consisting of his mother, grandparents, cousins, parents and some old cousins went to the pool so children do not dehydrate. His great aunt Petunia, a sixty year old woman with white hair was dyed blond deftly clear, as was proposed to teach all children to swim better and for a long afternoon swim seemed to take shape before them. And this is what was until Lisbeth flows into the pond, making the bomb, shouting "Fuck the man! ". This act had taken her popularity increased with his cousins although it has also drawn the ire of adults, whatever they are.

The other man who could have passed for a male presence was her uncle, she had seen only once in his life, the second marriage of his grandparents. Her mother often said that he lived in India and had a family, but she never had the courage to check. She had a great uncle, Jeffrey, a gray-haired man who approached a thin gray mustache and thick suits. She and her mother saw the major holidays such as Christmas, Easter, birthdays and some new years, but since Lisbeth had hidden an Ice-Tea in his Christmas-it was five years ago they only saw very rarely. Although it may seem strange, Lisbeth sometimes regretted his inappropriate behavior, but not with his uncle Jeffrey. Indeed, it was discovered a few days before Christmas, a story that had the adults laughing his family has always had the habit of putting his hand on the buttocks of the Pepper family celebrations and ask him feared by all single "How are love? "A surprise awaited Uncle Jeffrey. In fact, every members of the family had found Potts husband or wife of twenty years and twenty eight years his mother was the equivalent of an alien. So when his uncle Jeffrey arrived at the new year took place in the home of her grandparents this year, he had approached his mother and advancing his hand toward his buttocks, while asking the fateful "How will the love? "His mother had returned. Jeffrey was then faced with a round belly that held its seventh month of pregnancy. Knowing that we could laugh at his mother had never entertained that Lisbeth had just taken a malicious pleasure in ridiculing his uncle as he had ridiculed his mother eleven years earlier.

The last male figure that would instill some values pus was Kyle's father with whom she had spent half her childhood. Unfortunately, this one spent half his time working with Tony Stark quarter, and remained the only quarterback he wanted to spend with his wife and son, but the best friend is with them small. She had understood and lived with his mother, or alone, which had disturbed. And the presence of this man, who did not put the hand on the buttocks to his mother asking how would loves, or telling him not to stop building weapons, not living in India, or who like Hammer wanted marketed its projects, or as the father of Kyle who did not even. He even came home to this.

-You will not find anything to say? Stark asked, leaning lightly on it, as if that would help better get off his cloud. So I right!

No, it has nothing to do! Exclaimed Lisbeth out of his memories, you have nothing to know about me!

Ah? And why?

-For what if my genius I have nothing interesting! I was raised by my mother, my grandparents are crazy ... and I love making bombs exploded in court! That's it!

Sensing that the girl was not very willing to talk, the designer had an idea that could not germinate if his twisted mind:

-You? A genius? Single girl completely in a pinch, why not, but a genius ...

Lisbeth, tightening the points, exclaimed:

Ah yes? I'm not a genius, sir-I-I-walk-in-armor-and-I-don't-do-that-of-crap? In this case, come with me, you'll see!

Away fast to the bench, a smile appeared on the lips of Stark when he followed her. He knew that two of his inventions, most of which he had analyzed JULIET motherboard that JARVIS had downloaded and was surprisingly complex for its designer has sixteen, and he found all three incredible. He knew that Lisbeth was genius, probably superior to his own, but he wanted to know. Know what she was doing, but also what it was, what it could pass through the head so that it can make things as incredible. Lisbeth, entering the set, exclaimed:

-JULIET! Up! Code: MARIA P.713, Project: ALL, Order: Opening!

Immediately, a whirring sound from the drawers and opaque on the table and on the shelves. The safe was opened by itself. Drawers creatures emerged bolts and iron, standing on their feet, their mechanical arms or other objects giving them an appearance vaguely animal for sure. Some unlike anything alive, such as a pen that turned out to be a laser, a gray ball which was actually an Ice-Tea, coffee, which began as a locomotive whistle and is filled with steak and frit, a piece of glass rose weightless and changed colors without order, from pink to blue to blue. Beyond these gadgets, Monocle, the Folter, JULIET, and a chair covered with blue creature, an almond iron opened to give a slightly curved iron plate decorated with two mechanical wings covered with a dark skin , which looked like a metal wood top with a proposed change android voice a DNA code. Blue creature, once standing on its hind legs, turned out to be two times greater that Iron man, blue horns frankly did not give confidence in his small goatee hanging from the tip of his mouth adorned with sharp tooth hundred . He displayed two large wings that Stark recognized as an improvement of mechanical wings, and screamed that smiled Lisbeth. Each creation emitting a noise, a strange symphony filled the bench mixture explosion request made by androids voice, shouting and "Where is Hitler? ". A candle stood on a shelf and began to play a tiny violin that sounded strangely loud for its size. Out of the safe, a tin case opened, revealing three revolvers worthy of a science fiction movie. They were titanium it seems, green apple covered spheres in which a strange object like an embryo rolled on itself. Lisbeth enters a wall and shot, causing the system to wake up sleeping biotechnology, making them spit out a green beam laser that seemed the designer. The shot did perform jump the candlestick violinist before drilling the wall that closed as if he had never had. The walls themselves were inventions of the schoolgirl. A pair of basketball flew, keyboard piano began to play with the candlestick and nobody asked anything it has a microchip was grafted behind the Iron man head without feeling it. Immediately, a smell he recognized as belonging to the seabed and filled his nostrils, staring eyes, he saw the set is transformed into a coral reef. Holographic fish spent a few inches from him and he could almost touch them. The landscape changed and he found himself between Jupiter and Neptune, and in the bowels of the planet. The heat was such that he thought for a moment that it was real.

Lisbeth déconnecta chip before throwing it in a drawer, bringing the head of his mother to reality. Without waiting for him to say anything, she grabbed a wooden stick and pointed it at him before whispering:

-Abracadabra.

Immediately a blue light appeared at the end of the wand and, in a flash, Tony found himself in jeans and shirt in the set, the armor having disappeared. The furniture, the chandelier began to play a song that Lisbeth knew to be a classic Disney, accompanied by piano, he began to sing. Lisbeth, a smile, held out his wand again to Stark:

-Abracadabra.

The armor came grasp as vices, her breath away. How did she do that? He needed a minimum of three minutes JARVIS helped to remove the armor, so how was she to withdraw it in three seconds and give it to him so quickly? Been without response, Lisbeth threw the stick in a drawer while the blue creature, consisting of bolt and chair, grabbed the Folter between his muscular legs to prevent movement.

-Not bad ... whispered the designer weapon.

I know. JULIET!

-Yes, ma'am?

Code: MARIA P. 713 Project: ALL, Order: Closing.

Immediately, the flora and fauna that inhabited the recently established is curled, turning into strange geometric iron foundry. Everyone went tidy, driven by a strange and unknown forces that had neither shape nor smell: JULIET.

Lisbeth, crossing his arms over his chest, asked:

-So? Who is the genius here?

-I lower my hat. Congratulation.

-Thank you.

The schoolgirl approached a transparent glass panel on which was taped sketches and complex measures. Snatching the various leaves, red took a pin and used it to attach the photo taken at the Stark expo top of the table. Heading towards the table in the middle of the room, Elizabeth stooped to the ground and pulled out a shoebox she climbed on the table. Blowing the thin layer of dust that had covered the girl opened the box without hesitation and found a dozen shots varied. By entering a representing Justin Hammer, she took another tack and stared at the image on the glass table. In this picture, the billionaire was several years younger and laughing on the beach in front of the chimneys of Havre. Lisbeth had taken with a disposable camera during the trip, but she never would have thought to have come out of the box in which she had locked many years earlier.

Entering a new bug she added a yellow paper on which she had written the words "Daddy can be" under the picture. LED, Stark raised an eyebrow, that Lisbeth could feel as he seemed surprised and upset:

-This is your father? He inquired.

-Can be made the schoolgirl.

-I did not know that Pepper had a relationship with him!

Without daring to look at the face of the designer, Elisabeth let these words escape his lips, strange birds screaming their joy at finally fly:

-She did not have.

Ah want? In this case why would he your father?

-For that I am an unwanted child that my mother has long regretted kept, admitted that the schoolgirl was convinced.

This seemed to surprise even his Iron Man armor. In his head, thousands of ideas crossed, all the more strange than the last. He was not sure he knew that Pepper had a daughter, but now that he thought he seemed to remember such an announcement. It was sixteen years ago, returning six months off his assistant asked him for reasons unclear. He saw her enter the room where he was arguing with a reporter on the phone. Hanging in the face of this terrible bitch was a foolproof chronophagie has he had to turn to Pepper and congratulated him do that all the time. It required patience and wisdom foolproof, what he did not have, as its brand image was marred what was it more during the absence of the young woman. They had exchanged two or three commonplace before briefly the content of their six months. He said he had finished armor that she had a baby. This surprised him, but a lot of things surprised and Pepper do not reparlant he had exhausted the idea of his head. Raising an eyebrow, Lisbeth just heard him murmur:

-Surprising ...

Yes, I think so too. I call this picture "The organization". I think it sounds good.

-Rightly. What Will it serve you?

A find-who is my father, said the redhead as if it was obvious.

He's gone? Tony was surprised both relieved that his assistant is nobody in his life but also boosted the idea that anyone could abandon a baby.

Elisabeth laughed before turning and planting on Iron man blue eyes of knowledge. His eyes seemed to be contained all the knowledge in the world, although it is physically impossible.

No! I just do not know who knows!

Ah? Your mother never told you to?

The girl left the set a good pace, saying:

-She does not know herself. So I'm going to take my little survey ...

-You are brave ...

-Courageous? Crazy, maybe, but courage has nothing to do with it.

Coming into the room, she sat down on the rug and looked at the screen where the presenter spoke now in a suicide attack that took place in southern Syria. There paying no attention, Lisbeth looked Stark coming towards her, raising an eyebrow. He did not seem to understand something.

-Who is he? Asked the girl.

-You did not feel any different?

This question sounded strangely in the ears of Lisbeth. It was the first time someone asked him this question, the first thought that someone does not fundamentally different. Raising an eyebrow, she asked:

-You do not think me different?

Although safe-not. Why is it that you would be?

Fit-Well ... she seemed to hesitate, For what I do bombs and I'm just more mature than a child of ten years?

-I think you're more mature than me.

Yes, but you have a case.

At the same time, the TV presenter seemed to come out of his stupor and said, while images taken on a crime scene is displayed on the screen:

- ... A serial killer is rampant in the city for a few days. There are at least five victims who are eminent figures in the medical and technological fields ...

-Well, the schoolgirl was speaking to Iron Man, Looks like Folter is not the only one to blame!

- ... The police have no suspects so far but the police are doing everything in their power to catch this man.

Band of incapable Stark sighed closing his mask.

-As you say.

-I'll let you, I see your mother happens: you'll spend time dirty cards, believe me!

Turning to the man, the girl jumped up and came and seized the golden arm she drew. She did not want in any way that his mother returned without seeing that his boss was not the point of death and that she had no reason to blame:

-Please, stay, blew it. Otherwise I'm going to disassemble!

-I think you handle pretty good tools to do your set.

-I beg you.

-I agree, with one condition.

Although Lisbeth did not want to haggle with the dealer gun, she heaved a heavy sigh before asking:

What?

Soon-tomorrow we try to obey the Folter. I think it has some problems with authority.

-The Folter? Oh no, he's gonna kill us ...

-I beg you: artificial intelligence is not developed enough to take decisions!

-Uh ... No, but I made a mistake ... At the first activation I found him funny swear allegiance to Hitler and he believes that the Führer is still alive.

Even behind his mask, she thought she saw Stark laugh. Giving it a violent nudge in the belly of metal, she exclaimed:

-Do not laugh! How do you think I'm doing with him?

-I do not know but even there it beats records ... And I thought the only one doing stuff with my crazy inventions!

-You do not sixteen! Lisbeth said dryly.

-We will find a solution ... Well, for the moment, he was bursting with laughter again, not sure what I see but ...

Giggling, he looked Lisbeth become red with rage and said:

Stop laughing, I activate immediately or you Folter it rips!

-Well, it is not my habit to give but okay!

Pepper came at the same time, disheveled, still wearing his pajamas. She shot her daughter in the eye with a little more delicacy a gun:

Elizabeth!

Yes?

He'll have you give me an explanation of what happened to my boss!

-Uh ...

Turning the head to Antony who stared, Lisbeth looked with a half smile and her mother blush, looking down at his feet, muttered a word incomprehensible mixture of disbelief, certainly hesitating between strangling her daughter to death and hit against a wall. The girl would have bet on before the strangulation Pepper falls head and supports the looks of her employer and her daughter who was a horribly identical blue. Unlike those of terror and Lisbeth shone as Stark seemed about to burst out laughing. She knew that her boss who could laugh with his eyes. She realized that he could do things when summarizing everything he could do as much with his body as his mind. She took pictures of the mind before exclaiming, addressing him as his daughter:

-Tony! What are you doing here?

And though your daughter has hurt me it seems, had genius, I came to seek restitution.

The face of red decomposed, which greatly amused Elizabeth before she heard to exclaim:

But you told me that ...

-I do not engage in lawsuits against it, eventually Iron Man, and it's true. But here I am talking about compensation, which is not the same thing.

-But what do you want? The woman asked. Money?

-Please Pepper: I'm a billionaire. No, I was thinking that if I stayed for dinner tonight with you well ... This would be a good enough compensation!

Lisbeth could not refrain from laughing while his mother's eyes lacked her eyes out. How? His boss was a genius, playboy, philanthropist, billionaire and could dine in the finest restaurants at dinner she wanted ... In his wildest dreams that could not even.

-Uh ... What do you mean by that? She asked.

-Well, you, Elizabeth, I now cook, set the table and dinner. Okay?

-But ... Tonight we eat leftovers ... Lisbeth murmured giggling.

Ah ... murmured Pepper, I forgot the tiny detail ... It does not matter, I'll ...

-This is perfect! Exclaimed Iron man holding his assistant by the arm, like a fury, headed for the kitchen. Do not change anything for me Pepper: I never ate the leftovers somewhere, then there's a first time for everything!

-What are you? Inquired Lisbeth leaning against a wall as she laughed, an alien?

-I do not see the connection. In any case this is what I demand as compensation: it seems you fit?

-Suitable? Pepper murmured, I would not say suitable, I'll tell exaggerate. You do not want to go home and come back tomorrow, or after tomorrow, so I have time to cook some suitable, to tidy the house and stick a slap to my daughter?

-No sorry, I rest.

The redhead let out a heavy sigh that spoke volumes about the state of excitement in which it was before moving his hand through his hair, inspire hot air and lay on her daughter a reproving look. This one stopped laughing immediately before Pepper declares:

-In this case: Elizabeth is in the set with Mr. Stark and helps to remove the armor. During this time I'm going to change and I'll start preparing dinner.

-Yes sir! Although chef!

Iron man grabbed her by the hand and led him to the bench where she tried to find the magic wand which she had used a few minutes earlier. Raising an eyebrow, Stark said:

-For someone who makes a torturer, which brings Orion few kilometers from the earth and sow vigils I find you very obedient to your mother!

-A that tell you! Exclaimed the girl out of the box baguette, My mother is the worst scourge of the Earth has ever known ... Do not laugh! I swear! It must have kinship ties with Hitler!

Do not say that ... It is important that the link was with his parents and treat Hitler's niece is not good!

Crossing his arms over his chest, Lisbeth realized that he had at least as much temperament and that she did not mind. She said, a smirk:

Dixit, who has always believed that his parents were old fools!

My parents were very boring and old anarchists straddling protocols, corrected Stark, and I do not think your mother has sent pension, though?

No, for that otherwise it would be all alone at home and that she would not stand! But if I had a dad I'd be on the other side of the world in a school for genius!

She handed the baton to engineering and muttered a "Abracadabra" before the armor withdraws from itself and comes to rest on the ground in pieces. Setting the red, Iron man confessed:

-I think not.

-Well, you're wrong! You do not know my mother!

-Si. We worked together for twenty years.

And I support the last sixteen years we're even.

Lisbeth put his wand and left the bench while escaping the kitchen smell it recognized as an omelet. She almost burst out laughing: she had inherited from her father after her mother and knew nothing about cooking as one day his mother had tried to teach him the basics of cooking and had tried to make an omelette. She succeeded ... to have what appeared to be a sponge burnt after six hours. Lisbeth was not made for cooking, by the sandwich.

Advancing towards the kitchen, she found Pepper in denim shorts and a tee shirt that was going to cook something in a pan. Something that proved to be an omelette, as predicted Lisbeth. Approaching her mother, she exclaimed:

-I took his sardine tin can!

-Perfect! Come to the table! And identical plates, not a flush and a checkered!

The redhead approached she opened a cupboard and took out three glasses on the table she disposed transparent plastic when she returned to the closet. Frowning, she cast a glance in the closet before exclaiming:

-Mom! There is no such three plates!

And in the service we offered your grandmother?

What? This horror? Do not count on me to touch it, I threw it in a box at the bottom of storage and there is!

Turning in a move that would could scare a Marine, Pepper shot his daughter's eyes:

-You did WHAT?

I-store service ... In your closet. Suffice to say that I do not wear my heart!

Elizabeth ...

Oh-oh ...

Refusing to upset his boss before she died well envy, Pepper took a deep breath and said:

In this case, too bad, is one that looks like the other two. What you meant in the set? I heard my name ...

-Uh ... Began Lisbeth hesitant.

-The genealogy of the family of Hitler, only half lied Stark coming to help the girl get covered.

LED, Pepper turned again to his omelette, frowning:

Go sit-Tony: you are injured and ...

- ... And I asked to dine with you, not that you invite me. So much to lend a hand.

For the first time, Lisbeth noticed that he had one arm in a sling and it surprised her. Usually she had a sense of detail, but the day had been stressful, as she put it down to fatigue.

Who had thought that evening the two aliens Family Potts: Pepper the single and rebellious Elizabeth would dine with magna military industry, sitting around a table in the kitchen, eating an omelet cooked with this he remained in the fridge and talk about everything and nothing? Person, and certainly not Obadiah Stane who did not believe when Tony told him the next day. Spitting coffee on the piano that was in the living room, bald coughed many times before exclaiming, watching her move the injured arm in a sling that held against his chest

-Is this a joke?

-Can I tell you! You know I'm a narcissistic egocentric but not a liar!

-I used to all of you! Exclaimed the man, then how Pepper has a daughter ...

Yes, Elizabeth! Confirmed the man.

He got up and went to his room when he returned with a jacket and his phone. He slipped it into his pocket before they did murmur Obadiah:

And ... It is?

What? Inquired the genius raising an eyebrow.

-Well, you tell me it was sixteen, she has blue eyes, with disconcerting facility technology and is the daughter of Pepper ...

-Uh ... so what?

So what? And while everyone knows that you're you and Pepper woke up in bed together after a night a little watered seventeen years ago. So what it is your daughter?

Frowning, the billionaire exclaimed, took a hesitation although this is more of a reflex:

No! Finally, I do not think ... Or I'd be surprised ... But ... No, that's impossible!

-Well ... If you say ... She is so talented it this small?

Oh yes, Stark muttered from his jacket over his shoulders, I think it is better than the German ...

-Joshua Getz, helped Obadiah, He was there at the Stark Expo, which took place seventeen years ago.

Yes, and Justin Hammer, without hesitation, and Aron Aärkof ...

-I am surprised that you remember his name, confessed Stane. Tell me your genius you'll take her to the Tactic's game? I recall that your teammate was eliminated last ...

I know, I know ... I do not know if I'm ready to take him there.

-He's a genius or not?

Oh yes!

In this case, it has its place in the brotherhood and final Tactic's game takes place next week. You're not going to play alone and hurt, right?

-Yes ... No ... I do not know ... You give me a hand?

The bald man approached his friend and spent his jacket over his injured shoulder before asking, seeing grin:

-Are you okay?

-Yes.

-So, you do not have any recollection of what happened, whispered Stane.

Actually he remembered everything but not stealing the Potts family involved in this case, he told police he did not remember anything, and since he writhed in pain and reluctant to stop breathe, they had believed. Now that he had uttered this lie he had to hold:

No, no.

-I think I got a lead on your or your attackers confessed man up, it's Logan ... I think you know ...

-Wolverine? Wondered engineering. What is he doing there? I have five holes in the shoulder, not three!

-But he has a daughter, Stane confessed she Tanaquil and call it ... Finally it has two claws Adamandium ... And two plus three equals five ...

-Uh ... I think not! And how you know this girl?

-It is the teacher who manages or managed the Adamandium who told me a few days ago ...

Raising an eyebrow, Stark inquired:

-Managed?

-The teacher died three days ago, confessed Stane, he was assassinated.

-Hmm ... This is not the first scientist to be killed in recent days ... Well, we gotta go and forget Logan and daughter: I do not think they have any connection ...

ée schoolboy

Sitting between Kyle bit his nails against his geography book and that Tanaquil feet on the table, looking at her red nails polish sighed wearily Lisbeth. She had always hated the course and it was not likely to start now. What she did not know is that her side Lisbeth equally bored and she never said no to a desire to have fun. He lacked only enough to make a toy. Turning to her neighbor, she called:

-Ep! Pst!

What? Fit the mutant turning red a look meaning both "Fuck me not" and "the farm or I'll turn into mat".

-You have a trombone? Lisbeth asked.

-Is what I look like to have a trombone?

-No, but you've got a mouth on you and annoy me too so if you had a trombone ...

What? You have a helicopter? Pff ... Poor girl ...

Raising an eyebrow, Lisbeth who supported poorly or not at all we take the high said:

And what do you propose to pass the time?

-Well ... That you shut your mouth, to start this would be great ...

-Do not start. I try to pass the time!

For now, you bullshit me the redhead!

-Well, never mind, I'm going to have fun alone. You do not have metal?

Sighing, the girl exclaimed, raising his eyes to heaven:

-Fuck you!

-Damage. You should have seen the head of Mr. Silverfaet distorted by pain.

This last word rang with joy to the ears of Tanaquil who had in mind a real compass and barbarism when a word appeared as pain or blood in a sentence, she could not help but look at the person who uttered. Turning to Lisbeth, who had brought his bag of what appeared to be a spectacle lens, the girl asked:

And if I give you the metal, what you gonna do?

-Hmm ... You'll see. Give me metal.

Tanaquil stooped and walked with his fists two claws which made Adamandium eyebrows Lisbeth. Returning to his surprise, the redhead murmured, pointing to a ray of sunlight passing through the window behind them:

-Very well. Then it turns to the teacher within.

-What place? Asked the brunette turning radius.

-Do where imported but beware: it'll burn a bit!

Oh ... In that case ...

She waited until the man turns before putting the radius on the buttocks of his teacher. Lisbeth spent the spectacle lens in front of the metal claw and fixing pants man murmured:

-Five ... four ... three ...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!

-Oh, Lisbeth murmured with a smile looking its tweed pants to smoke, it is more cozy than I thought!

Tanaquil laughed as the teacher began to prance a kid come into the room, screaming in pain in front of his pants on fire. The class's eyes widened before bursting into laughter and Lisbeth brown and not dismantle their little machine. The girl with red eyes and drew up his claws extended his hand to Lisbeth:

Kill Tanaquil-Logan-Verley, but just call me Kill, actually my name is written Tanakill but they changed it in my file!

Maria-Elisabeth Amanda Potts-all!

Ah! I know this man at all! Very nice!

The redhead laughed, he had a lot of joke about his father, but this one if not the most intelligent was the funniest. Fixing the hands of the mutant where his claws had disappeared, she asked:

Your father is not the police who call Logan?

-How do you know?

Oh ... a chance.

-Says: your father really call "tout court" or ...

No, did Lisbeth with a smile, I have no father!

Ah ... I have no mother! In fact I think it is better to have no father than to be called "short while."

Elizabeth smiled before looking at the teacher scream and declare:

In any case, it will have it blazes for a while!

It-yes!

At the same time Kyle was a boundless goodwill grabbed the fire extinguisher and doused the teacher before watching the flames and extinguish his teacher yelling

ALL SHORT-Miss!

Oh no ... Lisbeth sighed ... It's not true ...

-They call you all "tout court"? Tanakill laughed.

-Yep, the girl sighed, and he still has not started ...

IT WITHOUT FATHER!

- ... A scream. Yes sir?

A fast approaching the redhead, the teacher exclaimed:

-You've burned!

-Uh ... Well this is directly Archimedes you burned.

The professor's eyes widened as Tanaquil doing everything possible not to laugh. She had never met someone so insolent yet does not seem to be. She seemed incredibly amused, as if he had just emerged clown in the back of Silverfaet and started making faces.

-I beg your pardon?

And what did you burned is a laser and the laser was discovered by Archimedes. So technically since no one has taken on the light, and this weapon is made exclusively in light, well ... It's you that Archimedes burnt!

Do not laugh, I miss all short!

Oh but I did not laugh at you!

A-yes? In this case when you laugh with me? I am curious to know!

-Oh! But I can do it!

She leaned on his bag and pulled out a computer opened it before going to pound on the keyboard and say aloud:

-JULIET! Up! Prepares the firing of DRACOfr71. Improves the ability of the wings of three percent and ... How much is the lap record in the world?

-Two days and six hours ma'am.

-Perfect! Then remove three percent of firepower, command him to go around the earth and bring here a Chinese, an Afghan, a Peruvian, a Tibetan, an African and an Australian ...!

-Well ma'am.

Lisbeth seemed to set some parameters before putting on his blue eyes full professor star garni that smile "Look I'm going to do something sick." And indeed a few seconds later a blue dragon with horns skull whose top touched the ceiling came, holding in his paws a huge man of Asian type, a blonde woman who seemed Australia, a Peruvian, an Afghan and an African. While all eyes écarquillaient and the unfortunate travelers began to moan in several languages, Lisbeth murmured, smiling lips of his father:

Here, sir, then I laugh at you.

A few minutes later, Lisbeth laughed unfortunately large world. Sitting in the Headmaster's office along with Tanakill, Kyle who was accused and Shadow had laughed when the dragon breathed flames on Silverfaet she sighed, annoyed. The headmaster took his discoure:

- ... What you have done is unacceptable.

-Unacceptable, Shadow sighed, it was funny: nuance.

-Funny Mr. Blake? Your mother does not say much.

-Well then? You have proof?

The man took four people to enter each of the defendants would like to know also: Kyle's mother, Pepper, whose eyes flashed, Logan had a monstrous smile and some platinum blonde mounted six inches heels was too short a skirt and a pink tank top bright red. The headmaster stood as Logan approached Tanakill Pepper Lisbeth, the mother of his son and the wife of Shadow. Pepper whispered, terrified:

-Mr Headmaster, I'm confused, I ...

Thank Potts-miss but it seems to me that it is my turn to speak, said the man.

-Kyle! Exclaimed his mother named Ashley, a large Métis woman smoothed her hair, I forbid you to spend time or speak to that bastard, okay?

My daughter? Exclaimed Pepper, A bastard ... remove it immediately!

-I think she's not wrong, was the woman high heel and the twisted mouth and too much makeup.

-It is better not to be the child of person rather than a prostitute! Exclaimed the redhead.

And pan in the teeth, made Logan.

Oh you are silent! Ashley exclaimed. Kyle, you better obey me. As you Pepper if you were not a drag ...

-I beg your pardon?

- ... Maybe your daughter has a father and maybe she would not be so unstable!

-Maybe you could close, Logan suggested in his usual gentleness that he wants to defend that Elisabeth knew friendly.

Me? Mother took umbrage Shadow pouted, A prostitute?

-You whore, was the mother of Kyle, You not interfere!

Tanakill could not restrain a laugh that echoed in the room with insolence while Hemilson rose, hands evidence to indicate either that person is going to hit for adults subside. Fixing the four people who were fighting more or less, he said:

-Ladies, miss, sir ... Calm down please.

-How long have I want to tell you Pepper! Ashley exclaimed, but Lisbeth is a bad influence on Kyle ...

And on Skar, lied blonde wishing to know she was there, and I'm sure it also has a bad influence on your daughter sir!

Logan and his daughter exchanged glances before surprised laugh, which surprised more other parents. How could you have a bad influence on Tanakill? It was impossible, even Logan had not yet it was not "the kind and obedient officer." Her daughter had a bad temper and she was proud, he knew. Taking, Ashley exclaimed:

-Maybe it would be good to tell him who his father is, do not you think?

Tell him, in this case, taunted Pepper.

And although in what I could see of her she is playful, curious, intelligent and very dangerous admit it then she is the daughter of Joshua Getz!

Pepper and Lisbeth eyes widened as the mother of Shadow wondered if she had slept with him or not. Logan laughed before Pepper does sound exclaims:

The German-Nazi ideas who?

-Himself!

-Mom! Exclaimed Lisbeth.

-Lisbeth, no comment! As you Ashley I'm curious to know who told you that I sleep with it up!

The redhead jumped up and left the room while running Tanakill darted after him, refusing to listen to the debate on sexual education to be held in the principal's office. Although it was faster Lisbeth she let go and overtake the retreat into the bathroom where she heard him burst into tears. She sighed before closing the bathroom door and approach the main cabin where the redhead was crying. Knocking at the door, the girl with red eyes exclaimed:

-Lisbeth! Get out of there!

-No! Let me!

-Go! What is it? It is because of your mother?

No! My father! My father may be a Nazi ... A Nazi!

So what? Mine was a serial killer!

She heard crying silence for a moment before the trembling voice of Lisbeth whispers

-Seriously?

Although safe-yes! And I do not cry! We must be strong in my old life!

-It's not you who has a mother and father hate you you are looking for! It is not you who are not mimicked by everyone since you're small!

No, it's true. My mother died, my father and a policeman freak we spend our time to come and go between cities to escape our past and with my claws you really think we do not look at me like a zoo animal?

-Uh ... Well ...

-Si. But that's life redhead then listen carefully to what I tell you: in life there is no limping, except in the stories of kids then either you walk or you die, and I have a feeling you want to walk.

-Is your best friend you already look like you're an alien?

-No.

-Does your mother or father has already said that if you were not born it would help matters?

-No.

-Is what you already regret being alive?

-No. I've never had any of that from what I've never had a best friend, I did not know my mother or almost and that I was so attached to my transfer that I I forgot the world around me. So tell me, what are you going to do in the toilet?

-I'm not sure I continue to cry or cum shot in the head!

In this case, opt for the ball in the mouth: at least you know which to take.

It laughed the redhead who heard her friend say:

-Lisbeth, I found myself in rotten school where I knew nobody and I was forced to spend my day with whores. So here you Kyle, you Skar and you got me. So fuck all those who sent you carries on your father is that stupid.

-You ... you think sincerely that you say?

-Yes. I dare not tell you if it was wrong.

She heard the door unlock and be the girl came out of the bathroom, in tears, while his blue eyes shone with a glow maddening. She seemed almost murderous. Lisbeth takes her by the shoulders, Tanakill reassured:

And if the history teacher puts us an hour of glue: I food!

-Are you serious?

-Yeah! Come the redhead: we'll face the world which is full of fool and idiot! And if we begin drying sex education and we would take a ride into town?

-Oh! Great idea! Whatever ... Shit, I can not.

-You can not? Tanakill angrily disappointed not to have a friend, she never had.

No, my mother punished ... She sent me all night with her boss ...

What? But why? What did you do?

-I tortured confessed Lisbeth. But it is not dead! He just five holes in the shoulder ...

The mutant stopped its march and seizing the redhead asked by the shoulders, shaking:

The boss-your mother is not Iron Man?

-Uh ... Yeah

-Whoa! So this is class! Welcome to the club of freaks!

-Uh ... If you say so ...

-I say! Good in the meantime if you returned to the Headmaster's office? I think if your mother will forbid you leave your home for ten years!

-She tries ...

Three hours later, Lisbeth walked in front of the house on the cliff and savored when asked JARVIS:

-Password?

-Howard 345.

Immediately unlocked the door and when she opened the door, the voice android said, as against heart:

Code correct. Welcome miss Potts.

-Lisbeth.

The voice seemed not to understand what she said, and then she entered, he murmured incredulously:

-I beg your pardon ...

-Lisbeth. This is my mother, who call "miss Potts," not me. Me is Lisbeth.

Very well-made ... Uh Lisbeth!

With a smile the girl entered the room was tidy and clean, furnished with a new table, a new sofa and a new carpet identical to the old. The only remembering details of the fight was the blood stain on the floor that had tried to scrub without success. Remember how at this spot had appeared Lisbeth touched his shoulder and gave a brief "Ouch" as if it had received the blow itself before calling in a loud voice:

-Mr Stark!

Yes?

She heard footsteps and Iron man came to his studio, holding in one hand a screwdriver. He was still pale, but had removed her scarf medical and it is with a smile that he exclaimed:

Hello, Elizabeth.

Uh ... No, Elizabeth, the redhead murmured, Just Lisbeth.

In this case-oblivion "Mr. Stark" and call me Tony.

-Hmm ... It's okay.

Tending his free hand to the girl, he said, raising an eyebrow seeing:

-Give me the USB key.

-What key?

-This is set when the motherboard JULIET.

-Uh ... Why?

-For JARVIS do not pirate like yesterday.

Lisbeth sighed before leaving his phone from his pocket and the tender Stark, saying:

-Here it is.

-Thank you.

He grabbed the object and took him to the basement where Lisbeth followed. She went back into the strange cave ceiling starred in which rested all the most amazing inventions of the world and looked at the genius loci connect their phone to their computer and say:

-JARVIS, JULIET here. You do not pirate, you do not disconnect, you're buddy-buddy with her, saw tin can?

-Yes, sir.

The screen lit while Elizabeth raised their eyes to the Audi SR8 sleeping in the garage. She looked at Stark put his eyes on her and ask both curious and excited:

-So? You've brought?

-The Folter? Well since you're busy my mother one evening and it saved me the moral lesson: yes.

She went out of her bag a red box hit the swastika before seeing Stark's eyes begin to shine. Grabbing an arm of the armor, he slipped and connected it to his heart before start up the radio broadcast a tube of Black Eyed Peas and whisper:

-Starts: we'll see what we can do.

-Uh ... Lisbeth whispered putting his bag down and Folter the middle of the room while the idea of the strange creature appear, Maybe it would be good before you know it does not obey Hitler personally. During testing, it occurred to me that his bionic brain was subject to the orders given him a certain tone of voice that would be specific to Hitler, but so far the Folter never obey anyone except me when I I do believe that Hitler himself had entrusted me with a mission to transmit.

Okay, I understand the principle. You do not try to make him listen to a recording whose voice is exactly what tone of voice?

-If the redhead sighed, but when I do it all break. I create too smart, I knew I would have to look into this problem, but ...

She took a deep breath and said:

Code: MARIA P.713, Project: Folter, Order: opening.

The Folter, a noise of metal sawing nuts stood on his metal legs, fingers rattling, blades gleaming, his eyes bright red bloodlust. Lisbeth murmured:

-Folter, listen to me.

-My designer? Elisabeth? You do not wear a name Arian.

-I'll try, 'said Tony, Perhaps with a man's voice ... Folter, do not move ...

He did not finish his sentence, gear red and black jumping on them with a cheetah-like speed and sent a shot claws that Lisbeth wiped by throwing a chair at him. This one came over them, creating scratches and bruises before a laser sends the creature walking through the hangar. Stark said, emerging from the broken chair:

-Maybe I should put the armor ...

-Are you afraid? Inquired Lisbeth.

She tried to keep her calm before the pile of bolt and blade was his invention, but she struggled. How not to tremble before this creature came to his mind which seemed native to hell? With a confidence that was almost fear, Stark said:

-Scared? No. We must never be afraid of his creations Lisbeth.

-This is not your creation.

-That's true but do not be afraid either.

-You have never been afraid of armor?

-Uh ... Except the time when trying to steal I hit the ceiling? No.

Lisbeth sighed before looking at the Folter to stand on his feet:

-Listen to me: I'm your designer.

-Communist!

-Well, he is left with his insults ... Tony sighed.

-Gay!

Here, it becomes objectionable. Not to me eh, but ... Oh! And then shut up!

He pulled the laser that propelled the machine against the wall before looking at the machine to recover. Red blood on her legs she seemed invincible. Raising an eyebrow, Lisbeth said:

And if we did close?

Why do it?

And although I thought the fact that you do not get beaten up by a Nazi'll like ...

On the contrary, nothing makes me happier!

At the same time the pile of bolt and screw that was the Folter threw himself on the two who hid under a car while nuts creature creak

-Designer ... Elisabeth ... Antony ... First Death ... Jewish ...

-That's funny, said the designer, I always thought that the Nazis did not speak like that!

Be serious-two minutes, the redhead murmured, I have no desire that we hear.

Stark, watching the blue colored his cheek and his lips were closed with a strange peculiarity could not ignore the light that shone in the depths of her irises. He recognized the curiosity, excitement but also and mostly fear. Taking his hands, he whispered, reluctant to believe or not this event:

You're dead-funk?

Yes, Lisbeth confessed. This thing was not supposed to be as smart or as strong so I do not know how it will end ...

-Courage flee. Must face her fears.

So, for spider phobia I would have understood but there is talk of the torturer!

Both breathed a sigh heard as the voice was beginning Shy'm "Weightless". Lisbeth prayed that the cup Folter this song that would terrify the finish before taking a deep breath and imagine themselves in his workbench tinkering the Monocle. This vision was reassuring that slow the heart rate and allowed him to whisper, mentally making the point about his relationship with the head of his mother

-We will never agree on anything.

The man was "yes" to the head while Folter emitted strange mechanical noise. Do not lend attention and wishing with all my heart back the moral teammate who unlike him did not go to Afghanistan, had not killed people and had not declared thirty-seven years, listening to the radio an ear:

-This song is a vomit.

This statement surprised that the redhead replied, as if surprised by his own words:

-I agree ...

The two exchanged a confusing blue eyes before smiling "Look I'll make something sick" of Lisbeth drew on both his lips and those of Stark. Synchronization with a metronome worthy they said to heart:

-The song ...

Lisbeth had never had musical ear except the piano, an instrument that his mother forced him to study for ten long years. Only one element seemed essential to his invention: she obeyed as a form of voice, she was extremely sensitive to sounds around him and it was pretty near certain that if its was pouring into the room with sufficient volume, the waves disturb and could perhaps make him understand who was boss. Can be.

-JARVIS, Iron man said, if you went up the volume?

-I doubt it is a good idea sir ...

So much the worse!

Without a sound JARVIS increase the volume of the radio screamed simply in the room, thinking hard as iron Lisbeth his head would explode. Even if his mind unusual knew it was not physically possible the girl began to have serious doubts. JARVIS while still rose more decibels of the radio it went something surprising. The Folter as facing a higher power in the Reich understood everything, withdrew into himself, crouched on the ground and retreated without anyone ordered him anything. Tony saw this form of folds they had won the battle exclaimed:

JARVIS-stop this horror!

-Yes, sir.

The computer sound cut with the same rapidity that made him unbearable, leaving the ears of two geniuses sibilants. Exchanging a look the same blue they hesitated a moment between falling on a weapon Folter sent to hell or say any sentence that is off topic. They chose a different option, as always, and they laughed as after a farce.

-It was crazy ... whispered Lisbeth ... We woke up a Nazi and not even death just

covered with blue!

That is true! Laughed Iron man removing his glove, And speaking of blue come with me if your mother up with a shiner I'm not sure she likes.

The redhead had a smile before taking the billionaire who went to the living room and left a minibar two bags of ice, a glass of green liquid and a Sprite. He poured this one into a glass before placing an ice pack on the left eye of the schoolgirl who was encircled by a strange green bluish. Giving him the glass of Sprite, he grabbed the hand of a green liquid and ice bag which he placed on his injured shoulder before lifting his glass

-A yours.

-A yours.

They drank together and milking, which was wincing as the other one. By Tony that he should take the purge to stabilize his heart was disgusting and it was by Lisbeth goal too quickly its tonic. Exchanging a glance, the redhead asked:

-You are still as motivated to obey to the Folter?

-More than ever. Especially now that we know he can make decisions alone: Evidence from the fact that he retract itself. That means that it is smarter than we thought it more dangerous ... And by the way.

-I am not sure that telling my mother is a good idea, Lisbeth murmured.

-It is not forced to know him remarked Stark half emptying his glass. Yuck!

-Is it bad? Inquired Lisbeth.

Engineering grimaced:

-Worse. Here, you'll understand gout.

-Uh ... It's not alcohol?

-No of chlorophyll ... But it is also disgusting that when alcohol has never bu ...

Ah ... in that if my mother had felt that ...

She grabbed the glass and raised it to his lips before pale and grinning. She handed the glass Stark and walked over to a trash can in which she spat the mouthful she tried to swallow. Hilarious, Antony exclaimed:

-So? What I say?

And you have to drink it or is it for fun?

-I am not a masochist though some think otherwise. I have to drink this horror in small quantities every day. Before I drank more.

-Well, I think I'd rather die, confessed the girl grinning again.

She returned to Stark and finished his drink Sprite before asking, curious

-Have an idea to make it obey?

-Well ... I work there, he confessed with a smile.

-I already try everything reminded him of the red, and nothing worked.

-But you have neither my experience nor my point of view then maybe if we all leaned over the two it would be good right?

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she had the ice pack before whispering, uncertain

-You want us to continue?

-Of course. Why I will think otherwise?

And well ... the girl whispered anxiously Nobody has ever offered me tinkering with an invention threatening mass destruction and then I'm all returned.

And more cynical, made billionaire with a smile, Do not trust you or I'll fall in love!

The schoolgirl had a smile before thinking a few seconds, searching for words. Describe how she felt? This bubble of joy that had been implanted in her womb and that did not seem to come out? Happiness she felt to finding someone who does not monkey and understand? She fell agree with his awareness of the fact that there are no words to describe it before asking:

My mother has already talk about his family?

-Well, did the engineering information with your mother go in both directions and since I have no family and not well ...

In this case, the family of my mother and mine is much riding on the traditions of a math teacher equations and if not within the pre-established mold so ... It is very frowned upon. To give you an idea I started badly: I was born to a mother of twenty-eight years, while all the other girls of the family generally have twenty-two years old when they have their first child. Then I went to an unknown father, it also stuck in my family enjoyed. Finally the girls there are very low monitored: they must be as if, like this and not otherwise. Most of them are brown with thin hair and stiff so that when I look well ... Finally I think I will not belabour the above. Then there is the fact that all the girls of the family were studied art but I am an exception I'll try to do physics or biology ... ...

-From physics? Of biology? But you need the technology, mechanics and nano physics: go to MIT.

-The only problem with MIT is that you can go with a piston if you are not a son of ambassador or billionaire ... And since I am neither the one nor the other ...

She remained thoughtful a few seconds, leaving Stark staring. She had the Pepper trais wise and harmonious but a few things bothered in this table: his blue eyes sparkled more than the Sprite. She always seemed to be thinking and what she thought filled him with grief. Antony normally would not have reacted like this: he would not accept that someone turns up in his workshop and come work with him, or that he speaks of everything and nothing but this girl had something indefinable. As if part of it was able to bewitch people she met. Sighing, the billionaire murmured:

-If there is it, I'm going to MIT and I folded the flap of the teachers ... So I think if I ask them to take a student who is "the best of the best" in their field they I will not deny that ...

Moment during the redhead hesitated. Believe it or not it was that genius was to declare or was it just a joke? She inspected the gaze of the man in search of a particle joke but found nothing that then it will look like. With great difficulty realizing that someone had promised him a place in college where she dreamed of going since she was little she does not think, threw himself on the neck of billionaire and squeezed against it. She felt her cheek hit the reactor ARK was the genius in the chest a little before shifting his skull, refusing to touch this strange but wonderful device. Surprised billionaire dropped his glass went crashing to the ground in a million piece before a smile adorns her face. Never had someone close like that in his life and he found it strange. He put his arms in the back of Lisbeth and whispered:

-For Folter, why not continue until this evening?

-For what night you open the Stark Expo.

The two geniuses let loose and found Obadiah Stane who wore an elegant gray suit pearl. Born a smile on his lips:

-So? We work there?

Yes, Stark confessed.

And I can take a look? Inquired the bald.

Ah! So then you must ask the real genius here: Lisbeth.

The man frowned, surprised, turned to the schoolgirl he Detailing thoroughly. He had to admit she was beautiful and fascinating as his mother like a shooting star, but she had a smile on his face he had seen somewhere. Where? This raising of the lips, the cheek on the right cheek asymmetric and slight movement of the nose was familiar. With a forced smile, he whispered, approaching:

-So here's the famous Lisbeth?

-Uh ... yes. Delighted sir ...

Delighted I-Obadiah Stane. Tony told me much of you, you know. He says you're amazing.

-Maybe not, at this point, the girl whispered. But I've heard of you. If you want my opinion your repertoire of piano piece might be a little wider ... But I say that I say nothing.

-You want to leave us two minutes? Inquired the bald, I need to talk to Tony alone.

Oh ... okay.

The redhead went half a smile. She stopped for a moment at the bottom of the stairs before the smile "Attention I'll do something sick" does flanks on his face, making his resume assenions. Turning engineering, Obadiah murmured:

-What is it?

What? You expecting a pimply binoclarde with equations as an expression?

-Maybe. Tony can you tell me what are you doing here?

Sighing, engineering murmured as he coutait to answer this question:

-I work.

-No Tony you play the baby sister. And I do not want you to waste your time, is that clear?

-I do not lose Obi.

-I do not believe that when I have seen with a glove Tactic's wrist and a score. There is a game tomorrow, take it.

To-morrow? I do not even have him talking and thinking about something else if you know what I mean. She did not mind running in a circuit with a biotech glove wrist, a bib and a pair of infrared telescope with integrated viewfinder ...

-Listen to me, whispered Obadiah joining the tips of his fingers, as long as I would not score that this girl will remain a distraction. We have no right to laugh with the Tactic's!

Obi-I know, I know.

And if your father had been there ...

- ... I would say that an element of genius who is not involved in Tactic's is like an atom without electrons. I know.

Obadiah seemed to relax a sigh and leaned on the closed shell Folter, eyes shining with undisguised curiosity:

-What is it? A new project?

No, an invention defective.

-You? Laughed Obadiah, Make an invention defective? Is it possible?

-It is not I who have built is Elizabeth.

Looking Folter successively and seemed surprised bald billionaire before asking:

And what does it do?

-Uh ... It's complicated. We tried to make it obey, but without success ...

-If it makes inventions defective then it is not so great as it murmured the man.

-Say this invention is a defective weapon of mass destruction ...

-We already have weapons of mass destruction.

- Never who obey their own volition and are able to make decisions, Tony confessed stooping to pick up the shards of glass. This is a new kind and tell you everything she scared ...

Obadiah's eyes changed beyond recognition, from the curious to the person. A machine obeying its own will? To his knowledge there were only JARVIS who succeed but he was not able to make a decision. So this thing was a Folter be full proof ... It was good to know that a girl of sixteen had made a weapon that dropped in nature could kill them all.

And the coup d'Orion is too?

-So.

-It's amazing this girl ... Really ...

-I had told you.

By cons, I found his remark about my repertoire a bit misplaced ...

-She loves to put his foot in it, like me. And I think she ...

First floor arose a clamor clear and sweet seemed to be an adaptation of Vivaldi Spring for piano. He was executed with an ease and a little disconcerting speed and it looked like a record. Raising an eyebrow, Obadiah murmured:

-I do not know JARVIS was at the piano ...

-I think it is Lisbeth. Pepper had told me she had forced him to study piano.

And although I am curious to see a teenager playing this piece by that even I can not do it!

Saying that he borrowed the stairs followed by Tony and came into the living room where as planned engineering, the teenager was at the piano and let his hands wander over the keyboard with an impressive speed and agility. Obadiah is stopped for a moment and looked at the high school play notes with the keys as a computer The girl suddenly stopped his song and asked without turning his head yesteryear:

-Been Joshua Getz?

-The German? Inquired Stane, well sure why?

-For there is a chance that it was my father.

-Ouch, the Stark complained, among Hammer Getz or you are not spoiled ...

Obadiah violently pinched her thigh which made him exclaim a brief "Ouch! "Before reading in the light of what he thought Stane. He still had a doubt that he has a relationship with the girl. Sighing, the genius asked:

-Lisbeth is when your birthday?

-The April 5, why?

-Knowledge. Obadiah knows counted. Stark Expo was August and the festival in October. Damage. I must also give you the time it takes for a baby develops or ...

-I think I remember, Obadiah said dryly.

He turned to Lisbeth as JARVIS Stark ordered to clean the basement.

-You would like to meet Getz? He asked.

Well, since it may be my father but yes ... How? I can not send him a letter saying "Hello Mr. Getz I call Elisabeth and I can be your girl what might meet 'you? Otherwise I can send him the Folter ...

Antony laughed while Stane gave a long sigh. Although these two apparently had no relationship possible he had a strange feeling of being with two Iron man except that one was sixteen and was red. They were worse than clones clones that did not laugh at jokes other clones.

Not tomorrow, but there's a match Tactic game, admitted it, you know what it is?

The fingers of the girl froze on the keyboard and she asked, turning his eyes towards the blue bald shuddered:

-The what?

-The Tactic's game. The Tactic's is a game that is played in teams of two. Only geniuses can participate because it is all the time to calculate, predict, probabilistic, theorized, and I memorized password. It has been proven that this game was more dangerous than failures. Tactic's to play you have to go in a very specific and there are only three in the world. In this place there is a field which can modulate the appearance at will. One wears a breastplate to protect us from the blows biotech pulls a glove that allows for an overview of the field. The goal is to go down a statue made of self-defense in the enemy camp and there is just a game tomorrow ... I know you've never do ... but you could try Tony lost his partner this week last and final is next Monday it seems unthinkable that continuously play all alone with five holes in the shoulder ...

-I agree, cut Lisbeth.

Really? It is very difficult you know.

-I solved Fermat's theorem to thirteen in twenty minutes.

-Well ... It might be a little less complicated then. There Aärkof Aron and his assistant mechanics, Joshua Getz and the President of NASA, Justin Hammer and the most eminent specialist ultraviolet, who invented the artificial heart and finally myself and Tony and you ...

-Summarize murmured Lisbeth A trader Russian weapon with his assistant, a Nazi with the chairman of NASA, the dumbest man of the earth and a specialist ultraviolet rays, a great doctor with you, and most great gun designer in the world with the daughter of a secretary ...

-Uh ... That's the idea.

And you think objectively that I have a chance?

-Maybe not objectively confessed Stane, but you have a chance it is safe. In addition Tony is one of the best player Tactic's game in the world and the fact that he lost his partner should disqualify so if you take his place ...

-Basically you would use me as a replacement ...

-Better to someone inexperienced person, murmured the bat. So you agree?

Elizabeth's eyes began to shine with a light-blue to chilling before she said, a slight smile:

-Just to see Justin Hammer ridicule beside you or Tony I would say yes!

-Well you know ... You're already familiar with the environment then ...

-Uh ... I would not go that far.

Tactic's game

-Huh? What? How? Inveighed Tanakill, you'll go beat billionaires and I'm not even invited!

Taking his bag in his locker court and tightening the laces of his sneakers, Lisbeth raised an eyebrow before whispering:

-I do not think you're a genius, right?

Engineering-my ass! I'm sadistic, it's the same!

-I do not think that you're going to help you sadist to make conversions!

-Fuck you.

Taking his black leather bag, Tanakill said, with a sigh:

-I would have put them a beating these cons ...

Me I'll do it tonight!

You-I hate you!

Out of the locker room they found Shadow and Kyle discussing the latest video game coming out. It was a very poor creation the eyes of Elizabeth but she breathed a word and exclaimed:

-Boys, this afternoon I'm going to hunt billionaire!

Kyle nearly choked while Skar shrugged an eyebrow, annoyed. You could go hunting billionaire? It must be nice. Rhodes the young, wide-eyed, exclaimed:

-You will participate in the ...

In-Tactic's, yes! But not a word to my mother and she forbid to go!

-Lisbeth, I do not think you realize what it is that's Tactic! Made his best friend.

-Obadiah told me the same thing.

The eyes of the mutant Shadow and Kyle widened before they shout with one voice, shaking the walls of the old gymnasium:

-You met Obadiah Stane?

And yes! Well, it's not so horrible as they say, it is very nice indeed ...

-Lisbeth, a time when Stark came back from Tactic's, my father told me he was back with a huge burn in the back!

Ah ... possible ... But that's okay!

-No serious? Inquired Kill, And the black eye you have on the eye, it does not matter, maybe?

-It's nothing, lied Lisbeth. I had a slight problem with the Folter and chair ...

-Oh yeah? Stark was there for nothing?

Let go of me ...-Kyle

The redhead felt it in a ball of energy disintegrated. She had hoped the night that his friends would be happy for her, wanted to know everything about the game concept but they seemed simply worried. As if they were taken to his mother ... or father ... At least, she thought, My father went crazy well where I am, who I am and what I do. In fact it is just crazy in short to me, he does not even know that I exist.

-You're too bad, she concluded.

Exceeded, the redhead walked towards the exit, with only one desire: to find Tony tinkering on Folter. She did not even want to participate in the Tactic's: it aspired to build more, laugh and maybe even drink the mixture awful Stark. At least it would give him ideas into place. Letting anger take she gave a violent kick in a car that rang the alarm has been triggered before a sigh. She was thinking that she had to learn to regulate before turning around and find Tanakill and Kyle showed as much as the other mine defeatist. The girl with red eyes said:

We're sorry, Lisbeth, we could not due react like that. After all was not old enough to worry about it!

But, the son began the military, it is true that it can be dangerous ...

-Then you shut up! Tanakill screamed. We had agreed on what to say!

Ah ... This is where I say "yes you're right"?

Yes, ignoramus! What you can be stupid!

The redhead felt a smile born on her lips before taking his friends into his arms and tighten against it. She understood their gesture, their worries and anxieties were also hers but she wanted ignored. Giving him a big slap on the back, the mutant exclaimed:

-Well my dear, you going? You'll be late otherwise! This is where you go already?

-The gym of the city, admitted the redhead. I'll call if I die, I promise!

-You better!

Lisbeth dropped his friends and went to the dilapidated building that was the meeting place. She had tried all night why this rallying point but had not found a satisfactory answer. What old gym had to do with the game's Tactic? She wandered the streets a few minutes before finding the famous gymnasium, as his memories were false air discharge. Its walls were smashed plate, its roof collapsed on itself and the old door creaked as she pushed. The redhead felt a current of cool air tickle him back before calling:

-Stane? Tony? Someone there?

Ah, heard it, it's good Hammer, turn!

-But ... It may be a serial killer, was a voice she recognized as that of Justin.

-Unless Lisbeth has become a dangerous mentally ill in the night there is little chance, blew Stark.

-Hammer, said the voice of Stane, turn!

The redhead looked neon light ceiling sizzling, illuminating a large gymnasium and much better than the outside. Ground, a strange plastic greenish gray seemed to move beneath his feet. She looked up and found Stark, Stane, Hammer, a man she recognized as Aron Aärkof and other men she knew neither the name nor the function but one thing was sure: they were all there for the game's Tactic . Tony had put his arm in a sling and with a few glances she saw that everyone was wearing a black gleaming under the neon lights. On each busts a broad shining black plastron while their fingers were carrying arms what seemed to be a heavy metal band. Raising an eyebrow, she asked:

And I'm not?

Hello, still, bowed Obadiah approaching.

He smiled and said, pointing to a piece made in a recess in the wall a little further on the right:

Tony-Am it will show you where everything is. During this time we will prepare the ground. So Lisbeth difficult or very difficult?

-Choose for me, it was a bold smile.

-Oh! Exclaimed Aärkof, a woman who does not care about the difficulty ... It pleases me. I know you like me but there ...

In the spirit of Lisbeth light began flashing and turning it shot Russian eyes. It was larger and more muscular than her, but even though his blue eyes were not reassuring in theory they were not scary in practice. The man, raising one of his bushy eyebrows, asked:

What?

-You know me?

-Although certain: I saw you several times when you were a baby, but you know me and the children it does not stick ... until I Yasmine, well sure. My Yasmine is my princess! My Tsarina! She is so beautiful ... She looks a bit like her mother, Victoria, but you understand that I could not both get married and you high ... It would have been too difficult ...

Wait, the redhead whispered, You are my father?

-Well, that's what your mother told me ... So hello my daughter!

The ground seemed to crumble under the feet of the schoolgirl and she felt his legs bend under his fist. Then it would hit the ground it was narrowly adopted by an arm which slowly ascended, clutching his chest against his heart light.

-Attention, Stark said, Do not fall before you start! A dear! It is the emotion the first time! Go bitch standing: one does not defeated at the battle we come back!

The other laughed when Lisbeth débâtait through a cloud of mist dirty vain hopes. Then how her mother had always known who his father was and she had him say anything ... A Russian ... His father was a Russian weapons designer had a wife and a daughter. And there she was, as always, in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was a gift to her. As they entered the room she was thinking that if she was not born that would have settled everyone.

She felt Stark sit on a bench or something similar before she sees his face to look at her anxiously. He said something she did not hear before thinking that maybe she did what she deserved. But what had she done wrong? A tease by his teachers and his mother she'd never kill or steal, so ... Maybe she was just born to be punished. That said she could not do much. She felt the hand of Stark on his shoulder and pierced by a spear as reality bubble where she was broke, leaving the man's words reach his ears:

- ... Your mother may be a descendant of Hitler but it is not cruel and if she really knew it was Aärkof do not you think she would say to you? In addition it is not to say but you do not have much in common ... Lisbeth, this man is probably not your father and your mother probably never had adventure with him as Guets while listening what I tell you: the night of the Stark Expo seventeen years ago your mother drank a little ... Many same, and our roles were reversed were very briefly. I tried to keep an eye on it but there are two times when I lost sight and when I returned I brought home. That's it. So I do not know what she could do for two hours and the alcohol was probably erased from his memory, but I'm sure if something is that your mother is not someone fundamentally wrong. So she can not know who your father is and not tell you when you asked.

The girl felt her blue eyes burned. She shook her head vigorously, refraining from crying in front of the boss of his mother. After all, she was a great girl who made incredible machines and had a friend ... And parallel mutant had a mother who thought hard as iron she had wasted life, who hated teachers, family similarly, a best friend to whom she was scared and had been rejected everywhere. She raged, feeling a tear running down his cheek.

Oh no, she heard. Lisbeth ...

She knew that Stark had taken her in his arms with a natural he did not understand himself. Why it took this girl in his arms? Generally he had tightened and women with whom he had an affair but that it had nothing to do, it was more ... saint. She felt the arm of billionaire release and watch with some smooth cheeks bathed in tears before wiping the back of his hand. He knew from personal experience the death of his parents was painful cry and cry in front of someone more, but it should not remain inactive to languish in his misfortune. He headed a hanger on which rested a black jumpsuit and a breastplate and a metal glove. With a smile he gave them to the high school and asked:

-Tell me something.

-Fuck you, she whispered to her mother more than Stark.

Realizing her mistake she had a sudden urge to cry she could do nothing and moping apologize but she had no time, engineering exclaiming, a big smile :

-Funky! Now that we tu and you can insult you will really have some fun! Us the "Mr. Stark you ..." It was a gloomy.

Ah ... she murmured incredulously ... If you say so ...

-So you want to team up with that of your fathers? Quipped Iron man watching her locked in a cabin made of concrete and a curtain.

-Very funny!

-Russian, German or con?

He heard the redhead laugh behind the curtain, which made her heart warm. In addition overflow of life, laughter was also of Pepper and although sometimes he forgot that it was his daughter Lisbeth had to admit he liked the points she had in common with his mother.

I chose Iron-man, she decreed.

-Excellent choice. Although in this case you should ais three arms for us to win!

-I know that you're using beautifully chairs!

He laughed before looking at the high school out of the cabin into his bright blue eyes intransigence. He knew she was not going to make gifts. Tying his red hair, Lisbeth growled against a rebel loop that fell on the nose before Stark says:

-Do not complain: a fashion time my boys had long hair ...

-I would love to see you! The redhead exclaimed putting his clothes on a hanger near other clothing based on which the combatants. You must have fake Indian tunes with equal big as Greenland!

- In fact I had a mop of curly, it was not sad morning for hair!

Grandma told me she had a permanent curly, it was horrible.

She looked at Stark eyebrows, imagining Pepper curly hair like a sheep before double up with laughter, lungs riddled with uncontrollable spasms. He paid dear to see if there were photos! Lisbeth kicked him in the back before exclaiming, LED recover:

Go-engineering: we have a game to win!

Ah yes ... sorry ... Your mother with curls ... Finally, he cut short, I tell you in advance: we will lose but the important thing is to have fun tonight. The rest of it will be crazy.

-Uh ... Why do we lose? Inquired the redhead.

She was proud to have understood the rules and did not see why they would fail. There was no good reason. Stark said, taking him on the ground:

-For what it is your first game and I'm hurt. You can not win in these situations!

-Do you think that the Hammer has teamed up with more luck?

Exchanging a look they laughed at the same time imagining Justin Hammer playing the Tactic's. Lisbeth saw already chasing balls, screaming as soon as pulled, crying and moaning that he was afraid. Antony was reviewing the last game he played with Hammer and knew from experience that it looked more like a sketch than anything else.

No, he concluded, they will be eliminated. So finalist teams will surely those of Obadiah and Aärkof: Nazi dad will be dismantled by Russian dad.

-This is not fake, Lisbeth was laughing, but I'm curious to see how will cope Iron man!

-Ok ... You'll see.

The duo exchanged a look before approaching the engineer troop who discussed among themselves what appeared to be a problem camouflage before Tony clears his throat:

-We are here!

-Perfect! Exclaimed Aron, I can not wait to see my daughter at work!

-Calm down, stopped Stark, You are the only one certain to be his father Aron so for now let's say you call Elizabeth. That destabilize the least!

-As if it made me happy that she is my daughter sighed Russian, If I had the choice Tony is sure she would not have existed c'tte kid.

And although it would have been a great loss, said Iron man face looking Lisbeth spend total chaos to a semblance of vengeful spirit. If you knew better you would maybe you could realize alone.

With these words he went to what seemed to be a glass display case and strummed it before watching a box appears in the center of the object and open, containing ten glasses viewfinders integrated. Stane introduced to Lisbeth hun tall, thin man who was deputy Aärkof, another small round was teammate Justin Hammer, el patron of NASA, which seemed a little crazy and constantly spoke of ultraviolet and a man with a square jaw with false airs lumberjack who claimed inventor of the artificial heart and finally a tall blond and wearing a mustache like Hitler's right. Joshua Gets Lisbeth immediately recognized and prayed for body and soul that nothing is passed between him and his mother.

-We decided to start with the train, confessed Obadiah. I'll explain the main lines: five teams at the beginning, two on arrival and a train trapped on. Everything is allowed except melee and can not eliminate a participant in shooting him with the glove. By pressing here you can see the train infrared vision, an overview of the cars. And that's all.

Okay, I understand the principle survive. Or rather not be eliminated.

-That's it. You think you're ready?

-Even more! Who manages the simulator? Asked the redhead.

With a smile, Stane said, pointing to a large gesture display on which Tony was still not being strum:

-Nobody. The machine has the ability to manage itself.

-I see. So what are we waiting for?

-There will miss Potts, decreed Guets.

Elizabeth.

All eyes widened before asking a confused look on her except Tony, Obadiah and Hammer had already dealt with it. Sighing, Lisbeth explained:

-There are two "Potts miss." My mother, the famous Pepper Potts and me, the least known Lisbeth. Finally Elizabeth. So I do not want to call me like my mother.

'Very well,' said the German. So let's go. Mr. Chtark, where are the sights?

In any case Tony had changed name, but the German accent Guets prevented to correctly pronounce the "s" followed by a consonant. Iron man glared at him before asking a finder on his right eye and bring one to Lisbeth and said:

-Go get you one alone.

Seeing the shining eyes of German fury he thought he had made false air of Folter before thinking that if it was this morons who had a child and Pepper was gone or not he take a beating . Aärkof and was persuaded to be the father of high school do not deserve less. Once all were equipped with a viewfinder, the group placed at different points in the huge gym before Stane does exclaims:

-It is left!

An impressive number of color began to turn around Lisbeth before a centrifugal force does the floor plate. She tried to resist this one and quickly glimpsed what appeared to be inside a diner. On each side of its combination of tables and chairs were set on the ground and seemed to look the landscape parade through the window. She heard the same noise when the wheels hit qu'émettaient track and saw too late the other players.

Flash blue brushed her ear before she throws herself to the ground and listen to his breathing to calm down. She had to make the point: she was in a simulator that had transformed the gym now and if the room in which they were dining car while the rest of the building was the other cars and could be hiding. She looked behind the chair and found that protected Stane and the inventor of the artificial heart quietly waiting it out of its hiding place. Sweeping the room, she raged: where was Stark?

In his ear, the headset was connected to the viewfinder began to sizzle and a voice said:

-Lisbeth, where are you?

-Tony? But I asked the same question about you!

-That does not answer my question.

-I am in the dining car with Stane and the doctor.

-Call the Doc, his name is Douglas I believe ... I am in the car behind so listen carefully: you will draw the blind, who cares. I'll come and try to touch but Obadiah ...

-I simplest whispered the redhead.

If his calculations were right, that was always the case, it would not have much time but would suffice. She grabbed a piece of glass as the laser Stane had erupted before leaving to catch a ray of sunlight and direct it on the table behind her. Is scraping a finger, she cast a little blood on the glass before heading neon red chest Doc. This one's eyes widened before yelling:

-This is Stark! Take cover!

She heard Stane and referred to throw down and getting up, she ran to the door she pushed and rushed into an empty car before being caught by the neck. Screaming surprise she realized moments later that it was his teammate and she had nothing to fear. It is with relief that she said:

-Tony! But why you left the diner?

For this stay-what is death. Sorry not told you, I forgot that you played for the first time. And congratulations for the shot of the laser!

Ah ... thank you.

-Well, if I calculate the nearest statue is also one of the team's poor ... more

-Hammer!

-Well done. It is three of our cars I think.

Mid-statistic?

-Very well seen miss Potts.

He savored the rage began to boil in the eyes of Lisbeth before, seeing that it amused him more than anything, she asks:

-Shall we?

-Okay. I pass you myself.

Saying that he slipped between two rows of seats, slightly lowered and walked a cautious. The red dashed after him, looking left and right, calculating the probability that they had been attacked. As they arrived at the junction between the first two cars, they clearly heard the voice of Guets exclaim:

-How does you do not know where Chtark?

-I have not been able to calculate their trajectory Guets sorry!

-Ouch, murmured Lisbeth, we're stuck.

No, not really. You know what is the probability that there is a bomb in the toilet?

Ninety-seven per cent, the redhead sighed. At the same time it is an ideal place to hide ...

-Well, in that case, too bad, made billionaire turning toward the bathroom door.

Lisbeth stopped his arm, a glimmer of brilliant genius in the eyes. With a smile, she whispered:

-There are more woman or man who plays this game?

-Uh ... men. Women usually prefer to dress!

-In this case opens the door to men and let me do it!

Saying that she slipped women and looked at his teammate remain an instant ban. He opened the bathroom door before being pulled back by Lisbeth that shut women. Outside voices Guets and the President of the NASA rang:

-What was that?

-I do not know. 'll See.

Holding his breath, the girl heard their competitors bring their point and bracelets on men's toilets. An adrenaline rush seized and turned to lock Stark disassemble it looked with a minuteness foolproof. This one in hand, a smile on his face he asked:

-Ready?

Yes, but what?

-You will see.

Opening the door, looked at the billionaire chairman of NASA penetrate after the Nazi in the toilet, saying he was not sure qu'Aärkof be there. Once they were all in the cabin two Iron man threw himself on the door and slammed it shut from the outside. Lisbeth looked before moving a control panel it away from the wall with a laser shot and tore some son. He returned to the bathroom, connected it to the son he attached it to the handle of the lamp ladies room he had previously wet.

-So that, Lisbeth did surprise That is clever! Electric shock by contact ...

-It will keep busy for a while. And if there is no bomb in the toilet, which I doubt, another team to eliminate.

-Chtark! Open us! Bellowed Guets from within.

-Uh ... I'm sorry, Tony was ironic, I fear I have lost the key!

Lisbeth laughed while Guets began to swear in German and the President of the NASA screaming that there was a bomb in the cabin. The duo returned to destroy the statue of the Hammer team and wagon arrived at number three without incident. Pushing the door, Stark was caught at gunpoint by a sniper held by a strange woman iron and just had time to take Elizabeth's sleeve and throw them behind a row of seats. A burst of ball from a gun in the car rang, piercing the front seats that Lisbeth screams

-How are we going to do?

-Uh ... Good question! I'll explain each team selected the weapons will have his statue and there are times when it is reloaded. So we wait.

And we do not know what weapons I presume this statue, made the redhead.

Thou presumed, though! As soon as she got up and I recharge I descend. You're looking at.

Saying that the bullets were silent and genius is jumped, strap position but he did not expect what he would find. The statue, a huge iron tower weapons had spikes plays a sniper in hand.

-Ouch, he murmured looking at the laser to walk on his chest.

As he watched the woman's finger tighten on the trigger lightning tore the white car, hitting the brunt of the statue stopped his ride. Stark fixing it fell on the floor, inanimate, leaving the car performs noise movement of the train. The man turned to the right and found Lisbeth standing, her bracelet mode "laser", who had to shoot this thing no more harm than if it had been a target box:

-Chapeau! He exclaimed.

- "I look down and you're"? Inquired the redhead.

-You just killed your first item to Tactic's! And since it was a statue that will bring you a number of point ...

-If you say so ... By the way where is ours? And how do we know if it was removed?

Our Statue-like any other, move and can not know where she is at least making calculations very long. About to be eliminated, it comes back to the machine when this is the case.

So-Hammer and scientist are offside, deduced the redhead.

-That's it. Not soon you dig a genius.

With a smile the schoolgirl shot him and looked dodge before the next car show finger:

-Shall we?

-Well sure. The remaining teams are those of Aärkof that of Stane and our ... Prepare to die.

-In fact, the redhead was venturing into the next car, What was the Stark Expo?

-A start? Pff ... Horrible. I hate to be on time somewhere and shake hands baltringues Friques are idiots and stuck it infuriates me!

-Welcome to the club, she bade him. You finally met a sketch of my family!

A smile on the lips of Stark before, following his teammate he rushes into the wagon. There was between the seats not rotten soul who lived, but his experience had taught that you should never trust appearances. Or at least not in this game

He soon realized that this thought was not without reason heard behind him a body falling to the ground. Turning he threw himself on the side in time to not get a shot laser right on his breastplate and soon found himself face to Aärkof that a smile said, cocking his wrist:

-Bye Bye!

At the same time a laser struck the white Russian who disappeared, certainly brought near the machine, leaving the genius on the ground, unable to understand where it came pulls. Lisbeth? He stood up and found that Stane, a smile, exchanged with the inventor of the artificial heart a knowing look. The bald man exclaimed:

And although they had Doc!

-As you say. In fact, I believe that there is much more team in contention ...

-Indeed, Lisbeth was emerging from between two seats, I think we're the only two teams remaining!

-Huh? What? Stark had surprised himself leaping, we won?

A smile on the face of Stane before, laying eyes on it Lisbeth says:

And although it seems that the new girl is not so bad that awaited him. We are more than two teams, you know what that means ...

That is, in the final translated Doc.

And although it promises, the redhead sighed. But how is that possible?

-Uh ... Declaration Stark heading the group, You blew your dad was German and Obi to "poof" your dad Russian!

-This is not an explanation!

-I think so, Obadiah sighed.

He raised his head and shouted, apparently a god that is not strange JULIET:

-That's it!

As if his words had been a preposterous spells witch train around them disappeared, along with anything that might suggest he had one day exist elsewhere than in their head. They were now in a gloomy corridor where the heat was almost unbearable and light option. No sound was audible except that of their breathing. Obadiah, as if he was used to this kind of situation borrowed the corridor to the left, and the next, they arrived very quickly in the display hall where Hammer Guets, Aärkof, the companion of the fool, the deputy Russian President NASA expected to firm up, face twisted into a grimace commonly in disgust. When the winners came up to them, Aärkof was the first to make them a note:

My daughter! You dared conquer your father!

Yes, replied Lisbeth, and I dare!

-But ... How ... Yasmine would never ...

-I do not care Yasmine, cut it, and I do not call "girl", I call Elizabeth.

-Very good state of mind, complimented his teammate.

-We can know why you destroyed my statue? Inquired Hammer did not look smarter than usual, after all I'm just like ...

- A fool me ... waste of life. Thank you for finally realizing it Justin.

-Chtark! Explain to me why you have locked in the cabinets!

The duo educator Folter laughed before Stane declares, with a smile:

-The winner of this match is Elizabeth Potts.

Any short-added, the redhead. And before you can look at me as if I were an Alien my teachers call me "miss All-short." By what I have a name.

Taking her by the shoulder, Tony said, a smile on risers:

-They have a neuron! Well gentlemen, I propose to play the final Monday, it will give us time to recover and we take care of our different business. You are aware Obi and I have to manage the Stark expo but I think you all have worries. At least. Finally, it is safe. So Monday, what do you say?

-It suits me, said Aron.

Me too, confessed Guets.

-I can not say no, sighed Hammer.

Other participants answered the same way until everyone leave the dressing room to leave their sights, combinations thereof, bracelets and other stigmata of the game and take a form of urban approximately normal. Lisbeth and Iron man came out of the gym and the last could not only blame themselves for an hour. The redhead, looking at the digital clock on their phone, gave a heavy sigh:

My mother will kill me.

-But no.

Oh you do not know!

-I knew then that you were not even a cluster of cells.

Lisbeth had to admit he was right, but she said nothing and merely watch the sun go down behind the clouds with colors she had always seen without looking. Tonight, the tones of the sunset had something more magical than usual. She thought for a moment that his grandfather had told him about sunsets: that those who beheld were likely to be happy in life. It was a beautiful hypothesis he was building before it starts to build weapons of mass destruction. After the sentence had not much value.

-But it is true that later, the genius agreed. I invite you to dinner?

-Huh? Lisbeth took from his reverie subjugated.

What? At least if you kill your mother get something in your stomach.

Grandma always told me not to follow strangers, said the redhead, it could be dangerous ...

Dixit-one who attacked me with a Nazi!

The schoolgirl smiles, amused, before pushing a deep sigh. He was sure his mother would not be happy because twenty hours had passed, then a little time more or less? ...

-Okay, gave it.

-Cool! I just take it a few steps.

-Do I have reason to be afraid? Asked the girl rushing on the street after him.

-Uh ... I think not.

They went down one street or two in the first shadows of the night before the genius that stops in front of a restaurant semblai be the most pathetic the facade of an old pink verging on beige was lit by neon purple, pink and blue. Above the door, there was a sign read "At Malon." Without waiting for the man entered, Lisbeth on her heels and they found themselves in a place unusually common: it was a restaurant in the beige paint whose complaints were painted pink, a bar near which stood a few old stools like ostriches three iron tables are waiting outside the bay window overlooking the street and a strange music that would be a mixture of pop and disco. Asseillant be at a table in front of him Lisbeth, Stark said:

I-play medium: You are trying to ask "but what are we crazy here?"

-Uh ... That's pretty much it.

-This place is where they serve the best burgers in the world. And I am a connoisseur.

Ah ... And you wanted to bring me here ... Why?

-For what ... he whispered.

He would continue his sentence when he stopped, cut in its tracks. He hated about him and what had happened, but the blue eyes of Lisbeth inspired him some confidence. But this confidence was not going to give him everything and anything.

- ... It is a place that I like for that ... When I was a prisoner well ... I dreamed of a cheese burger from Malon ... among other things ...

Although it has never been very social, the schoolgirl felt that she should not venture in this field. The boss of his mother did not look happy to think of this period of his life. At the same time, she thought that he was happy to be locked in a cave? But if she did not know the answer to this question if she knew that for him it was difficult, it was not easy for her and comfort her mother to raise her morale few days after his birthday had nothing to a lot of fun.

-Between escape and put a drubbing to the wicked, caricatura it.

-That's pretty much it, the man said with a smile.

-I live with a relative of Hitler, she reminded him.

A woman at least fifty years wearing a blue dress and a pink apron came to them, an order book in hand and asked her overweight vibrating double chin:

Good evening. What can I serve you?

A-bac ... Stark and Lisbeth began with one voice.

They exchanged a knowing look on their chronic synchronization before Tony command:

Two-bacon-cheeseburger.

Sorry, but there is more! Exclaimed the waitress By cons I can make two cheeseburger and a plate of bacon.

-It suits me, confessed Lisbeth. With lemonade and a beer ... I guess?

-Hmm ... I'll give you a bad example, then we just blow up a magna German armament so good ...

You will come-the search bar, the waitress said storing his notebook in the pocket of her apron.

Despite its considerable mass she disappeared with astonishing speed before the strange duo of a weapon designer and the daughter of his secretary resume their conversation. Not remembering what they were talking to the waitress arrived, Tony asked:

-Tell me about your family.

-My family? You mean my mother and goldfish died after two days when I was six years old?

-No. Even if it could potentially be funny ... I'm talking about your family in general.

-If you want me to start talking about all the idiots who is arrogant and haughty my cousins and uncles, you will not be disappointed ...

-I do not expect it, was the genius with a smile.

The schoolgirl leaned against the back of his chair and let his gaze drifted into the restaurant, stopping on details, a flashing bulb, a rickety table, a spot on a chair and many other things. She finally murmured:

-I have two great parents, a grandmother and a grandfather cantankerous grumpy. My grandmother was a stickler for good and held respect for tradition while ... Say with me ...

-You're like a dog in a game of keel.

-That's it. My grandfather did not speak or hardly ever and looks more like furniture than anything else. I have an uncle who lives in India, I never see him. My grandmother had several sisters who are stuck all over the other one. They have the same love for my grandmother and traditions are very partisante the "girls at home to raise children, cleaning and cooking." I do not know how to cook as sandwiches then ...

Do not worry, I'm not much better.

-Each had children and a husband. Most of the husbands do not speak a lot more than my grandfather, women must have their kill psychologically. These are real vampires. Many children and no interest in that they were all married and had a child at twenty three years by my mother ... Then the only person who has an interest in is barely noticeable Uncle Jeffrey who is also not my uncle ... This is one of my brothers-grandmother who is younger but she is also obsessed with anything that comes close to the woman ... Except in mind, of course.

-That's funny, I feel that I fit this description well ... A few years ago ...

You know almost everything. Oh yes! There could Kyle went to my family if ... If he was not the son of a sergeant in the Air Force!

Wait two minutes ...-Kyle, it would not Kyle Rhodes?

Lisbeth raised an eyebrow in surprise. How did he do it? She had done everything that his friend's father is the least current possible so if one of his friends knew ... She asked, slightly shaken:

-You know him?

And well ... I owed him once or twice when he was little and I see him regularly when I go to the military base where James works. I sent him a birthday every year since I returned from Afghanistan and he replied with a card that owes as much to annoy me but ... It's nice to James.

And I've never had the right to anything, made the redhead with a wry smile.

And: I did not know you existed! Otherwise you should also caused me to write a letter moron, the same every year, and I would throw due to the trash. And between us I prefer to tinker Folter and that the play's Tactic rather than vouvoyer and say a "hello" when you see it.

-What it must be boring, the redhead sighed. Even though my family is stuck I can get them out of their gons and it becomes funny.

-I am surrounded by people boring like rain.

Lisbeth was raised but she had no chance, being cut by the waitress at the bar, shouted:

-Eh! The gentleman who has one arm in a sling! Come and get your drinks!

The billionaire before heading up to the counter and ask to see the woman on the counter a bottle of lemonade and beer. She beckoned and whispered:

-Well, you would not Tony Stark once?

-Uh ... It's not impossible.

Well, you see Roger bah! Cried the woman to a man in the kitchen afférait, What did I tell you!

-Ok ... Ok ... Marta

Pushing him two bottles, the waitress said, a smile beaming with happiness and goodness of soul on his lips plump:

-You do not go! We say nothing ... It's a moment that you see here. I am the boss's wife Marta. And my husband is in the kitchen, what is call Roger.

-Nice. Me is Antony.

-That everyone knows! Against you by a girl, I do not think there is a great world power.

The billionaire thought for a moment that he ARK reactor in the chest would stop beating and he came near her eyes out of their sockets. Lisbeth thought this woman was his daughter? But what they all had with it? It was an obsession! Clearing his throat, he contented himself with murmuring:

-This is not my daughter.

-Lie not go! She looks like you!

Marta, I assure you that Lisbeth is not my daughter. To say that it is either Aron Aärkof, that of Joshua Guets or that of Justin Hammer ...

Oh ... Fit woman, That not seem to rejoice.

No, it's true.

And why? If it was not your daughter you foutriez.

-For what one of them to abandon her and her mother at the same time.

-It looks like you not to be a knight, said Marta. You want them viscerally.

But why I want them viscerally while Lisbeth is not my daughter? He raged.

-Oh ... Easy! Should not get upset! If you say after all ... Anyway she's cute ... If this is not your daughter what a shame. His father must be pleased him.

-I quite agree.

Saying this he grabbed two bottles and returned to the table where he put lemonade in front of the high school. With a smile, she thanked him before asking:

And you? What there is to know about your family?

-My family? It's very simple. My grandfather died of a heart attack, my grandmother a heart attack and my parents a car accident. Well, I've said it all.

Thou hast neither brother nor sister?

-Nobody. I've never even had a goldfish unlike you.

Silence hovered over the table suddenly seemed caught in the ice before Lisbeth lips tremble. Since she was a little girl she had a crazy dream, a hope both impractical and found at Stark point they shared that she wanted to make sure of one thing. But this dream had never crossed her lips and she felt bad when she asked:

-Is that you had a dream?

-A dream? Ie?

-Well, she whispered blushing, looking down to the bottle, you know, when you're little you always dream one night with our parents return the toy that we want ... You dreamed of something like this?

She looked at the man let go against the back of his chair and begin to strum on the bottle. A smile is a bit silly on his lips before he let his eyes wander around the room, seeking an object on which to land.

-Well sure, he whispered, I even had a dream that was never realized ...

-What was that? Asked the redhead.

-It was silly, Iron man confessed that had made him lose his eye in the room, my father worked hard and I rarely saw. In the morning he went to work before I got up and returned at night when I went to bed. And I should not complain. I dreamed that one day he arrived at a very important meeting and not go there. It takes three tickets and we left my mother, me and him without a job or a bad mood. Nothing they and me.

Where is it you go? Lisbeth asked.

-I did not care, what mattered to me was that he waives his work. But never do ...

There was a strange longing in his words, realizing that this issue deserved placement, the man asked:

And you?

Me ... I've always dreamed that when I have found my father we go with him and my mother in France to get to know.

-In France? But why France? There is nothing to do in France.

-Exactly. Which country would be more ideal for getting to know one where there is nothing to do?

-You have a point. But I'll tell Lisbeth your dream is likely to occur.

-If I find my father.

-You will find him. We do not go to war defeat, it comes back.

Surprised by this quote quite right, Lisbeth raised an eyebrow:

-Sophocles?

-No, Stark.

-I should have guessed ...

-Hot! Exclaimed Marta bringing both hands two plates each containing a cheeseburger and fries.

She put the dishes on the table before leaving and bring a plate of bacon that disposât between the two geniuses. She smiled at Stark as he realized "I did not budge: it looks like you" while Lisbeth understood otherwise. As soon as it was returned in the kitchen, the redhead exclaimed:

-You have caught the eye of the waitress!

Marta? Oh no it's you, the man confessed.

-It is pedophile?

-What's wrong? Whatever ... I say that I know nothing.

-Chick-ask him?

Smile "attention I'll do something sick" appearing on their lips, the billionaire said, amused:

-Do not provoke me, I'm capable of everything.

-Me too.

They looked like a blue before, a start, they exclaimed, trying to drown out the other:

-Marta, you are a pedophile?

8. Where the Folter became obedient

-Lisbeth! Up!

Curled up in his blanket, pillow under his head, the girl turned, not wanting one thing: her mother is silent. Looking at his clock which indicated seven hours she sighed, it was too early to get up. The day before, she had not trounced the geniuses Tactic's? Pepper, although aware of this feat climbed into her daughter's room where she sat on the bed beside her and ran a hand through her hair

-Lisbeth, she whispered, standing up.

-Hmm ... Let me sleep a little mom ...

-You will sleep tonight. Come up lazy.

The high school did not have the courage to answer anything and it was her mother that she tickles straightens, curls disheveled, his bright blue eyes fatigue. She put them on if the slim silhouette of his mother before a sigh, exhausted. She could no longer. Pepper had a smile before taking her in his arms and shaking his body heated by the sheets against his chest:

Oh it's hard to get up in the morning ...

-Voui.

-Courage. You'll spend a great day!

Between-Pff ... Stacy, Moona, Minda and teachers, what exciting day ahead!

-But you also Kyle and this girl, how she already called ...

-Tanakill.

-That Tanakill. You're going to find them! It will be great!

-I would rather spend my day with your boss to tinker with the Folter ...

-You do not always get what you want in life. In fact tonight I asked the Rhodes family that I will not stay cold with Ashley. Why did you not invite Tanakill and her father?

-A dinner? Genre dinner sat talking about everything and nothing?

-The last time I did something like you're screaming party table reminded him Pepper.

-Hmm ... This is not true. And Logan is not the type to stay seated at the table, I think.

In this case, I will not make dinner. But in the meantime standing.

Griping, Lisbeth tore his sheets and got to hang out in the kitchen where she sank on a chair. A stagnant smell of hot coffee in the room and grabbed a sandwich when it was with a certain nonchalance she swallowed. Pepper came into the kitchen, a pair of heeled shoe broken hand:

-Lisbeth, she did, you would not have seen my pair of black shoe?

-That you broke last week?

Oh no, sighed the mother, do not tell me that I more ...

-Why do not you put converses.

-Lisbeth! I go to work!

So what? Believe me this is not your boss that interfere!

-What do you know? I've known him longer than you i recall!

A-yes? In this case what he most wanted when he was a prisoner?

The woman raised an eyebrow, surprised by the question. In fact it was mostly his daughter knows the answer that bothered her.

-For what do you know? She inquired.

-Not you? I think I know your boss better than you!

-But ...

-So listen to me: there's not much to screw up this time that you met. In fact he does not care about anything except the Stark Expo, the final Tactic's and Folter ...

And you. What do you tell him? I've never seen someone so interested ... And you spend so much time with a stranger without killing or insult.

-I torturing Elizabeth murmured, rising.

-It does not matter. As for him, I do not know what happens to him ...

-We get on well, summarized the girl putting on her mother's cheek a kiss that expressed both his love and a "good day", we end up in your head just now?

Pepper was "yes" to the head before watching her daughter leave to the bathroom and lock up for washing. She sighed before his broken shoes before heading to the closet that contained and released a pair of ballerina, so much for the style. Taking her purse she left the house and climbed into his car went to his work. She arrived a few minutes later and parked in front of the house before going to give the password and enter JARVIS.

Although the heat is overwhelming, she realized she was not so hot that in this house. Taking a deep breath, she called:

-Tony, are you there?

-Pepper? You're ahead. I just Obadiah appointment with the Stark expo, you come with me?

Saying that the man left the room, wearing jeans and a tee shirt, smiling. Seeing that smile seemed to widen before he said:

-JARVIS, watch over the house, we go back!

-Yes, sir. Should I continue cohabitation with Juliet?

Do not answer, Mr. Stark said this one.

But, is that it has character! Do not kill each every two.

-Aye, they did a voice.

The billionaire smiled before looking at his assistant who suddenly seemed smaller than usual. Approaching her, he realized as he towered a head:

-You have narrowed during the night? He inquired.

-Uh ... Pepper muttered embarrassed, No, Elizabeth blew my shoe closet.

She regretted it almost immediately but his boss lying smiling, she agreed that it was not an idea so stupid that. Down in the workshop where chaos worthy of the Cold War ruled it was not Folter-abroad, they boarded a AudiR8 and out of the house, the engine purring. Noticing he was not wearing his arm in a sling as the doctor had ordered yet, Pepper asked:

Where is your scarf?

-On the passenger seat.

-You're supposed to wear it at all times.

And it's boring like hell. Finally, do not make me morals, I had a question for you ...

The woman frowned. Her boss wanted to ask something? But why? She knew that he knew? Not much can be cooked, follow the rules, be calm with journalists but that was all. Turning the car left, Tony cleared his throat and whispered:

-This is a bit tricky ...

-As if you were in the lace.

-Well, if you take it like that ... Aärkof Aron, Justin Hammer and Joshua Guets, remember to have had affairs with them?

Pepper failed to scream or laugh, but contented himself with eyebrows to make wrong and fix his boss as if he was an alien before finally yelling

What?

What-what? You told me ...

-I did not think it was about that! Exclaimed Pepper.

-Sorry. If you do not want to answer ...

- ... You will harass me for days.

-Hmm ... This is not true.

The woman sighed. She knew that if she did not answer her boss tannerait until she confesses. Even if he did not.

-I have nothing to say, she said.

-Well ... Okay.

-Wait a second ... Why do you ask?

-It is in relation to your daughter. I begin to know it well and it suffers from not having a father.

You think it's my fault? I'm sorry I try to do the best by Aärkof believe that it was her daughter, I could not know he was married!

That's true ... But you know if this is really his father?

Listen-I think that side I know as much as you.

-No, you know more than me ... And you'll always know more than me about her and her birth ...

Sensing that the conversation would turn to the interview if she did not speak, the woman sighed and said, crossing his arms over his chest:

-You want to know? You will know everything! I learned that I was pregnant at least November, I asked you at least leave in December that it was five months that I was pregnant and I went with my parents near Canda to end my pregnancy . Finally I gave birth to the smallest baby in the world, are you satisfied?

-The smallest baby in the world? Why you say that?

-For what doctors have long hesitated to declare premature. They eventually decided it was just tiny.

Raising an eyebrow, Stark knew too well that his assistant said:

-This conversation makes you pissed off ...

But why you are interested as my daughter? Usually you do not care as yourself!

Making a road vehicle to borrow a little steep, the billionaire confessed:

-For what I know what it's like to be a genius teenager, and I know that it is complicated to build with both parents then with a single ...

-You are worried about my daughter?

-Are you surprised?

-Yes.

-It should not. I'm not as selfish as if it?

The redhead looked at him a look as heavy heard before looking down to her knees and she did not let go of the trip. When the car stopped before the door was that which led to the Stark Expo, the redhead finally raised his eyes:

-What do you do with Obadiah? She asked.

He received a collie from one of the scientists who was murdered ... I think it is one that has had this experience with this mutant Wolverine ...?

That is possible. You know what it contains?

-No idea.

Saying this he left the car, took her scarf in the back seat, passed on his shoulder and said, raising an eyebrow seeing it secured his assistant:

-I will not say anything to anyone. Promised.

-What proves me?

And if you're afraid to tell one day, if I do you can tell the press that I was not in love as a woman in my life that I have made in Afghanistan and when someone hurts him that I do not want to kill him.

The redhead raised an eyebrow in surprise. He did not care about her? Whether it would have made him a pleasure to file a bullet between the eyes or knees between his legs. It was to see. Sticking his arms against his chest, engineering added, pointing to the building up and mastoc that was the heart of the Stark Expo:

-I think it will sink their ink and I do not tell you how my reputation as a womanizer without a heart would be stained!

With these words he went to the door, leaving Pepper alone with his thoughts. She was furious, not by what his boss was one of his secrets but he had thrown in a cul de sac. Indeed these simple phrases he had put his finger on several important points: that since his return from Afghanistan reputation of womanizer no longer existed and that he must gives a picture of him to the media, which it is, but also on the fact that this man knew by heart. For more than sixteen years she rubbed almost everyday and yet she had never heard of this woman. Who was she? Where had he met him? Why had she never met? She did not even notice the change that had taken place in him about it. At the same time, she thought, many things had changed in him, and it was not to be blamed for carelessness.

Out of her thoughts she climbed the stairs that separated the door and walked into a huge marble lobby black circles which Obadiah stood with a strange machine that looked like a washing machine equipped with round we would hundred glass tube. Two screens on each side and two vials seemed likely welcome a liquid, a keyboard was fixed between the two and a generator spinning like a strange ghost in the heart of the machine. Crouched in front of this curiosity, Tony observed what appeared to be a glass cube or diamond empty.

-Pepper! Exclaimed on seeing Stane. Come! Come!

-Uh ... What is it? Asked the redhead.

-We asked ourselves the time, admitted the bat, and it seems that this is a polarizer intelligence.

-I beg your pardon?

-Provided that the cube can contain fluid intelligence, was Tony Which I doubt.

Pepper did not understand a word of what the two geniuses were saying and she had the impression of being briefly with his daughter before asking:

-What is the principle?

-These two vials, Obadiah explained referring test specimens, seem likely to receive blood from two different entities. Then these computers stand its DNA code, and IQ brain cells that contain before the two entities are placed on both sides of the generator will recover their cells and entered the gray matter and toss to end injected into the cube ...

-Is it possible? Wondered the woman.

She was used to a lot of things with her daughter but it exceeded the limits. Fluid intelligence? After living people? This was more science fiction than reality, but she knew many inventions was more science fiction than reality. To start armor, then Folter, the Monocle, the KRG miniature reactor and many other things.

And although theoretically yes by that intelligence can be a substance, but so far it has never been realized, Iron man murmured. Whoever did this is a genius!

-This is James O'Donnell, the precursor to the study of mutants ... He was a genius, concludes Stane.

Rising, Stark confessed:

-If you want my opinion this machine can work but what I do not understand is that this man has made ... After all, he wanted to protect the mutants with this machine and they can be removed their mutation.

-Someone has perhaps ask the manufacture, theorized Pepper.

-A machine that kills geniuses to take their intelligence? What's the point?

His blue eyes were lost in the vague, seeking in his head like a piece of furniture with the information he needed. He finally said, hesitatingly:

-Researchers Guets team have made a droid that resembles nothing so much as an assassin in the Middle Ages, he has pace, agility and strength but they have failed to provide intelligence ... And with a play adapted this droid could very well use the liquid intelligence.

-Can you imagine? Asked Stane, a smart assassin that does not suffer ... How can kill men without being suspected with that?

-Too, Tony cut, Obi ranks this machine at the far end of a warehouse with a word "DO NOT OPEN" in red, it will be better for everyone ...

But, Stane murmured, still must to know who ordered this thing?

-If you want, made Pepper, I can ask a policeman to my knowledge to discover.

Both men turned to the redhead who blushed, hating that the fixed. It was Obadiah who expressed their doubts in common:

-I do not think the officer wants to swallow the existence of mutants, which is a colossal piece already, then send a m'à death by eating machine collie gray and finally a team of researchers German robot to create a false air of assassins of the Middle Ages!

And well, since that person is Logan, Wolverine says he has a daughter my age and he is currently working on the issue of killing the scientists, I do not think not that it will pose much of a problem ...

While Pepper, Tony and Obadiah discoursing on this strange and unusual machine, International Studies Charter High School, a different scene unfolded. Seated in their respective places Tanakill, Lisbeth, Kyle Skar and listened with half an ear their math teacher until he does says:

-Today, as Nu and Chang were the delegates returned to China and you seem asleep we will elect new delegates.

At these words the class came out of his torpor and suddenly found himself in Olympic form, knowing what to expect. Only Tanakill sighed

-Elections of delegates? And are you satisfied? No, but you mazo?

-We see that you never participate in an election here, said Shadow.

-You fuck you.

Me too.

-Say Lisbeth, what is it exciting for election as a delegate? We have listened to the songs a little twisted Keen'V, I'm not, but there ...

Oh you'll see, Kyle replied.

-Well, said the math teacher approaching the forefront as a bear with a honey pot, which wants to present?

Arose in the hands of Stacy, Moona, Minda, a rugby player who ogled continually Tanakill, a fool who thought first of the class named Steven and Kyle. Once the name of the whole troupe written on the blackboard, the teacher said:

Now-please designate your deputize ...

-Moona! Exclaimed Minda.

-But she has, poor squash, blew Tanakill.

Ah? Fit Minda aback, then I withdraw and I get Alternate Moona!

-I choose Ashley, Stacy was showing a girl in the room that was at least as dévergonder it.

And I Tanaquil, said the rugby.

The idiot named a boy in the back of the class and Kyle Lisbeth. Hearing this, the teacher exclaimed:

All-you-not short! When no name is not involved in politics!

-Plato would not have said it reminded him of Lisbeth.

-I am a professor of mathematics, not philosophy. You choose another deputize Rhodes.

But ...-A by Lisbeth, I do not know who ...

-This is good, made Skar, I'll be your deputize!

And although it promises whispered Lisbeth.

At present, the delegates and their suppléents will speak ...

The duo began was that the rugby player who put his hand on the butt Tanaquil, mounted the platform in front of the table and the young man said:

So-if elected, I promise to do more output power to an election cases of chest and make more rugby ...

- ... And I dismember, eviscerate, bleeding, skinning, emasculate finally stumbling all those who vote for me Tanakill said.

Lisbeth was heard to laugh while the teacher fusillait duo look. They returned to sit before Kyle delivers the usual "I try to represent you in the best possible class council ..." and Stacy shouted a big "Vote for me! "The idiot made a long speech on the astrology room which was not at the forefront of ecology-are more environmentally friendly than the stars-look, Moona and Minda made a long speech about the imperative of have a hairdresser to tits school before the vote takes place.

As expected there was very little to vote Tanakill and rugby, two Moona and Minda, five for the idiot and it was the duo Kyle and Stacy-Shadow-Ashley who won the election. While enjoying his victory bitch blowing kisses and wanting autographs, professor called:

-Miss Buck-Hilton ...

-Yes, sir? Inquired the blonde.

-I have a new it is good to give and give is that you are the new delegate ...

With a smile fat glosse, the girl confessed, taking the sheet from the hands of Professor of Mathematics:

-I am very honored to read ...

-A by what she knows? Wondered Tanakill.

-So ... she whispered through the document Eye But ... but ... it's wonderful!

Under her angelic face she sent a look that melted on the spot all the boys who cursed by Skar for appearing as the alternate. He had always hated to have to do. Turning to his comrades, a face that meant "fuck me if you can" lips, the schoolgirl said:

In two weeks, on Tuesday, the day will be exactly the fathers ...

Oh yeah! Exclaimed the class heart.

-Fuck, swore Lisbeth.

-How stupid to you all-court, falsely complained the blonde. You'll still be alone this year ... Like last year if I recall well ... Wait two minutes, why I feel that you have always been alone during the day ... Oh, I forgot! You do not have a father! Damage.

Tanakill did not know where to turn. What was the day that the fathers? And why Lisbeth was alone that day? Is that his father had any role to play there? Whether he was going to have it manages to make him swallow his side "fuck the world", at least to the teacher. Its momentum, Stacy continued:

And you know what? I might be asked a friend to keep you company ... It is very important that a minister has met my father at the last meeting of the region. You recall that my father is the president of Florida I hope ...

Thou hast enough I remember ... Lisbeth growled.

So yes, it is for the minister? It is big and annoying as it is not possible but it is always better than nothing ...

Thanks, the redhead cut, but if there is it I can invite someone too!

Ah yes? And? A by your mother, you do not know anyone it seems ...

Lately, I am very close to Obadiah Stane, Guets Joshua, Justin Hammer and Aron Aärkof.

Oh ... It's cute to invent a life ...

Kyle got up from his seat and stared at the girl looked so black that his skin seemed to clear off. He seethed with rage. Lisbeth knew his best friend was one of the worst coward but a quality guided him wisely courage. And he said, shaking like a leaf:

-Fuck Hilton.

The math teacher's eyes widened while Stacy, mouth open like a fish, said:

Oh ... He insulted me.

And I am proud decreed Kyle.

-Huh? Inquired Shadow out of his meditation on his nonsense, what? What?

Seeing that the class is staring at Stacy or Lisbeth is Kyle, the young man exclaimed with a disarmingly natural, turning to the blonde:

-What did she done this bitch? It upsets you Tanakill?

I would péterai well-mouth, the girl confessed.

-Such! Well, we share the fight?

The fight was not shared as agreed and Tanakill Shadow and ended up in the principal's office where the mutant had to use all his strength to refrain from human gut large scratch in Adamandium. Leaving the office, the nerves, she screamed when she arrived at Kyle and Lisbeth

-I hate them! Go fuck yourselves all band of morons!

-I will not say better, Shadow grumbled.

-These are a bunch of idiot!

-I tell them to you since I am in this school, reassured Lisbeth.

-I can confirm, did Kyle.

Eyes more red than usual, Tanakill headed out of high school. Every muscle tensed and relaxed with a terrifying regularity, leaving either predict it would be out the claws and ripping everyone or it would blow up the school. Although Lisbeth had preferred the second option, she preferred that her friend did not get in trouble more pronounced and, putting a hand on his shoulder, said:

Calm down-Kill. Like my mother tonight invites you, Kyle, his parents, you and your father to dinner!

-A dinner?! Cried the schoolgirl, Diner kind plates, cutlery, chairs, towels and conversations?

Well, uh ... That's the idea! Why?

-For the last time that my father was a dinner house exploded.

-Do not worry about it, I've done enough! You're coming, right?

-If you request ... Fit young girl with red eyes, after all an evening with you it can be fun!

-Usually it is, confirmed Kyle.

If fun was supposed to be on the menu in the evening in the basement of the house of Stark few hours after this election incongruous, it was not really present. Lisbeth, who set JULIET for it stops the Folter in case of slippage, torture or anything else said, turning to Tony who had removed her scarf and wore no armor piece, which does not really reassured the girl

-This is good!

-I set JARVIS, Stark said in turn, is supposed to loop arranged voices and audio tapes on which are recorded Hitler. Each sequence lasts five seconds is the time it takes to analyze Folter sound. With that we'll find how often it obeys!

And if it is not? Hypothèsa placing the redhead next to his friend.

-Well ...

Genius seemed to hesitate a moment, probably imagining all sorts of twisted scenario before placing his hand on the shoulder of Lisbeth and conclude, looking at the bent shape on the ground a little further:

- ... Blessed to have known you! But do not start beat!

No, you could get killed by a Nazi.

Good, launches we see a little of our time free survival weapon, genius!

Lisbeth, a smile, turned to Folter closed and said aloud, almost regret having to activate the beast:

Code: MARIA P. 713 Project: Folter, Order, Open.

As soon as the shell unfolded, giving rise to Nazi Stark made himself thinking, was a bit the same look as Guets when he was upset. He thought for a moment that if he had to create android assassin he did not, he could always pick the Folter, they get along wonderfully. An uninterrupted soundtrack set off, spilling a torrent of words in German for five seconds, then another in Austria before returning to German, and it went without any real purpose.

The Folter at the other end of the room, yet seemed to know very well what he was doing. Camped on its legs of iron, agile as a monkey, he sprang forward, making a leap several meters before coming to plant a few inches of the armor. Stark exclaimed:

-Eh! Do not touch it!

He will not obey, Lisbeth sang.

-I know, but it costs nothing to try!

At these words the Folter turned the armor and red eyes lighting up a killing spree, he threw himself on the two geniuses who had to hide under a desk and behind a table. Lisbeth, under the desk, asked, staring at the creature:

-Uh ... what do we do now?

-I know. It was not a good idea to go down without a weapon ...

-You did not in up there? Inquired the redhead watching the Folter rub against the other fingers sharp steel.

-If there must be one or two projects lurking, why?

-If we kill them both, I wanted to know if my mother had a chance of survival!

Lisbeth twisted his head slightly to see the face of Stark pale. He muttered, staring at the door startled both eyes:

-Oh no ...

Turning Lisbeth found her mother pushing the door with his famous converses which had been so hard to put on that morning. She had two reactions simultaneously be happy to see and distraught at the idea that she is hurt or worse. Already with Stark she did not come out so if in addition they had to watch over his mother ... Against all expectations Pepper did not seem impressed by the machine and saw that she was about to use its blades on her daughter, she exclaimed:

-Species-heap bolt, my daughter away from you now!

Lisbeth would yell that it was useless when the incredible happened. Folter's eyes suddenly seemed to turn inside and turned to Pepper, he walked towards her. Stark was screaming at her assistant to run away when cutting it in its tracks, the Folter stooped to the ground and said:

-What do you want me Führer?

-Führer? Inquired a glaring red eyes of his daughter, Elisabeth, what is this farce? Why I call this machine as Hitler?

-So this is amazing ... the schoolgirl whispered.

-Let me call as Hitler?

Leaving behind his table, Stark stared for a moment before whispering scene:

-Pepper, ask him to do something ...

-As if I had nothing else to do!

-Pepper, please ...

-Well ... In this case up!

The Folter sat overlooking the red at least three head before she put on her red eyes and listen to continue as a parishioner listen to a clergyman:

-Now ... Go to the back wall ...

The robot obeyed like a trained dog, pointing to the bottom and hit the concrete wall with surprising delicacy. Tony and Lisbeth, wide-eyed, staring alternately Pepper and Folter, not daring to believe it. The high school finally murmured, bewildered:

-Mom ... It obeys you ...

-That surprises you? The woman asked.

-Not a bit! Exclaimed Stark out of his hiding place and fixing his assistant with a killer smile to the lips.

His eyes sparkled, as filled with shooting stars and a strange light shone there. It looked like he was going to throw his neck and kiss as a teenager. Lisbeth smiled back and said:

-Mom, you're a genius!

-Uh ... The latest news that you were the genius of the house, made the redhead.

-I never could do obey the Folter. How to ...

-We found our tone of voice! Exclaimed Stark.

-If I were you I will not scream Tony victory too soon, did Lisbeth tank.

-Antony ... muttered the Jew ... Folter ... First Reich must survive ...

He moved away from the wall but Pepper, or rather imagining concluding that the machine did not have good intentions exclaimed:

-Is what I asked you to move, you?

-Pardon My Führer ... Fit the new creature clinging to the wall. Sorry ...

-Why is what it is for me to obey? Asked Pepper.

The girl had wanted to tell him that it was through this that she had relationship with Hitler, but she only murmured:

-It's very complicated ... But mom know you're probably the only person in the world Folter listening ...

-It changes you ... And what am I supposed to do with it?

The Folter ... The woman tried to remember everything she knew about him. It was a robot of incredible intelligence, strength and unparalleled barbarity endless. At this idea the woman felt his pulse and his breathing accelerated saccada before it sets the red machine who fought against Nazi impulses. His head began to spin and she felt the ground beneath his feet before she feels two hands take her by the shoulders and someone whisper:

Pepper-Breathe, breathe ... Do not fall for apples, we need you ... Pepper ...

-Tony, release me ... I'm fine ...

-I only ask you to believe. Take a deep breath and order to withdraw the Folter without your daughter throws herself at him ...

The redhead was "yes" to the head before laying his eyes on the Folter and exclaim, gathering his forces:

Folter-farm you.

-Well my Führer.

Thereupon the creature withdrew into itself, reverting to a red triangle in the right dimensions struck the swastika. Lisbeth and Stark glanced before screaming a big "YEAH! "And to put heart in chanting as two boyscout:

-We did it!

-Are you happy at this point? Inquired Pepper resuming his spirits.

-You do not realize how important it was for us! Fit Stark.

Lisbeth stared alternately genius and his mother, in her eyes a glimmer of despair had appeared as if a little demon had suddenly blow a misfortune would befall her. She whispered, her voice trembling:

-But ... Now that it's finally finished ... I mean Tony, you never be seen again ...

A smile on the lips of genius who said in a tone that more reassuring:

And although this decision is up to you ... But I'll be very happy to continue watching your inventions, or show you mine ... I even planned to show you the plans and the armor being switched Orion in orbit but ...

He suddenly lost his smile and the same glow born of sadness in his eyes. Laying his hand on the shoulder of the high school they exchanged a knowing glance blue before it concluded:

-But there is only you who can decide what ...

The girl gave a deep sigh and hesitated a moment before moving his arms around the bust Stark and let his head fall to the reactor, while caring little of this one. We never told him something similar in his life, even in a dream, and if he had left the choice to work with someone she had never felt in the voice of a desire that this one continues . Only this time.

Pepper hesitated between screaming by what her daughter was in the arms of a womanizer or not believe his eyes and scream anyway. She simply watch this strange embrace and be thinking that even if her daughter was not an orphan and his boss unhappy they had a point predominant: they were misunderstood. She imagined for a moment that the mixture of the two great minds would and could not but laugh. Between the madness of her daughter and her boss, everything promised them would be incredible.

The same evening, Tanakill looked at his father with a sigh guarantee its Humer front of the house of Potts. He wore jeans, converse and the girl had even persuaded not to his shirt illustrated with a cut head but a black as night. He grumbled:

-I hate dinners.

Go on, encouraged his daughter, It's gonna be funny!

-The last time we were invited to dinner somewhere I did blow the house and you failed to eat the boy who lived there.

And rightly: he was a pervert! But I solemnly swear not to eat or Kyle or Lisbeth ...

That is well! By cons I will not swear to not blow the house down ...

-Dad! It puts a bit of yours!

-But I put your mine! Okay, here we go?

With these words the girl out of the car and went to ring the bell, followed by Logan, dragging feet, swore against the friend and dinner with friends against all. They heard laughter and the door was opened by Pepper who, wearing a skirt and blouse, bare foot, holding a bowl of chips in one hand and a pizza in the other. Logan, that this last vision was resurrected, exclaimed, in sudden mood:

Pepper-Hi!

Logan! Tanakill! I'm glad to see you! Come in, come in! We were about to begin! Lisbeth, Kyle, they arrived!

She left the two enter and found James and Ashley Rhodes sat next to each other on a sofa, a glass of beer in hand, while Lisbeth and Kyle, sitting cross-legged on the floor, discussing all and nothing. Seeing the duo, a smile lit up the face of the red:

Hi, Logan! Hi Tanakill!

Lisbeth-Hi! Fit the mutant, How are you young?

-A wonderful, Kyle muttered. I hate progress.

Me too, confirmed in heart and Lisbeth Tanakill.

And I would like to emphasize that my daughter did not stupidity since the coup of the laser! Exclaimed Pepper posing pizza and chips on the table.

That it was spread on an incredible bowl of crackers, tomatoes, sauces, peanuts, cashews and many other places in addition to pizza. While Logan began to salivate, Ashley, remembering the episode that took place in the principal's office, swallowed hard. She knew what she had to do, but the shame which gripped the bowels do not encourage to speak:

-About that day, she finally murmured, I'm really sorry for what I said ...

Why? Lisbeth asked for his best friend and high school with red eyes a glass of Coke, you have to deal with me bastard ... But that's what I am!

Elizabeth whispered ... Pepper.

That's true mother. But it's like that ... Maybe one day I'll wear a second name! Let no more be called All-short!

-It would be cool, says Kyle.

-Tony told me that you had drawn a picture of your potential fathers, James said, Really?

-Well ... whispered Lisbeth uncomfortable, no one was supposed to know, but yes!

-There are many people on this board? Asked Ashley.

And although in the interest of my mother and I will not answer ...

Tanakill laughed before seizing his friend by the hand and asked:

-Can you show me the set?

-The established? If it amuses you ... We'll be back!

With these words the trio disappeared, rushing into the room. Pepper let out a heavy sigh before dropping on a sofa and a glass of beer at Logan. She murmured, taking a tomato in a bowl:

-I did not know that having a teen at home could be so tiring ...

-Oh! Over me at his age is Tanakill ...

Logan seemed to hesitate a moment. He went to say that her daughter was softer and less violent than him during his teens but he thought and he realized that his daughter was much worse. Sighing, he concludes:

- ... Fifty times worse.

-I do not know what I looked like when I was sixteen, James confessed sipping his glass, but Kyle is really a good person ... I'm very proud of him!

-I am extremely proud of Tanakill, Logan assured, it will be a wonderful serial killer!

Ashley spat out his mouthful of beer, gasping like a seagull who swallowed through a herring. His face turned red before it sets Logan googly eyes, not daring to believe what she heard:

Excuse me ... she whispered confused.

-Uh ... sorry! Police wonderful! That is what I meant!

Pepper, brutalized both by the week of hell that her daughter had passed by questioning his boss that morning had not listened very carefully to Wolverine. And she continued:

-I think I did not even need to say that I am proud of Elisabeth ... except when it does burn his teachers. I know I'm hard on it and sometimes I regret it but if it is close ... There are days when I wonder how she can know all things, how she manages to put them into practice and especially how she managed to walk its machines. It is amazing ...

-He's a genius, James reminded him. And I think you gave him an excellent education Pepper ... Or at least an adequate education. Most of the geniuses I know are not ... Suitable for real life say. But Lisbeth is, thanks to you.

You know, Ashley continued, was very high for Kyle documentaries, airplanes and traditional food.

Ah? Inquired Logan caught out of the catatonic trance in which the sight of food had plunged me I raised Tanakill the pizza wars movies and series gore ...

Ashley failed again while choking Pepper merely raise an eyebrow. She knew that if her daughter had made a friend so that it would be a little upset but completely crazy to see it rubbed Antony Stark, Obadiah Stane and his own daughter then whole days madness he was not afraid.

Me I do what I could, she confessed. And frankly I'm glad. Finally ... She told me she was planning a surprise for us tonight, so I'm a little afraid that it will give but ...

-You should not, 'said the soldier, Lisbeth is really excellent and it has earned Tactic's ...

The face of red decomposed before James realized his error. Sticking his hand to his mouth, he swore:

Oh dumpling ...

In established there was no question but pellet wings that Tanakill found in plastic boxes and dreamed of trying. She stretched in all directions, the folded, extended again to the end fix the thin membrane of red eyes black.

-I beg Lisbeth did it, let me try!

-Wait a second, is that you know that I have never tested these wings and they work even if theoretically you could very well crush you down.

-But I do not care: I heal itself!

Tanakill-it's too dangerous!

Dixit, who plays the Tactic's!

Oh do not start!

-Please do Lisbeth ... I beg you ...

The redhead was going to respond to get lost when the computer screen lit up and the voice called JULIET:

Madam, a call for you webcam.

-A this hour?

She went to her computer and unlocked before seeing the face of Stark, a smile, greeted her:

Hi-Lisbeth

-Tony? But what are you doing?

And although I call! Am I bothering you?

-Uh ... Uh ... Yes ... No ... Finally we made an evening with James, Ashley, Logan, Kyle and Tanakill.

A strange glow in the eyes of the born genius, Lisbeth thought that glow interpreted as disappointment or regret. Soon the light was extinguished and a smile that was more than appeared on the fake lips Stark:

And you having fun?

-Well, this is only the beginning of the evening! What is funny is when Mommy is too tired and had a little goal. There or it falls into a catatonic state or it starts to tell everything and anything.

And well ... Hey you do something on Saturday?

-Saturday? Hmm ... Mom goes to a party where you should go Sunday night Saturday but otherwise I do nothing, why?

-For what I want to do a monstrous Stark Expo time visitor. Incognito.

-But we recognize you after ten minutes!

-We get mad, it's part of the game! Since Obi Marta and the waitress seemed convinced that you are my daughter we're the perfect father-daughter pair from the Stark Expo for a reason x or y.

-Hmm ... the schoolgirl whispered, It is tempting but mom would never let me go.

-Pass Me.

The redhead grabbed the computer with both hands and led him into the living room where James, Logan and Ashley tried to calm Pepper who wanted to pounce on her daughter to ask her why she had participated in Tactic's not tell him. Seeing her daughter get the red rose and shot her daughter in the eye:

Elizabeth!

What? But what I still do?

-You played Tactic's without my permission, but you're completely crazy or what?

-Uh ... the redhead whispered, Wait two seconds Mom, I have a lawyer!

Saying this she put the computer on the table and pointed the finger Stark, his fake smile, expression suddenly changed from comedy to surprise

-Pepper? Why are you doing this head there?

-He is your lawyer? Inquired the redhead.

-Lawyer? Why I am an advocate of a sudden? Asked Tony.

-Tony, can you explain to me why my daughter play Tactic's game without talking to me?

-Uh ... It was a matter of honor. It is not for nothing. Pepper please let her come with me on Saturday!

-Saturday? How does it Saturday?

Saturday-I want your daughter and I spent the day at the Stark Expo time visitors!

-Are you sick? You will get caught!

-It is part of the game, Stark confessed.

-I will accept if you explain to me why my daughter participate in one of the most dangerous games in the world!

-Like I said, matter of honor. We were missing a player and ...

-You miss a player? And you took my daughter? But is it that you are completely crazy or is it me who is crazy?

-Pepper, calm down. Elisabeth goes.

Well? A by her bruises and wounds everywhere, it is true that it is not dead!

-Pepper, calm down. I told you that there is no danger that it plays, the evidence was even win a game!

James seemed surprised and Kyle further but the redhead did not seem to notice this at all and merely exclaim out of it:

-Is that you realize what you're telling me?

-Pepper, please I told you that everything was fine. Accept for Saturday ...

-Tony, it's not. I already find that you spend too much time with my daughter!

What? But why? What you are afraid that I do?

The redhead did not know what to answer and merely crossed his arms over his chest and make "no" head

-I do not answer, this is my daughter and I decided it was right to do or not.

Go, James whispered, Let cool. What do you want he to do? At worst, if he tries to hurt him she knows how to defend.

-A guy from high school she beat in boxing will tell you, Kyle murmured.

Well, well, well, it gave, I have the impression that two Lisbeth.

Pepper-Oh thank you, thank you! Murmured the genius, I love you!

Seeing all eyes fixed on him a billionaire, raising an eyebrow, his expression suddenly realized that was not the best chosen. He cleared his throat and said:

-You are adorable agreeing.

-Uh ... Nothing.

-Pepper! James! Dad! Lisbeth! Ashley! Kyle!

Turning around, the band found Tanakill a wing in hand, which designated set of finger trembling

-Lisbeth, she replied, There is a green shell that has come on, what do I do?

-The Monocle? Raged the redhead. Do not move!

She went as light as a dragonfly, returning seconds later with Monocle carapace radiated a light turquoise. With a smile she put the machine between food bowls and asked:

-Does anyone here has already seen the creation of a nebula?

-Uh ... Not me, Pepper was closing the computer, ending his conversation with his boss.

Me either, Logan admitted.

-This is normal, he assured Kyle Nobody ever seen.

And well tonight, said Lisbeth opening the Monocle and strumming on glass hyper sensitive, you'll be the first to see it!

She pressed a button holographic doing both turn off the lights in the room and shows a multitude point holographic blue turquoise. With a smile, she Zooma on a star which seemed bigger than the other and, once enlarged, proved to be a mass of fire and gas blue, purple and white. The guests watched in amazement as this kid that mass planet to be covered with bubbles effervescent violet bluish while Lisbeth said, with a smile:

-Here we go ...

As soon as these words pronounced the star imploded, making propel themselves huge chunks of blue rocks across the room. Some went crashing against the walls, turning into a puff of blue cube like sequins, others went to get lost in deep space and the others remained in weightlessness between the spirals of light blue, purple and white. In the sky worthy of the Apocalypse where the colors intersect seemed to try to compete with the beauty of a sunset, the faces of Pepper, Logan, Ashley, James, Kyle, and Lisbeth Tanakill watched with wide eyes show.

-So that ... the redhead whispered.

-Lisbeth is ... Began James ... It's unbelievable.

-Thank you. In fact, scientists see this explosion in three days, this is the time that the light will be perceived by telescopes.

Tanakill smiled too, and sat down, a glass of Coke in hand, none of the three teenagers seemed to be in a room but in the middle of a strange dream where the sky was suddenly filled with millions of colors.

érience and experience against

The next day, Lisbeth woke up early, something rare enough to point out, which allowed him to look a little pair of wings that Tanakill so fond. Down in the bench she sat on the ground, JULIET activated and began to work on a point that she had never tried to build: the human-machine fusion. All the previous evening the girl with red eyes ran home with the strange object made of both iron and fiber. Leaning on his invention, she neither saw nor heard the footsteps of her mother in the living room. Pepper, wearing pajamas who was in shorts and a white top entered without knocking the bench and found her daughter in the middle of a bunch of bolt, two huge wings devil and his phone above which it handled holograms turquoise blue.

A smiling face in concentration as his daughter put to his work, the redhead called:

-Lisbeth.

-Well, this one was turned for a moment and his mother posing on blue eyes of surprise, Mom ... Are you okay? Sleep well?

-Super, Pepper admitted entering and coming to sit next to the high school, what are you doing?

-I reset the wings of demons Tanakill loves. I'll give if they work ...

-How does "if they work"? I thought you was testing all your experiences.

And what is the case for three years but not before and this experience is really old. I've never tested.

-This is not a little dangerous?

-You walk with heels three inches all day long, Elizabeth reminded him with a smile You're not gonna tell me that it is not dangerous!

Pepper was about to reply when his eyes fell on the bag court his daughter. Of the latter exceeded the tagboard and especially a blue sheet folded in half she knew by heart to see every year since her daughter had gone to school. Pushing a heavy sigh on her look ripa Organization before it asks:

-When is it?

What? That thou art a man? The sooner the better if you ask me.

No, the day of fathers.

Ah ... Who cares? I have no father, I could not prevent it.

Elizabeth, I know you hate the day when all fathers should talk about their families and their work, then maybe I could arrange for you to be sick that day.

-It's nice but Mom does me nothing now. Even when I was small, yes, but there anymore. Before I imagined my father as a prince wearing a high-tech weapon on a white horse who would deliver you a dungeon but now that my father happens to be a Russian who does not want me, an idiot and retarded Nazi, I do not idealize more.

Thinking of the joy that was seized when she knew she would one day play for the daughter of Iron man, she replied:

- Finally ... almost.

-Tell me when is this day.

-In two weeks. Finally, this year it will be funny: I can not wait to see Logan talking to police work.

-I confess that I envy you, the redhead was putting his arm on the shoulders of his daughter, I do not know what he will be able to tell you but ...

Oh I do not know either! But to see the head Ashley made the whole evening I have good reason to think it'll be fun!

With a smile, Pepper kissed the forehead of her daughter and said, rising:

Go-engineering, lunch was just work both today!

-You do not say so, 'muttered the schoolgirl.

His mother left the room, not noticing the strange smile harbinger of something incredible that was drawn on the lips of his daughter. To his great misfortune.

A few hours later Kyle entered the International Studies Charter High School hands in pockets, whistling, and could only let out a deep sigh of relief when it crosses the huge wooden doors. He was on time. Entering the great hall he suddenly realized that his relief was not justified because it always came on time but also a curse that any delay waiting for two hours of sex education. Kyle hated this particular matter in which her best friend seemed so excelled all the time is getting bored in court could be recognized as a discipline. Lisbeth did not hate this court, it was just boring and uninteresting. More than once she had assured him she would rather spend two hours in the court yard of history in sexual education. "At least, she said, I can cook Silverfaet but Mrs. Hernandez is even more difficult to sting a plucked chicken to the quick."

The young man went to the room indicated on the uses of time and would be a reason of his status as student sentenced to go to court when a hand pulled him by the sleeve and caught him in an empty room. Kyle had an instant urge to scream but, realizing that he had to spend most of his time this week to cover the follies of Lisbeth and the worst danger which threatened Pepper was, he was silent and was not at all surprised when he came face to face with two blue eyes of her best friend.

-Lisbeth! He exclaimed, releasing his grip, but you're crazy?

Yes, that confirmed it.

She wore a short pants and a blue shirt in accordance with his eyes. On a table near her bag was open courtyard, leaving part of the wings of demons submerged sections of tissues. Sitting on a table with Shadow, Tanakill seemed bored firmly, she wore a black leather pants and a torn red top that showed various tattoos. Beside her shadow, in her jeans and black tee shirt seemed still grumble to have been elected delegate.

-Kyle, said the redhead, Listen as we have two hours of sex education ...

The court, which is the most boring, translated Tanakill.

- ... I thought we could have fun, confessed Lisbeth. I better get wings and devils, and I'd like to try ... Tanakill

And you're asking me to stay with you? But Lisbeth is not going to stay in school and dry, right?

-Well unless you want to look ais Moona, Minda and Stacy drooling in front of the teacher, though!

Septic schoolboy looked at the redhead fix its two large blue shining with joy. What could do him much pleasure? Had a new idea for an invention? Her mother had taken his punishment? She had an appointment to meet Nick Fury? Or maybe she had found her father ... It must be that. With a smile, he asked:

-Who is your father?

My father? Fit redhead aback, but I do not know! Why do you ask?

-Well you're as happy as if you had found ...

Non-A, reassured her, I'll just go and walk to the Stark Expo to Tony tomorrow ... I know qu'Hammer will be a monster and I want to see him being ridiculed!

-Lisbeth, we talk about one of your potential fathers.

Me-care. I read somewhere that "A father imposes a dad is like."

-You saw it written on a card that I gave to my dad for Father's Day when I was five years old and is magnetized to the fridge!

-Hmm ... This is not true. Finally it is always we work. So you stay or you'll see sluts scream before a dubious scheme childbirth?

The choice was quickly made and Kyle put his bag on the floor, which caused him to draw on the face of the schoolgirl a radiant smile. Moving towards her bag, she exclaimed:

-Yes! Well, JULIET standing!

-Looking madam, said the voice of the android.

Me as Lisbeth, made a second.

The redhead, Kyle, and Shadow Tanakill exchanged a surprised look on the nature of the second SAMSUNG Engineering of the schoolgirl. Raising an eyebrow, Lisbeth sought first if Juliet had not could multiply, what it concludes that not quickly before falling back on another theory that it could inadvertently create one second JULIET. But if it did then why the second JULIET Lisbeth called it? Yet she had programmed to call it "Madame". Then she remembered another genius had created a being like this and JULIET be called Lisbeth. With undisguised smile, she finally called:

JARVIS-?

-What can we do for you? He asked.

-It is Tony who introduced you got here?

-I took the liberty to get him, confessed JULIET. His company is a pleasure.

-I dream! Kyle exclaimed, JULIET has a boyfriend?

-I would not say this was the female voice, But ...

-JULIET, dropped Tanakill, you are exposed.

-Without wishing to defend JULIET, made JARVIS, We have nothing to reproach ourselves ...

-I have campaigned for the cause JARVIS, confessed Skar.

Lisbeth, a big smile went unfold two wings on the table and stared at each other with a black leather harness that had asked for a half hour of work in the morning.

-JULIET, JARVIS, both if you want, she concludes, come give me a hand!

-Well ma'am.

-Although Lisbeth.

-Calculate me enough energy to withstand ...

Turning to Tanakill she asked without embarrassment:

-You weigh how much?

-You mad at me? Inquired the schoolgirl with red eyes.

-If you do not want to crash into the ground is the only way.

Going to obviously she could not escape to reveal this information, the girl looked up at the sky and said:

Forty-pounds.

-Liar, dropped the redhead who had a perception of proportion to the level of his intelligence.

-Well, maybe fifty-five!

-I prefer! JULIET? Did you hear?

-Everything is Lisbeth.

-I will not speak JARVIS. You should check that there is no alteration in the exo skeleton.

-I adapted the wings weight JULIET said.

Thanks, did Lisbeth.

Invention, ready to use, confirmed JARVIS, No plane is seen in the sky, you should try ...

-Thank you.

With a smile the schoolgirl takes two wings, approaching Tanakill, his smile "Look I'll make something sick" to her lips, she said:

And voila!

-Uh ... suddenly murmured little reassured the mutant to the idea of being launched over Miami without any form of protection that two metal wings that had never been tested, How to say ...

Without waiting for further response from her friend the redhead grabbed her by the wrist and said, addressing Shadow and Kyle:

-We climb to the observatory, trying to make sure we do not make chopper once it landed.

-Wait a second, by what I'm supposed to land in the story? Inquired Tanakill.

Without response it was pulled back and the pair disappeared into the hallway. Kyle sat on a table next to Shadow raised an eyebrow:

And bah, he sighed, between genius and madness Lisbeth Tanakill we will be served!

-I do not know what you think of Tanakill, Skar admitted lying full length on several tables, but I love it!

Raising an eyebrow, not daring to believe what his friend was referring Kyle asked, as if surprised Lisbeth told him she stopped tinkering:

-Wait a second, you can repeat ...

-I think it's great, clarified Shadow. She is beautiful, savage, sadistic and I love how she spends her time annoy the world ...

Planting his gaze in that of the student, his green eyes sparkling with happiness and animosity, he concludes:

-I think I'm in love with her.

Oh my! The stopped Kyle, Are you sick? Since I know I've heard that death and desolation and then you tell me that you love? But it will rain chickens is not possible!

-Before Shadow did, I spent my time watching Moona, Minda or Stacy and tell me if it was to be with someone as much as they remain single ... Tanaquil Tanaquil but it's really not the same thing! I feel it is different from other ...

Lisbeth is-and I'm not in love with her.

- ... It seems incredible to me. We laugh at the same things, we like the same things and we like to fight ... You know a lot of girl doing stuff like that?

-No.

-That's what I said man. I'm in love.

No sooner had he uttered these words when the door of the room opened in gale on the principal that, googly eyes, exclaimed:

-Mr Rhodes? Mr. Blake? But what are you doing here? It would not bags ladies Potts and Logan? Where are they?

Meanwhile, balancing on the edge of the observatory which was more than fifteen meters above the city, swallowed hard Tanakill saliva. To empty it seemed very deep.

-Uh ... Are you sure this is safe?

-The only way to know is to try!

Yes, but then I have no desire to try.

-Go! You want to fly or not?

-Yes.

-Well then jump!

The mutant took a deep breath, feeling all his muscles as soft violin strings. She pulled his claws with his fists, something that had always reassured. Child, when his mother was still alive, she spent her time to stab trees under the watchful thereof. With a smile, his mother laughed and ended up coming with her to take her by the shoulders and their eyes red cross, they began to stab trees with more mastery and calm. As his mother ... he missed her. His sadistic side, its softness, its beauty, but also its violence and force. She looked into the void and feeling the wings on his back stretch she made her decision and threw himself into the void. She felt the air around her like water cover her hair being whipped by the wind and sent his brain to his entire body a single word with her body became "Fly." Stretched its wings in the back did not move, which reassured the war. "Fly. Flies. Flies! '

Lisbeth, leaning over the abyss, looked with horror Tanakill melt to the ground. What should she do? She could not let his friend down like a stone on the ground and crush it. She pulled his phone from his pocket, placed it on the ground and called JULIET and JARVIS. Before either could answer is the door of the observatory was pushed by the headmaster who, by pulling Kyle wrist and Shadow by another.

-All-short! He yelled, What do you do?

Oh no, Lisbeth sighed.

She would explain to the man she had sent her best friend in a vacuum with a pair of wing wing when current experimental boiling wrapped. Volte face by Lisbeth found her Tanakill in the sky, making looping looping on screaming:

-I fly! But I'm flying! I voooooooooole!

-She flies, murmured the main dazed.

-She flies, confirmed Lisbeth.

But how does it fly? Became angry man, all short-you do not still ...

He did not answer, just a great cry arose that Tanakill to heaven with power. She was happy, something that was rare enough to emphasize. And in the sky she felt free, light and powerful. As a mutant.

An hour later, Pepper pushed the door of the principal's office Hemilson, her heels echoing in the corridors as an imminent threat. She entered the room she knew so well and found inside Shadow, Kyle, and Lisbeth Tanakill had a pair of wing stuck in the back. Beside them, Logan and Ashley exchanged glances pushy.

-Hello, is made from the red poster next to his daughter.

Ah! Potts miss! We were expecting you! Exclaimed the chief who was pacing between his desk and the window.

He blushed before exult:

-Mrs Rhodes, Mr. Logan, Miss Potts, I have more than enough of your children! They had reason for my patience!

-What did you do? Pepper asked his daughter.

-I do Tanaquil fly.

In-school?

-Yes. If you are going to want to scream.

For the first time in his life, the assistant explained how she felt. Since her daughter was a child she had always been proud of her, what she was doing, his genius and it was just. And the fact that not only the hue she had no father but by what she was smart was not something she could bear.

I'm sorry sir Hemilson, she said, but I do not see what you criticize my daughter.

Elizabeth has dried a court, launched one of her friends from the top of a roof and you ask me what I blame him?

-Sir, if I am not mistaken this institution encourages students to excel and if the wings in the back Tanakill has really allowed him to fly, so I think my daughter has done excellent work.

Nobody really believed that Pepper had said, especially Elizabeth. Fixing her mother incredulously asked the redhead, her blue eyes interrogator:

-Are you serious?

-More than ever. There is Lisbeth.

Saying this she grabbed the girl by the hand, she exchanged with a look of mingled surprise, complicity and anxiety before an assistant to Iron Man does not enter:

My daughter is a genius who has built extensive inventions so that if you asked a bit about them you would find that all it has done is pushed towards excellence. Instead of that you have decided to protect the bitches like Stacy, Moona and Minda who send in the air in the bathroom with the first person! Not to mention, of course, those who are addicted and those who spend their time to get bad grades. Even if my daughter has a grudge against authority, I would point out that she was raised with a single parent and if it is a bit unstable, it is more understandable to others. So I take my daughter with me and you will do me the favor to send him a letter of apology if you want her to come back to court at this school. And I know that it has an average of twenty in all science subjects does not twist your institution. By cons, if she goes, I do not explain the bad publicity stunt that you have. And I know what I'm talking about.

Saying this she opened the door, and brought out Elizabeth glared at Hemilson that speechless, did not dare say a word. When she slammed the door, Logan, used to this kind of situation, said:

And pan in the teeth.

-I beg Logan, Ashley replied. Let us try to be a little more correct than Pepper by that unlike her, our children do not have the slightest excuse!

In fact, if Tanaquil intervened, the principal knows that I have a strong tendency to kill teachers when I'm sick.

And I protect myself from Lisbeth I was three years old, was Kyle.

And I have a father in prison and a mother in custody for soliciting seen.

Logan raised an eyebrow, turning to the young man and Detailing. He was not surprised to know that he had a father in prison, but that his mother was arrested more troubled. This meant that Shadow was now alone at home and although Wolverine has always despised the law he could not leave a child alone with the fate that could be dangerous. Whatever, he thought his daughter was angry far more dangerous than the destiny.

-I'm hated my police work and investigation that does not move I can not let a kid comes to himself, he recited. You pass to your business and you will come to live with us until your mother kind of jail ... From prison, forgiveness.

Meanwhile Lisbeth sat next to his mother at the front of the car and looked through the window in disbelief. His mind could not believe what her mother had done. Ultimately turning the eyes off the road as to ensure she was not dreaming, although she found Pepper driving, fingers lightly clenched, his face twisted state by its frowning. Clearing his throat, the girl asked:

-Are you okay?

But why everyone thinks I'm crazy? Exclaimed the redhead, I expose my opinions and wants to send me to the asylum!

-Mom, you slammed the door in his face the Headmaster.

And this is one of the best things I've done in my life!

Saying this she turned right and went to park in front of the house of his boss. A long sigh she leaned against the back of his seat and looked rested on his daughter who was staring with eyes still more questioning:

-Listen to me, she did, there are about half a million things I need to do today then you either go home or stay here with you Tony, I have to go to the headquarters of the company to settle a lot problem ...

Basically, you're asking me if I choose to get bored alone at home or spend my time doing stupid things with your boss here? Honestly, what do you think I'm going to answer?

-I am sure that you will choose the second option. And so much the better side in that if you blow up something that will not be with us ...

Saying this she went to the car, followed by Lisbeth. They walked to the house where Pepper gave the password before they enter. With a smile, Lisbeth called:

-Tony?

-Lisbeth? Inquired a voice in the basement. Are you there? But why do you dry courses, your mother will kill you!

A few seconds later the genius came in the room and looked with surprise the two red hand in hand. Raising an eyebrow, he briefly wondered if he was dreaming before whispering:

-Pepper, you agree that your daughter dry the course?

It is I who is out of high school, even the woman confessed. I have fed more than the teachers and Headmaster has in after her.

Ah ... I did not know you had a hand as protective ... Finally it does not matter, I was working in the basement, you just Lisbeth? Pepper, I think you work so I will not bother you any longer.

These words followed the schoolgirl Iron man in the shop, leaving his mother to his business. Once in the basement, the redhead sighed and looked at the man she put on a quizzical look:

-What happens to your mother? He asked.

-I do not know! It is worse than a lie religious habit but there ...

-She may be right up on the wrong foot ...

Shrugging, Lisbeth cast a glance at the total lack of invention developed in the workshop. Grinning, she asked:

-You do not work on anything?

No, actually I was thinking.

Ah? A what?

-I do not know if you're aware but this morning we found an invention that extirperait intelligence brain and turns it into liquid. This form of intelligence could serve as an invention of Joshua Guets, but it goes I say that something is not right.

What? Guets that have asked someone else to make a machine?

No, the scientist who did it is dead and I do not see Guets kill someone for a machine.

Putting his bag down, the girl asked, raising an eyebrow:

And after that you could do such a thing?

-You mean by Obi? Person.

-Obadiah? Why Obadiah would kill someone to make a machine that will work for another who is not even in the procession?

-I do not know. This is what I was thinking.

-If you want my opinion you lose your time.

Running a hand through her hair to ruffle a smile passed over the lips of Stark. More time passed and he realized he loved spending time with this girl. Everything pleased him home, her crazy side, the other side and all engineering stupid jokes that he could do. This list is led to think of something else:

-I had another idea, he finally confessed. Because we were able to obey the Folter, we can say that it is a success?

-Uh ... I think.

In that case, why do not take her to the Stark Expo? Not to activate it and killed everyone, but to make a presentation of these days ... I have to make a speech Monday evening precisely!

Finding no bad idea, Lisbeth shrugged. It was true that the Folter was incredible invention capable of great things and in its established he was not much else to dust.

Why not? It did, it would be funny!

-It would be even more than funny if you ask me! Well, go get it I left it on my desk, I drive. Selected: take what car?

The afternoon took place with a strange sweetness and fun. Tony and Lisbeth, after removing the Folter in a corner of the Stark Expo went to train at Tactic's in the old gym. The genius did not feel that his injury had completely healed thanks in part to his heart and palladium proved even better than the schoolgirl had imagined. They made several times thinking they were a team and sacred when Lisbeth went home that night she fell asleep without asking for his.

The next morning, when the eyes of the girl rose, two things struck it. It was the first and the second courbaturée she slept fully dressed. What had happened? She remembered that she was quickly back in the gym talking on the phone with Tanakill who told him she spent the night with Shadow, he slept on a mattress in his room and for the moment is by fight they had not done much.

Rising, she stretched in all directions before dragging up her wardrobe and out jeans and a top she pulled down before the ground floor. Noting that it was still too hot, Lisbeth glanced at the clock showed ten hours before finding a word on the table from her mother saying only: "I went to the Stark Expo early, you will Tony seek to ten hours and a half, we can find there. If you advise to go to school for any reason, it is I swear that you will spend the worst moment of your life.

Kisses, I love you. '

The redhead smiled before opening the fridge to pull out a brick of orange juice and use it in a glass she drank eyes seeking her phone she found stuck between two cushions of her bed . She had a message saying she was Tanakill surely kill Shadow before the end of the evening and she would remember when the horn sounded outside. Down from her room she put her converse before going out and finding a AudiR8 driving on the road which Stark was great signs.

Approaching him, the redhead exclaimed:

-Hello!

Hello, Lisbeth! Then? Always ready to play my daughter for a day?

-If you're still willing to play my father, do not worry!

In this case, in car bitch! Was exposed to go!

The schoolgirl went by car with a smile and looked at the black tee shirt and jeans of his companion. He had nothing of an eccentric billionaire and addressed a quickdraw relatively normal. While the car off again, the genius asked, raising an eyebrow:

-What happened to you?

Nothing-I ... In fact you look like someone almost normal!

-It is managed as a disguise, eh? He inquired. A palladium in my heart, I'd almost human!

-Almost, she agreed. If you were completely normal it was not funny!

Iron man with a smile drove to the parking lot of the Stark Expo where they had to wait an hour before a place becomes available. More than once Stark swore against this parking too small, which triggered whenever the hilarity of the schoolgirl. Once the car is parked and the two geniuses out of the cockpit, the redhead said, pointing to a window where a tail at least an hour wait was outlined:

What? We will still have to wait? Not but what is this madness?

That's life, people who are neither people nor billionaire! Go genius, if we stay here we will be double!

They slipped behind a group of people who were old speak more or less strong to be heard by a neighbor whose most recurrent response was "what? "Or" You were saying? ". Lisbeth refrained as much as Tony strangling and they believed in the existence of god when this group spent the sixties counter. When their turn was over they sank in an exhibition incredible for anyone but for their brains incredible, had only vague airs impressive. Thus, the crowd stuck in between too many and the person stands they managed to get close to a machine vaguely resembling a toaster that sent in the air a sweet substance that stuck and stained walls were assumed assault by helicopters, radio controlled, stationed themselves in front of a mummy who was dancing macarenna until his head falls robotics, emitting sparks that made her scream owner, then they made a detour to a booth where a small woman and promised a big beautiful garden with biotech seeds which, she says, gave plants that emit light. She had to support some kind of begonia whose leaves shone but unfortunately for her they will soon cease to shine when a boy threw his water bottle over, creating a circuit in court the flower that was connected to a power Electric. They passed the stand of the army where the father of Kyle, to his great misfortune, had been assigned to the most educated people in patriotic duty, then made a detour which exposed humanoid robots more lifelike. They met a robot parrot whose motherboard allowed to speak eleven different languages, a wall with a device that allowed him to speak more or less and the number of such invention.

At noon they hurt their feet, their ears ringing, all their muscles firing as if they were violin strings and their stomachs were screaming famine. They lunched a hot dog New Yorkers each half a chocolate donut's and they had to share the last bottle of water that remained in the bar of the Expo. Although their greatest desire was to take the car to go, ask a sofa and not move, the duo knew something still waiting for the presentation of the UAV Industry by Justin Hammer Hammer himself. And Lisbeth would have missed it for the world.

But while the two were waiting outside the booth of their opponent's Tactic that it wants to appear well, the indétournable happened. While laughing at a man who had to blow up a beaker of liquid nitrogen to fill the assembled impressive visitors were pressed around the stage, Lisbeth and Tony had their backs turned, they heard:

Excuse me sir, you're Iron Man?

Turning a single jump, and the redhead Iron man glanced at it before it sets a man who was a head taller than him, wearing a shirt tile boys and three years on his shoulders. Beside him a woman of thirty bung which should be held by his hand two other boys:

Me? Asked Tony falsely surprised.

Yes, you. I saw your picture in the newspaper, you are Antony Stark!

-Sorry, he lied, he got the wrong person.

Really? You are sure? Insisted the man.

Listen, if I were Iron Man, I think I know!

The stranger did not seem convinced of this statement and Stark deduced before him to a long conversation. While Justin Hammer arrived on scene bellowing against the microphone that apparently was working Lisbeth said:

-Dad, I think he is not convinced!

Hold-for example, said the genius that is Tony Stark has a daughter? I think not!

Someone smart Hammer advised to press the "on" button, and after that the microphone has sizzled, that they could greet the crowd waiting for him. The flying eyes, he could not miss the unusual duo of a schoolgirl red as a fox and a brown man he knew trais:

-Tony? He exclaimed, Lisbeth? But what are you doing?

And shit, swore the redhead.

-Do not be shy! Come on stage with me! Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you applauded Mr. Antony Stark and Elizabeth Potts miss!

He could not shut this one? Iron man inquired.

He flashed a glance at the stranger who looked incredulously before turning and remaining in the public, he exclaims:

-It's very nice Hammer but if I'm in the public there is a reason!

Ah? Which one? You spy my inventions?

Justin sighed Lisbeth Your inventions never work, why would you think the copies?

-Uh ... Do not listen! Exclaimed the man on stage. Well, today I will introduce the novelty of Multinational Hammer. I called the drone A2B because this creature is the first of its kind to be able to learn by itself and grow. This is an innovation as you can see and it is the pride of our company. Anyway, I present to you the A2B!

Saying this, he stepped back a few steps and enter stage left a strange machine to gray iron legs too long. Those teetering on it, a silence filled the crowd for a moment before the creature simply collapses forward, landing nose down. Hilarious, holding the other one has not to fall, and Tony exclaimed Lisbeth in heart:

And it's me I robot nicknamed "Completely farted!"

-It rhymes, said a voice.

Ah Hammer whispered ... apparently had not planned it, staring incredulously carcass of A2B who continued to walk without moving. This is a small setback, nothing serious!

At the same time A2B was traversed ignition and flash before a "pouf" is not heard and as the smoke out of his chest. Is was too much for the duo left the stand, hilarious, more or less trying to catch their breath. A few minutes later they managed to stop laughing and recover. Although they had to work hard not to laugh every time their eyes met. Stark eventually declare:

-Okay, stop laughing, Hammer is not so ridiculous as it ...

-Uh ... Are you sure?

-Lisbeth, do not be too critical. Let's objective.

She lives Stark resume laughter where it left off, showing that the fact that Lisbeth had all the say ridiculous objective. The girl gave him a nudge in the ribs, exclaiming:

You're right, let's be lenient with Justin! It's stupid, it's not his fault!

Ah! This objectivity! I do not know about you but I am tired ...

Me too. Just before you go, you can go see the space marine? It seems that it is unbelievable.

He is ... Believe me, the little I've seen it is!

With a smile Elisabeth went to a corner of the Expo which was surrounded by huge tanks of turquoise water. In these, even from afar, we saw lights dancing in the wave. Approaching, the duo passed between two of these boxes and found himself at a strange environments colony jellyfish dancing in moist air. While a clown fish slipped into the schoolgirl's hair, this one murmured incredulously:

But how ...

-You have entered the first place on earth where water could be transformed into air, and admitted a tall woman who wore a thin skinned and curly hair in approaching them. I develop this technology on Easter Island a few years ago but I always refused to enter it in a show like this. Antony Stark was the first to accept and I'd love to thank for that!

-It's amazing, Lisbeth murmured incredulously setting a Manta that swam a few yards of it, I never thought about doing something similar! It's genius in its purest!

-You are a genius, Stark was ruffling his hair.

-But you stop my hair with Dad? Got angry redhead. Congratulations, this is truly revolutionary!

-It was not you who would change everything? Iron man quipped.

-Pff, the schoolgirl sighed looking up at the sky.

A smile on the lips of the scientist who said, half laughing:

-I like being with my father at your age!

Tell-miss, did Tony, Do you have a fixed working now?

-Actually, the girl confessed, shrugging his shoulders, I was hoping that the Stark Expo would help me find a pattern but obsessed by animal living conditions I have found nothing at all!

In this case, the better: Would you work at Stark Industries in the circles of green energy auto-generated? Some of our researchers are currently trying to sail the seas to find energy sources and study their impact on the ecology, biology and health.

The young woman stood a moment incredulously, setting this man who said something vaguely. Where had she seen? In a newspaper? In a magazine? When she remembered that it was on television that there were three years while the engineers had declared that he was Iron Man, she suddenly turned pale and Lisbeth was afraid she fainted. Instead of that she just whispered in a tone that would have jerky could be that of an asthmatic:

-You ... You ... You are Antony Stark?

-Well, yes, but generally the people with whom I work call me Tony, except that my assistant when his heart tells me call "Mr. Stark." And you? Who are you?

Suddenly regaining some semblance of assurance, the young woman stood up, took a deep breath and whispered, burying his green eyes into those of engineering:

-I call Tiki Abarcoda.

Enchanted Tiki-.

Iron Man will be hand before asking Lisbeth a look at the young woman now looked with suspicion:

I present to you, Elizabeth Potts, the daughter of my assistant! And no! Do not look at me like that you either, I'm not his father!

-We play the game for a day, the redhead admitted shaking his hand in turn. And I think we did well out!

-I also, made billionaire from his pocket a business card he gave to Tiki.

With a smile, placing a hand on the shoulder of Lisbeth, engineering said in a tone that was both warm and some of the fervor that was almost reassuring:

Call me, okay? Do not worry, I remember you! Geniuses who are interested in fish do not run the streets!

-Well, thank you, 'murmured the young woman.

Bowing, the duo left the Expo and, yawning, exhausted, fleeing nightfall, they left the parking lot this time do not expect him. Lisbeth in the passenger seat watching Tony and successively the road. Suddenly oppressed by the silence, the girl said:

-I thought it was great!

Me too! But it's been a long time since I've been so tired! I did not believe in a fair trampled all day could exhaust a man!

Me either ... And be your daughter had a lot of fun!

-It is true that it add to the fun day sweetie.

-I am no longer your daughter there ...

I'm crazy-bitch.

-Stop it with these stupid nicknames, Lisbeth grumbled.

-If you want my angel.

-Tony!

When Pepper returned the same evening in her house, she was surprised to find the car of his boss at the door. Entering, she took off her shoes too high which ached before checking that no one was inside the house, fearing the presence of a thief or pray. She finally open the door and turn on the light, muttering:

-I hate these shoes! I hate them! Lisbeth, I think you're right, I'll spend the rest of my life converse at least I will not have sore feet ...

But she could not find her daughter sitting on the couch watching a series on the internet as it was usually at night, in complete darkness to see the screen better. She found it on the couch, her head resting against that of his boss, asleep, their chests heaving in a perfect cadence. Raising an eyebrow redhead hesitated between yelling or take a picture as a tool to blackmail Iron man one day but eventually changed his mind and smiled. Approaching the duo she put her hands on his shoulders and called his boss:

-Tony ... Wake up ...

As usual when his assistant woke him up, although this is rare, engineering opened his eyes and found his face in front of the Pepper. Few inches separated them from each other and she could feel his breath on her cheek. Looking left and right, he murmured, slightly confused:

-Pepper? Where are we?

-For me, the redhead said.

Ah yes it's true ... the Expo, Lisbeth ... It was just the two dead tired ... I swear we try to resist! But we fell asleep anyway ...

-This is not severe.

Rising to the billionaire yawned in jaw dropping before setting his eyes on Lisbeth identified that had not moved from his place and continued to dream, in a deep sleep. Taking her in his arms, the man murmured:

-I back into his room ... This is where exactly?

Wait, Pepper made with a chuckle, wondering why his boss suddenly playing the knight in shining armor and I'll show you.

Pepper beat him, made him climb the stairs and pointed to the bed of his daughter in a quick "that's. ". Tony laid it before him on Lisbeth to look on the floor littered with invention and smile. Raising an eyebrow, the woman asked, staring at the man whose eyes where the drowning even snatches of sleep, wandering here and there in the room:

-What is it?

Nothing-I ... I feel like a teenager in my room ... except there were poster AC / DC wall and the sheets were blue.

-There were posters of ABBA in mine ... To each his own ...

They descended into the room where Tony regained his jacket with a smile. His was glassy but looked happy, as if he was still in a happy dream where he was going she knew not what. Realizing suddenly that her boss seemed completely exhausted, the redhead said:

-Tony, you're not ready to hit the road!

-Huh?

-That's what I said. Stay if you want, you can very well sleep on the sofa!

Pepper-I beg you, did it with a smile, pulling his jacket, I'm already back in the states much worse and you know something ... You remember the feast of Kennett?

Oh, you probably want to talk about the time you're back at six in the morning screaming and half naked ... Yes, I remember very well.

She smiles while saying this. Kennett, a former rapper from time to dredge and lose money games, had organized a party that had ended badly for everyone. Pepper had vague ideas of what could had happened that evening but she never seek to verify.

That's true, Tony admitted, blushing.

-Or there's the time I've caused you take a pool on what you and the club of billionaires want to put in a pony ...

-It was a horse.

-I never understood why you wanted to do ...

-Well ... Me neither actually, but that's how!

-Or there was the time when ...

-Eh! The stopped it, everyone knows that you have a file loaded on my must do three cupboards but maybe you could also mention the times when I returned a hero in your list!

Oh, the redhead replied, You probably want to talk about the time when you returned from Congo with internal bleeding and you was sick all night ... I remember one of my dresses is a party to the trash Because of you, detachable in the blood you have left over!

-There was also the time I saved a New York attack droid!

-You were dying and you did not say anything! It does not count!

You are in hard-case, he concluded with a smile.

For a brief moment Pepper longed to take him by the neck and tighten against her but she just take a deep breath and let his head fall on his chest, watching the glow reactor ARK. Tony, not realizing that the Potts family takes in much affection, put his hands behind his back and the redhead whispered, her eyes shining as always this glimmer of joy and fatigue:

-I will go Pepper ... Thanks for everything.

-Nothing, she was taking off her trembling under his grip. Attention to the road, I do not want to find myself unemployed and Lisbeth would be inconsolable!

Stark smiled one last time before leaving the house, leaving his assistant to hang up his room, dropping on his bed, naked and asleep, smiling too.

The only one who was not smiling Tanakill. Lying on her bed in complete darkness she hesitated between Shadow pounce on and eat it or throw a pillow at the head. Floor on a mattress installed until returning home, the boy spoke without interruption for nearly three hours. A yell of rage mutant pounced on him, claws out but could not stab its prey, this one a hunting knife out of his pocket by ripping claws above. He jumped up and exclaimed, with a smile:

Ah! I got you!

-How does you got me? This means that from the beginning, your goal was to die?

No, you just piss off!

And what is it! Except that when I'm bored I eat people!

Shadow was ripping his scratch with his blade before throwing it on and press it to the ground, leaving a long drop furious cries. She seemed on the verge of imploding. Returning the young man Tanakill nailed him to the ground, the claws came out and was about to stab him before she remembered the young man, unlike his father or she does not heal itself. A sigh she grabbed a pillow and rested on the head of Shadow, determined to silence, even for eternity if it was possible. Finally it was without counting on the young man's knife, emitting a wide arc, came down to scratch his belly. Tanakill did not feel it as it healed immediately left but what is much more perplexed when she discovered that Shadow had cut his belt and his jeans would fall down as soon as she would rise. Finally deciding that suffocate was a fate far too sweet for that boy who spent every hour of his day looking to upset the mutant removed the pillow, leaving a breathless Shadow recover.

And he whispered ... bah ... I thought I was going to stay there ...

Tanakill, the sound of his voice exasperated him a huge slap that made her blush her cheek. Seeing that he was about to protest, she said:

-If you open it you're dead!

He said nothing, merely grasp the wrist of the mutant. He turned without any effort overlaid on the ground blocking his arms behind his back and with his free hand, put his knife under his throat. As Tanakill would respond to the traditional "But ah! "Shadow said, an evil grin on his lips:

-If you open it, you're dead!

-It's not fair!

-You're a mutant fool!

And you an expert in martial arts!

-Let my father taught me a thing or two ...

-As soon as I'd cleared ...

Yes-doll?

Tanakill eyes blazed with this statement:

-Doll? You just signed your death warrant!

Sunday was a day of total rest that Tanakill, Lisbeth, Kyle and Shadow went along the beach to stroll. Get a letter being the main school, Lisbeth go back the very next day and she had a few moments that the idea of hiding it from his mother before changing his mind. In the evening, Kyle was due back the moral of his father who had spent the weekend at Expo assuring him that intervening with young people was a privilege. James had replicated a "Fuck", but his son had not taken into account. Lisbeth sat down the stairs to her room, helped her mother to choose a cocktail dress that was not an easy task. The schoolgirl often asked her mother that she was the primary function of a dress like this "-I do not know, answered Pepper Dressing? Non-Mom, a man you withdraw at the end of the evening! Elizabeth! What? This is not true, maybe? ". Pepper had finally said that if it was so complicated it would in homespun monk, at least the problem of the dress does not arise. Lisbeth advised him the Iron Man armor but it does not amused his mother. Tanakill about it due to use all his will not to kill Shadow, which was difficult. They spent the night in the water balance in the face, then shoes to finally end up fighting claws against knives. They eventually fell asleep on each other, covered with bruises and wounds.

Monday morning is grumbling that Lisbeth rose. She stretched, threw a glance at his alarm clock before getting up, get dressed and go down into the kitchen where his mother was waiting, pale ringed, yawning crows, a cup of coffee in hand. Raising an eyebrow, Lisbeth asked:

-It's going to Mom?

-Great! Why?

-You have a head unearthed ...

Really? It's probably related to Obadiah who has followed me all night asking me if I wanted you to participate in the final Tactic's. I finally said yes, even though I do not really agree.

-The final is tonight. Promised I call if I die!

-I will not come to save you, sorry, the redhead murmured. I'll wait for the Stark Expo, you will have surely later!

The schoolgirl nodded his head before taking a muffin on the table, biting in and throw his bag over his shoulder. Smiling, she said, running a hand through the back of his mother:

-Good luck Mom! We meet tonight then?

-Yes. Good day going sweetie, what time the game takes place?

-Uh ... Seventeen hours I think!

-Good luck!

Lisbeth left the house, ventured into the street where the sun was hitting and a smile, inspired lungs. She was happy. But in his carefree teenage genius, she had no idea what was going to happen. While, half an hour later she arrived in court, she found between Kyle and Tanakill Shadow, separated so they do not kill. Raising an eyebrow, the redhead asked:

-What happens to you while both?

I WILL KILL-THE! Screamed the mutant.

Yes, as the fifty-six messages you left me, made the redhead, but still?

- I hate it!

Tell me, did Kyle, you go to the Stark Expo discoure tonight?

-Who are you taking us? Asked Shadow.

-Tanakill, 'said the redhead, Explain yourself!

-He is a son of pu ...

-Miss Logan-Verley!

The band turned her head and found the main being shot eyes. His bloodshot eyes seemed about to implode. Heading the group, he exclaimed:

-All-short!

-Whatever happened, it was not me! Exclaimed the redhead.

-Even the fact that the internet has suddenly failed in the whole school?

-Even!

-It would be a first! I do not believe you!

In this case, do not believe me, but it's true!

-Go to court immediately! Shouted the man. Miss Paris-Hilton Stacy Buck wants to talk!

Lisbeth grimaced before starting a look at Tanakill and Kyle. This one left the mutant reach the red before the son of the military sighs. Looking on Shadow, he concludes:

-Well, the two of you will talk about drag!

Meanwhile the two girls climbed the stairs that led to the room of History geography. Once entered they went to the back of the room but did not have the time to sit down, arrested by the voice of Stacy, who exclaimed:

-Eh! All-court?

-What is it? Asked the schoolgirl turning.

She put the bitch on a heavy look forward direction that it remain:

-This is about fathers day ...

-You gonna get me with that long? Lisbeth asked.

-Look, I'm just doing my work and delegate class and I have fear that you put the mess during the day.

-Not if my father is there, Tanakill murmured with a smile, It is he who foutra mess.

-As it is impossible that you dry course, the blonde continued, we thought you could write a report about against the accounts of the canteen for six months ... It got a problem?

-If it's a problem for me? Inquired the redhead. Yes, more than one! I'm bored to death!

-It's better than you annoy everyone took Stacy.

-Fuck you cook an egg, cut short Lisbeth.

-I beg your pardon? Inquired the blonde knew she could very well go about this insult to the principal.

-If you made him anything I fart blonde's mouth, said Tanakill the glaring eyes.

-Calm down, stopped Lisbeth knowing that the weekend was for many, if there is one person who has the right to blow the shit out of someone here is me!

She did not say so. After facing the courtyard Silverfaet sir, that the tyrannical science teacher, the French and finally the astronomy she could fully enjoy the day. A nineteen hour, two hours after the start of the game, glove leather wrist headset in the ear and chest on chest, Lisbeth was stuck against a rack and watched the boarding area. The location chosen for the final play was an airport, stuck between the wall and the luggage, Lisbeth was doing everything possible not to panic. Tony had told him two words of Obadiah towers: he could jump like a snake, was keen as a fox and as dangerous as a lion. Who would have thought that this man was in fact a strategist of genius? Probably not it, but the tension was stretch his muscles reminded that this should never underestimate anyone, she was the epitome. Taking a deep breath she décala a few inches and came to see a bit of what she thought was the breastplate of Doc.

-Tony, she whispered in the ear.

-I also saw bitch: it's a trap.

-I dared not ask. That means they are behind us?

-Absolutely. You take me the right and the left?

Es that you read my mind?

With a smile the redhead threw himself on the ground and rolled a few feet and, pressing it against a counter checked again no adversary looked forward to look at Sark showed him not to make any noise. With a smile the girl cocked his glove and made him nod before emptying into the lion's den, namely in the ambush handed her Doc and Obadiah. Although it is not one hundred percent safe they were there there was a good chance that this is the case. She thought as she found herself facing two bracelets which froze a few inches from his nose, throwing her care sigh:

And damn!

Well-received!

At these words Stark jumped, sending a ball of energy Obadiah who threw himself on the side while dodging a ball Lisbeth Doc. She managed to touch Obadiah in the back while Stark pounce on Doc and sent to the carpet, remove. Rising, with a smile, engineering landed on the schoolgirl a benevolent smile before concluding:

-I think we won.

-You think so? Quipped the redhead pushing a strand of her face, I think the exploded!

Thou hast not wrong! Fit engineering slapping him in the hand, They exploded!

With a chuckle Elisabeth looked at the walls of the airport is clear and it is with happiness that they found themselves in the hall knew gymnasium Hammer, Hector Darius his driver Aärkof, Stane, Doc and the others stared, a smile. It was the first Hammer applauding, happy as a child on the team that he had bet won. Aärkof followed, sighing that "My little girl is growing! "What Guets replied a" Close is my daughter. " Tony had wanted to give them each a blow on the head by saying that Lisbeth was not owned by anyone and his mother either. But it contena take the fist of the red and waving above their heads with a smile. The girl was at least as red as her hair and made it even more smile billionaire. She had a side that was captivating due to its adolescence though his mind three times more powerful than the standard adolescents.

Lowering their fists two exchanged a look before turning his head to Aärkof Guets and that seemed on the verge of gutting. Raising an eyebrow, Stark inquired:

-Uh ... Nazi Germany again faces the USSR? If this is the case you have a hundred years too late guys!

Elizabeth is my daughter! Cried Guets.

-This is mine! Defended Russian.

It is I who is partly high, Hammer said to mean he was there.

You said that you would have preferred that the child does not come into the world, said Guets, Yasmine you prefer!

-I do not know when my daughter!

-This is mine!

-This is not to defend the German Doc did, but he's right. Go Aärkof: admit you want to be by his father that she won!

-This ... This is wrong, 'muttered the Russian.

Considering how you stammer-it can not be true that, Stane said. As you Guets is the same! If it was a serious narcissistic bitch you would not even see it!

-But ... heart murmur in both.

He is right.

Geniuses turned their heads towards Lisbeth that these deaths had left her lips. Or rather, they were like butterflies flew out of a cage. Detaching his red hair, the girl stuck her blue eyes that would threaten its interlocutors and watched their faces. She read the surprise, apprehension and anger, except those of Obadiah and Doc. That they were all well engineered both? A new invention? A new tournament? Finding no satisfactory answer, she decided to expose his words:

-I understand, really. Who would want a half crazy girl with an IQ three times higher than their own, who spends his time making incredible things and beat the Tactic's? Person, especially if it has not even grown up with them. So I do not want anyone, not even my mother. I understand that nobody wants to be my father and one who is punished will stick until the end of time, but this is no reason for you to face under my nose that shout the loudest!

Saying that she e was in the locker room where she pulled breastplate, his glove, his ear and finally the combination to put on his jeans, his top converse and apple green eyes shone. She had a monstrous desire to go and kill all those who made fun of her but she refrained, saying that if she was never forgive Tanakill does not have waited for this. Out of the cabin she fell on Stark grabbed her by the shoulders and heaved a deep sigh. She knew what he would say, she could almost recite it, but she just let it declare:

-Lisbeth, I hope you know that this is really anything that you just said!

-They did not have air cons, she grumbled.

-They are animals, they can not do anything.

-Let go of me Tony, you're not my father as I know.

Suddenly the blue eyes Stark hardens to a consistency that would take could scare but merely to impress the redhead. The tone in which he uttered his words was something of an iron fist in a velvet glove and Lisbeth believed him when he said only:

Then you-it will go wrong. You know what? You're the most selfish people I've ever met!

This insult surprised Lisbeth. She had never heard of it and she had never thought it would be Iron man who would tell him. A brief moment she felt to be in his room and watch it for the first time, she found him again impressive, imposing and she remembered something: Stark was the first to seek his company, nobody had never done before. This insult him the effect of a stab at the memory. When he returned all images Folter, the Monocle, Expo and the rest of high school was a violent environment to cry but she restrained herself. She had already cried once before the boss and that his mother would not start.

Really? She inquired, I must say that I have not been helped! In case you've forgotten I was raised with a mother without any outside help!

And you know why? Exclaimed Antony more than they asked, By what dice that offers you our help, we will send you walk!

-Pardon? Fit Lisbeth incredulously.

-As soon as someone tries to help you Elisabeth I am sure that it is always the same: you says he is not your father! But so what? If this person is willing to help you without asking anything in return, what does it matter if you have three DNA strands together? Nothing! If this person wants to help you then it can do much better than someone who has ties of kinship with you who does not! But that does not happen to get in your little head, huh? You must be stronger than everyone, of course! So I'll tell you something Miss pickaxe head: it is not stronger than everyone. Nobody is.

Me I am, cut the red in tears. I learned to be!

-It is those who have never experienced anything that can say, Stark continued, if one day something happens to your mother or one of your friends you'll see that all of a sudden nothing makes sense !

Ah yes? Screamed the girl out of her, Well, you know what? If something happens to you it is not me who would come cry on your grave!

Saying that she did an about face and went head high, not listening to the cries of protests that pushed Stark. Leaving heavy tears running down her cheeks she went and leaned against a wall before plunging his head into his hands and to cry tears of lime. The words echoed in her Stark with an accuracy abominable and already regretting his last words. A sigh heavy sob she would backtrack and apologize when a mass is felt down on his neck. She was seized with a shiver before seeing stars cover the visual field and it collapsed, stunned.

Stark Expo became a field of ruins

When Tony left the gym where there was not anyone he felt horribly guilty. How was it could be as bad with Lisbeth? He had talked to a girl in need of a father and not a competitor to Stark Industries. A competitor would not fail him unlike Lisbeth. Thus, hands in pockets, wearing his jeans and a white T-shirt he was going to go apologize to the schoolgirl when he left, he found to his surprise that the four-four in tinted in which Obadiah came had not moved from its place. Yet his colleague from one of the first, and that surprised him. Where was Obi?

Turning the head left and right, he found his car without a trace of Elizabeth. Feeling his heart accelerated and he grabbed his phone called. Three résonnements dismal ringing weighed heavy on his conscience until the phone is answered. Worried genius exclaimed:

Elizabeth, where are you?

-I think you failed in your duty as a nanny Tony said a voice on the line was not that of Lisbeth.

Hesitating a moment, the genius dared not answer. He knew that voice but refused to recognize and think about what she could do to Elizabeth. Taking a deep breath, Iron man murmured, passing his hand over his forehead as if to make sure he was not dreaming:

Obi?

That is well, I congratulate you.

Enraged at the idea that he could leave the girl alone two minutes with a bunch of genius billionaire whom he suspected of having murdered several people, he gave u punch in the gym wall . He felt no pain, his mind too busy to construct hypothesis hypothesis about what could happen to her was protected. Incredulous, he bit his lips, stared at the sky before declaring emphatically:

-If thou hast hurt you just signed your death warrant.

-Who said that I had done something? Inquired Obadiah curious.

-I am not a fool Obi. Tell me where she is.

-She's with me.

Saying that the door opened four to four and Stane descended, the SAMSUNG Lisbeth ear. Tony hung up he looked to do the same before opening the rear door of the car, revealing Lisbeth sleeping, lying on the seat. Taking a deep breath, ensuring a glance that she was okay, Iron man asked:

And now? What do you want?

Monte, ordered the man.

Never, Tony cut.

In this case, I fear that our dear Elizabeth had some problems with the flames ...

Saying this he took from his pocket a silver lighter he lit before placing a few inches from the cheek of the girl. Engineering inspected his eyes shone with a quiet fury and barely tolerable before deciding and ride in the back, leaving his lighter Stane close and slam the door that locked from the inside once driving. On the passenger seat, Doc asked, wearing a suit of newer and its traditional pair of glasses:

-It is as expected?

-As expected.

-She has the Expo?

-Always.

While the car was moving on a road leading to the Stark Expo, Tony remained pensive. What Obadiah was behind the head? And why did he need him and Lisbeth? He looked down at the high school that did not move next to him and said with regret that if they were in a situation like this was his fault. Ten minutes passed, and night fell softly, once the latter was established to ease across borders, they could see the lights of the Stark Expo shine off. Seeing that Lisbeth little by little came out of his stupor, Iron man asked:

-I think we know what you want but I'm not sure.

-You were always very smart Tony, said the bald looking in his rearview mirror center, then I think you can guess ...

-You want the two gray matter to merge and have intelligence with the fluid machine, but I do not understand why ...

Why? Fit man with half a smile that would could be a devilish grin. Tony is that you realize that this invention is? An assassin who could neither tortured nor get caught by it too intelligent ... It would bring a fortune ... You thought I was going to leave Guets time to develop artificial intelligence? No, I beat and once the researchers who worked on this machine it died I just had to steal a copy of the assassin and find the two most intelligent minds in the world. Tactic's tournament was only a pretext, a kind of test to see who would be chosen, and the lot has to be you and Elizabeth.

Obi is a child!

-A child who you've tortured and made weapons of mass destruction. How long have I guessed that she was the author of your aggression.

-You're rot.

-Whoever abandoned before it grows too concludes Stane shrug, she has been surrounded by this little rot ... Too bad for her.

Meanwhile, on the third floor of the glass building overlooking the Stark Expo Pepper looked about both his boss and his daughter without finding any. What could they do well? Grabbing her phone she called Lisbeth without being answered before placing his head against a window and watch the scenery gloomily. Wrapped in a shawl of night, the whole Expo was like a fireworks environments which would have been e delirious crowd of people eagerly awaiting the arrival of Antony Stark that they speak with a single word about nanotechnology and robotics. Think of it brought her back to her daughter, as always.

She sighed before taking off his face from the window, leaving a mark, and sat down in the leather seat of the office where she was. The room was furnished with a dark wood desk, two chairs in front of the one who was to be seated and a laptop on the desk waiting patiently for someone to use. Returning to his daughter, the redhead asked, something that this was usual with her. Where did it genius? His father was safe, but she knew a little Aärkof, Guets Hammer and she had no idea which of the three was the father of her daughter. Indeed something was bothering these men, he did not smile this "attention I'll do something sick" that was displayed on the face of his daughter. Who had that smile through it? Person, or at least no one she knew, and she gave a moment the assumption that it could be breached before storing it in a corner of his head. Even if this were true it would remember forever.

Sighing she saw the car Obadiah parking along the building and saw a man and a brown haired girl out she concludes that Stark's car had broken down and he missing a piece to repair Obadiah had to get them to accept the Expo. It was time, thought Pepper looking at his watch showed that nineteen forty-five, the discoure would begin in five minutes. But his boss spent his time being late as she was not surprised any more. Running a hand through his hair down she hesitated to join his daughter before changing his mind and stand up, playing with one of his bangs.

Meanwhile outside, Kyle, and Shadow Tanakill in the crowd, waiting with patience exhausted Iron Man. And Lisbeth, too, who had promised to join them when she would return the Tactic's. Raising an eyebrow, Tanakill turned to Kyle who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and blue confessed evil smile on her lips:

-You're not so bad when you do not have your uniform!

And me? Inquired Shadow, I may be ugly?

-Like I scream all weekend, reminded him of the mutant.

And, keep it for the honeymoon, stopped Kyle Nobody sees Lisbeth?

No, did both in heart, eyes glaring.

The young man sighed, then at the bottom of the stage, the curtains which would appear Antony Stark moved slightly. A woman screamed, and the crowd that came in part screams and applause incredible that relaxed the tension that existed between Tanakill and Shadow.

But behind the scenes it was not Tony who was about to go on stage, or who had the guts to turn around and even fewer who gnawed a fingernail. Lisbeth, a microphone in hand, glanced at Stane Iron man firmly holding hands in the back and said:

Vas-y.

And if I refuse.

In this case, you leave us no choice.

At these words Doc left pocket of his jacket a pistol he pointed out the high school, making a shiver down his spine. Running a hand through her hair she took a deep breath before turning, to partially open curtains which unleashed the crowd before venturing on stage. When the headlamps are on braquèrent, she felt his headache worse and barely noticed that the crowd was silent. She forced herself to let go of his feet eyes and raised his head to fix these strangers staring at her, oblivious to her existence.

As when one of his inventions was a problem she recapitulated the situation in which she was the conclusion and not rejoice. She was stunned at the gym, and then forced him Stane Stark mounted in the car, had led to the Stark Expo and forced him to go on stage for fear that Iron Man is one way of escape. And now she was standing on the stage in place of a great designer pus weapon in the world, had a headache crack concrete walls, she would be killed by a machine turning gray and without that it can do anything. What could she do? There was always something to do. She thought for a moment to call the woman who had transformed the air into water, but not seeing how she could help it recanted on another idea. What should it focus on? The presence of a weapon accessible. Weapon that he could be available? One that ran with the voice.

Realizing that it was better for her to say something to the crowd stared, she whispered into the microphone:

Good evening ...

The sound was so loud that the third floor heard Pepper and although it had a burning desire to go and kill his daughter to be on the stage in place of her boss she refrained, curious that she was up to. Tanakill, Kyle and Shadow left escaped a cry of surprise before the red does continue:

- ... You should probably ask you who I am ... I even do not know who you are ...

It was the most powerful weapon she knew who was going with the voice? The answer was obvious to him, but she knew that if she did that it was likely that she stays with half of the visitors to the Expo. But it may be the only way ...

-I call Elizabeth. Elizabeth All-court. Not because my father call something all-court, but I'm not. I thought it was fate, until someone opens my eyes.

Yes, it was undoubtedly the only way to do something. She had no doubt that Doc and Obadiah had with them twenty heavily armed men, and that his plan has any chance of success, she would need help. Shrugging, ensuring a glance that Tanakill, Shadow and Kyle were both in the audience, she continued:

-Now I have friends ... friends of parents still not very well, or who is without fear and the other that are so different they felt unable to say hello to someone. But I know I can always count on them no matter what. As if I was kidnapped by example in danger or threatened an hour just glue the math teacher.

The crowd shook with laughter while Tanakill, Kyle and Shadow exchanged a look of consternation. They felt that something was amiss, imminent danger threatened them but they did not understand anything. Lisbeth walked a little and sat on the stage, staring at the forefront. She gave a tug at my heart seeing families who were there, but she knew that if she did not there was a greater chance that the chaos on the planet.

-I was sent here without telling me what I should tell you, she continued, I could expound on robotics and physics for hours, but you're probably not here for that ...

She stood up, drew back the curtains to and finally declared:

-Now I'll talk to my mother, I know she hears me. I'm having a problem, a very serious problem with a Nazi, and it alone can prevent the massacre. I told him that it was vital that I'm sorry and I tell him everything if I get the chance.

Backwards again, she approached the microphone to his lips and whispered:

Code: MARIA P.713, Project: Folter, Order: opening.

From the sidelines, that Obadiah had heard this statement sent Doc dramatic scene on the schoolgirl look. This one is débâtit before it lagging behind the scenes. Then they would move the curtain, a creature of nightmare struck by the Nazi swastikas burst the stage and asked the crowd looked red horror. Camped on metal legs he move his fingers sharpened that shone in the glare of spotlights and moon before turning his head towards the curtain behind which Lisbeth had disappeared. Turning his head to the crowd he passed the screen, analyzing all those who were there. Three had guns, two were pregnant and even had an artificial leg. He did not know the names of all these people but something told him that if they slaughtered it would not be punished. He finally found a gay couple, which plunged into a rage and barely imaginable he was going to throw at them when they heard a noise all the devils and a laptop through a window on the third floor and come crashing to the ground.

Pepper came the head of the building and yelled with his usual gentleness:

-Folter!

-My Führer ... the creature whispered, turning to her, I see the unclean infidels and the Reich, should I remove them?

-But is it that you're completely crazy? Raged the redhead.

-This is it positive response?

-By no means! M or find a girl I dismantled piece by piece!

A sentencing these words were pronounced as they were passed the machine visually Expo analysis. As soon as he saw the body of Doc, Stane, Tony and Lisbeth in the elevator with its thermal sensor he muttered a raging:

-Antony ...

Taking considerable momentum propelled it to the curtains he tore its path while Pepper, worried whether the name "Antony" the Folter heard that they had found or that he would kill her threw himself on the office door but did not have time to open. The door was pulled by that Obadiah Stane, one hand in a pocket, lips were stretched with a smile. Posing on the red looked gray mingled a desire deadly and gentleness, he said:

My dear Pepper, how happy I am to see you. You know that your daughter is a great succor myself ...

In the back of the man suddenly came Lisbeth and Tony exchange glances that seemed fearful. What would it happen, should they ask. Laying eyes on Obadiah, the redhead, powered by a driving power was that of a mother shouted :

-If you hurt my daughter Obadiah, I swear I will kill you.

A new smile lit up the lips of the man, out of his pocket a bomb she recognized as incendiary, he murmured, staring at his face twisted by sickly smile and his eyes Persian never left:

-I do not think you have time, Pepper.

With these words he threw the bomb into the room and closed the door while the woman uttered a cry watching the bomb explode into a million showers hit the orange piece that came from all sides by burning the furniture. Meanwhile Elizabeth, trail by Doc like a sack of potatoes entered an office that looked empty. Is débâtant she felt that the man was something cold around the wrist and a small "snap" was heard. Straightening the scientist went once she threw a glance at the handcuffs that bound to a radiator before turning to Stane approaching a bucket hidden under a huge white sheets:

Species-crook! She exclaimed, looking drag the sheets to reveal the famous mixing machine gray matter, you are even more rotten than I thought!

And you even more arrogant!

-You really are the worst man I know, decreed Stark.

-See how cute! Stane exclaimed with a smile of contentment while Doc approached the machine, the two winners will ligating Tactic's game against the wicked ... It's like a fairy tale!

At the same time the machine is turned on, broadcasting a pale white halos around the room. Stane went to this huge belly greedy buzzing and fired two syringes he looked for a moment before returning to his captives. Squatting beside Elizabeth he drew his revolver from his pocket and stuck him on the temple, accentuating his headache before it feels the bite of sting in his arm chair. Looking at it until her breath touches her cheek, said Obadiah, the tone tinged with irony:

I'm sorry ... I would have preferred to keep you alive ... A pretty girl. It's a waste.

He stood up, glass syringe full of blood scarlet, but the girl does not feel the pain she inflicted nor its bite his head was silent a moment. She could hear the hatred and rage in it screaming like a foghorn. She wanted to strangle Obadiah Stane as Kyle would have done with his hands to make him blow his brains as Tony would have done with the armor, stab him with his claws as Tanakill the emasculating as the his mother would have done with her high heels and finally kill him outright, would have done as Shadow.

Stark approaching he took the syringe and put the gun to his head, a half smile. Planting the needle in the arm of genius, he felt too late Tony's leg to trip him and spread the floor, leaving plenty of time for Elizabeth to laugh. Giving a kick in the nose of Stane that exploded into blood, causing him to scream in pain, genius concludes:

-That's for stun Elizabeth.

Rising like a devil out of the box, the man, his eyes reddened both fury and blood gave a mighty fists in the face of Iron Man, making him open his lip.

-Now the man was running a hand under his nose to remove a little blood, you'll keep quiet or I swear that the next time it is on the face of Lisbeth I cognerai.

Planting again the needle in the arm he pulled the Stark plastic piston back before the nose open, his smile has become a horrible grin. Giving syringes to Doc he returned to his captives and murmured thoughtfully:

-I love this fairy tale metaphor ... Tony would knight me dragon, Lisbeth's guardian angel the beautiful princess locked in a tower and this princess is Pepper ... Except in this beautiful fairy tale Pepper dead and Lisbeth and Tony both will die, eaten by the dragon ... I've always loved the tragic ends.

As soon as he had uttered the words "Pepper is dead," the two captives on their strings pulled in a loud voice, not daring to believe or imagine that Pepper just died. She was the mother of a friend and one of the other, and they could not allow themselves to lose the one as the other.

Meanwhile in the crowd, Tanakill, Kyle and Shadow scrutinized the scene, or until Lisbeth Folter back on stage. But fortunately or unfortunately nothing should happen.

-This is not normal, decreed Tanakill, What happens there?

At the same time there was an explosion on the third floor while a bunch of flame escaping from the broken window. Cries tore the Expo before five guards did come on stage, trying to calm the crowd. Tanakill raised an eyebrow while Kyle said softly:

Why did the guards will not see on the site of the explosion?

The mutant that was used by his father to find evil where it came his claws with his fists and said in a tone at once solemn and evil could do that would shudder Gargoyle:

-For what it is not true guards.

In a loud voice she rushed to the scene, climbed and fell on a vigil, not understanding what was happening was suddenly pierced by two claws Adamandium. Shadow followed, knife in hand and let out a howl Kyle before looking up to the third floor where the flames coming always devouring. He began to yell at the crowd to leave, flee, take their legs to their necks and even if they could fly to escape Folter Tanakill or angry, he was not sure which was the more dangerous. He took a deep breath and threw his turn in the fight without being able to do anything because he did not fight but giving several well-placed punches. With a smile, he realized that Lisbeth was right about one thing about him: he was frightened but brave and good in boxing.

The third floor, Pepper was on the floor and knocked all his forces against the locked door that stubbornly refused to open. The heat is making hell she rose and stepped back, glancing around she saw only chaos. Blackened walls, furniture creaked, the leaves were burning and she could not see it in this room who does not burned. Glancing through the window, she suddenly noticed an iron bar that led to the window of an office on. She then had to make a decisive choice: die or get burned shatter on the floor.

That's when she saw it. Standing back in his gray suit as Obadiah Stane his eyes seemed about to implode. Behind him she saw two people facing each other, a man in whose breast shone a generator and a redhead girl with blue eyes. His daughter. Preferring to die broke but trying to be found she loved most in the world rather than burned alive for nothing, she grabbed the leather chair and threw it with all his strength against the glass that exploded even more. Ground, only Kyle was surprised to see a chair padded learn to fly, and Shadow Tanakill being too busy to fight against the guards.

In the office where the machine buzzed, Obadiah had pressed her fingers against her nose to try to stop the bleeding in vain. Hemoglobin streamed down his face like water from a stream. Sat in front of the machine, two syringes half empty beside him, Doc stood the DNA profile of the two geniuses and entered the base of the machine to accept some parameters. He did not seem aware of what he was doing, and only Stark and Lisbeth cast a few glances fleeing. The girl finally asked:

-Tony, we're gonna die?

-I know, confessed billionaire, but if they touch one of your hair I fell silent.

-I do not think that you will have the opportunity, said the bald still pressing his nose bloody.

Species-rot, you're not going to kill a girl for money?

-Si. You know I hate to mention but Justin Hammer is right on one point Tony: Business is Business.

Lisbeth wondered for a moment whether or not she scream heard this sentence, but she just take a deep breath and look down. She had no desire to watch the huge monster roaring not far from them, the noise of the engine was horripilent. Its engine was a fairly rare form that emitted a characteristic noise and she wondered at not having noticed earlier. Glancing at Stark she realized that the light that shone in his eyes would mean that it had been a long time and certainly had a plan already. This engine actually had the distinction of being transformed into bomb a few seconds but it had to be accessed, and the access they had not.

Suddenly the machine began to emmètre a strange red light and Doc's eyes widened as if a dozen alien had arrived on his screen. Seeing that something was very suddenly more round in his diabolical plan, Obadiah turned to his partner, exclaiming:

-What's going on?

-A problem, confessed man strumming on his keyboard.

-A problem? Inveighed Stane, the machine crashed? It does not matter!

Saying this he threw himself on Lisbeth, opened his handcuffs and stuck the barrel of his gun to his head before raising painful and throw the keys to Tony, saying:

-You go fix it. If you make a gesture I suspect gun, right?

-Inclusive, had the genius remover.

He stood up, glanced at Lisbeth, who seemed on the verge of exploding into insults before heading to the infernal machine which shining in bright red. So that Iron Man was building hypothesis assumed for delivering his partner and save Doc strummed a few moments, until suddenly turned pale like a macchabé and murmured:

-It has not crashed.

-What is it? Obadiah had raged now struggling to breathe because of the blood that flowed in his mouth.

-The machine has not crashed, Doc was resuming his spirits, but it does not work ...

-What do you mean it does not work? Missing a piece?

Not knowing where to turn man got up and put on a look Obadiah both sorry and confused. How was he able to tell him that? He knew he risked big from the beginning of the case, but there there was even more money to the key, just two murders and nothing else, not even the liquid intelligence. Trying to gather him up the courage, the scientist finally confessed, also assured that Lisbeth Pepper before a day of wrath:

-The machine works. With topics that does not work.

-How? Stane asked that decidedly did not understand anything.

A sigh of weariness, the man put his glasses on his nose after being wiped and said, trying to shake the least possible under the gray eyes of rage Stane:

-This machine works has the sole condition that the DNA of the two subjects are totally different if she can not merge the gray matter ...

And then what?

And then these two have DNA in common.

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, not daring to understand the bald Elizabeth looked down and Antony before returning to Elizabeth Antony then. Fixing his eyes on the gray genius, he asked, unable to see clearly, saying the first fiddlestick that passed through her mind:

-I did not know you had a sister ...

Ah? Fit Stark, Me neither ...

-But then, Doc whispered, it means that Antony has Stark ...

He was cut off in its tracks by a mechanical voice and almost terrifying muttered more to himself than to Lisbeth, who paled suddenly heard his tone:

-Antony ... First ... A Jewish Reich, one Führer!

Tanakill threw himself on another vigil she slammed to the ground before the spear with his claws. Panting, covered in blood, scorching hot in the spotlight she took a few steps back and felt his back hit something hot. Turned into a scream she heard his enemy do the same but found himself face or a monster or a face guard but face to face with Shadow holding his knife reddened hand.

Although she knew exactly how she put her claws and fell on his neck immediately, without asking for his, and put his lips on a long passionate kiss. Surprised the young man wondered for a moment if it was not a ruse to kill from behind but discovered by the intensity of their embrace it had nothing of a trap. With a smile he gave her kiss the mutant and ran a hand through his hair, dropping his hunting knife. He had no more need now.

Kyle, who had been with difficulty two guards raised an eyebrow at the carpet before the killer couple who did not seem to want to let go. His father would probably say that "it looked like two lions with a grape." Kyle had never understood the jokes of his father, he would just ask him how he was to find such stupid and every time he had the right to a different story about a battle, a camp or an evening with Tony.

Thinking billionaire suddenly he threw himself on the sidelines, leaving Tanakill, Shadow and kiss and climbed the steps of the building four at trying her best friend through that one day he hoped he might be able to tell as many jokes its retarded children.

Front window smashed, Pepper took a deep breath and hesitated one last time. What was the least painful? Burned or die broke? She decided to burst and removing his shoes and threw it into the fire she turned to the iron bar that lay ahead. When put his foot on it she felt it was round, perfectly smooth and made slippery by water that had watered the office after the explosion of the firebombing. She was dying burned in this office, a few meters from her daughter she loved, all that by what the damn iron bar prevented him from advancing further. She felt the tears running down his cheeks. She was going to die and leave her baby alone, without father or mother, grandparents and cantankerous family hated her. She could not do that. She had no right. The minute the first time she had seen Elizabeth she knew she would never love someone stronger than her and she refused to give up. She felt the flames licking the bottom of her skirt and oddly, she heard a voice whisper confused about before the words "We need you ... Pepper ...". Where had she heard that? It was a few days earlier, she remembered thinking after a few seconds, then she had to obey the Folter, it was Tony who had told him. This "Pepper does not fall apples, we need you ... Pepper ..." rang in his mind with this dan insistence frightening. A storm of words and memories poured suddenly into his mind. She heard the voice of her mother when she was a child her that she would have a great future, one of his first high school boyfriend with whom she was bored to death by what he spoke exclusively statistical, then first time she saw her boss in his interview, "You're not as nice as the others, it was said at the end of the head to head, but I like you Potts. You something ... not common. ", Then the head of his mother when she told him she was pregnant, the joke of Uncle Jeffrey, the first image of Lisbeth, a few years later by his parents. His brain seemed to focus on the memory.

Lisbeth could not have been more than four years and wore a white dress and pink brought out his red hair were not curled at the time. Balancing on a concrete dike, she walked right in front of her, humming a song from Disney pulled straight from "Brother Bear." She had always loved this cartoon. When she was asked why she did that, she replied that everyone could walk on a thread if we concentrated on something else. A song like Disney for example. She smiled at the image.

Ten the image struck again before the evening where she found her boss and her daughter sleeping next to one another to come to him. And they seemed happy, sleepy, smiling stupidly, but that's what made her decide to try the all out, if she wanted to see the smile of his daughter was going to have it pass the iron bar, which that it costs.

Hardly had he Folter smashed a wall a dignified silence settled a funeral in the room. Obadiah seemed surprised, Doc amazed and terrified Lisbeth. Stark threw himself without waiting for the scientific and gave him a right hook to the jaw, sure also that the Folter was after him. Lisbeth took the opportunity to give a knee between the legs of Stane, letting it fall on the ground, folded in half. The creature let out what seemed to be a howl of rage and threw himself on the duo formed both trainers and Lisbeth knew it was over. But again it was the Folter being more unpredictable than it seemed. This one is stopped abruptly at Stark, high tonnage. The genius sent a kick to Doc before he notices the nearby Nazi, which did not please him frankly. Looking collapse scientist he turned and stared at the Folter straight in the eye and said:

-No fear!

Lisbeth laughed before take a look at Obadiah. Ensuring that it will not move toward man and machine that stared as if their eyes were at the heart of a duel thank you before addressing the other machine, much less human but not least dangerous. The Folter, who apparently did not appreciate being brave his eyes, Stark grabbed by the neck and threw it into the air, sending hitting a wall in a cry of surprise. Strumming on the keyboard to remove the various icons that lit up the small screen and turn off the damn machine, the redhead heard too late Folter robotic voice say:

-Presence of Antony and Elizabeth ... First Jewish ... Presence of a machine does not conform to the Führer ... Destruction.

Lisbeth turned, incredulous, and found Doc at his feet, unconscious but what was terrified a finger of Folter who sped to the machine next to where she stood. Recognizing this finger as the bomb that she had with her rushed to the back of the room to any leg, not even noticing the absence of Obadiah Stane. She felt someone tackle to the ground as she closed her eyes and wrapped burning breath while a horrible smell of burnt flesh filled the room. If there was still room. She heard the shattered walls, windows break, burn the floor, doors and burn soon, there remained nothing.

Opening his eyes, worried that she would find the schoolgirl began to see the ground turned gray, and the walls were only flashes of dirty plaster and concrete to eventually find the glass wall nonexistent leaving enter the dark night. She sighed, relieved, while the fire protection system was switched on, pouring gallons of water on the ruins of the third floor. She felt the person who had to protect roll on the side and she could recover, glancing worried and alert to the floor without seeing a soul. Where was Stane? And Doc? And machine? And Folter? Turning right and left she ends up falling on his savior. She smiled, threw his arms around Tony and hugged him as hard as she could. With a smile genius did the same. And into the arms of the girl he felt in his place, finally. Somewhere between reality and fantasy, of course, but in its place. Lisbeth took off her chest and said, feeling the water flowing on her face

-I think it's raining.

Iron man laughed it knew that it was humor, certainly missed a bit, but the situation provided him with an excuse. He felt his head start to rotate and a violent pain seized him in the back, paralyzing him. Seeing his pale face to become as transparent as a corpse, the redhead asked, worried that the pus has Folter send him a dose of 'liquid torture'

-Are you okay?

-No ... not really ...

He lay on his side on the ground burned plowed through the water, and watched the schoolgirl approaching her back and take a look. His face discoloration, his eyes shone with terror and although he knew nothing he guessed that something was wrong. Lisbeth was trying to catch his breath properly and especially to ignore the tears that threatened to beading in his eyes. It was impossible, impossible, it could not end like this. She refused it to end like this.

She lay across engineering and they exchanged a look that was worth all the words in the world. He wanted both say "It's okay, I'm dying, I refuse it to end like this, you do not have a choice and we do not go to war conquered it comes back," except that it was Lisbeth who the thought. He had to survive, he had to. It was essential, he had no choice. If he died she would again find themselves alone with his mother, Kyle, Tanakill, Shadow and all his enemies. She never wanted to end up alone, more now that she had found someone who understood what she was told, it was even more question. She let her tears join the water flowing from the ceiling and whispered, voice rendered acute by emotion:

-I do not want.

-It's okay, promised genius who gradually loses its color, you'll find Tanakill and Kyle ... You can maybe even go live with the Rhodes ...

-But I do not want! She gasped, I do not want!

-You can not always do everything you want. You'll also be able to find your father, you have thought about that?

These words sounded strangely in the ears of Lisbeth. Find his father? What if it was good Guets, Hammer or Aärkof? She preferred to continue to call all-court rather than being recognized as their daughter! Trying to hold back her tears she confessed, looking with horror the blood mixed with the water flowing from the back of Iron Man:

-I do not even want to know. I do not care now.

-So you do all this for nothing?

In any case, they do not want me! And I do not want them!

-There is so much to see,

So much to learn,

Time of life.

Over there somewhere

'm Waiting hope

If you'll believe it.

Balance on the rod of iron, Pepper hummed the famous song sung at full lung Lisbeth when she was little. When the explosion took place had just begun his journey and continued to advance, paying no attention to the Apocalypse who played behind her.

Antony felt his eyes close. Should not he falls asleep, not now. He made a superhuman effort not to faint, to silence the pain that screamed ears and the biting cold that penetrated his muscles before entering the hand Lisbeth whose face plowed tear his blue eyes shone like stars. He whispered, barely louder than if it was a state secret kept confidential under penalty of death:

-Lisbeth, listen to me ...

Should not he falls asleep. He had told her before he died. It should. He felt his blood run down his back on the floor or on his chest, but he had to resist. Passing a hand through his hair soaked from high school he realized painfully that it was probably the last time he was doing and he confessed el feeling his eyelids close:

-I wanted to tell you ... Your father is the luckiest man in the world.

Feeling that this sentence was ominous, the redhead grabbed the icy face and Stark peered into his eyes as his eyes fell slowly

-Look at me ... Implora tear it, Tony, look at me ...

She had no response or movement. Inert on the floor, eyes closed, one of the only things she refused to lose had died. Rolling it into a ball stuck to his chest Stark and let the tears slide down her cheeks. She could not get the idea that she revered him more than ever, it no longer hear his voice and that it was his fault. Her fault ... If she was not angry and she was not out alone none of this would have happened. If she had told him from the beginning never would have happened. If ... She smiled between her sobs. If his mother had it would have been his father. His father ... This word produced the effect of a spark in a gas can. His father, he is Justin Hammer, Joshua and Aaron Guets Aärkof deserved to die for not preventing their dispute. They did not deserve to be intelligent, and surrounded by rich, they do not even deserve to be her father.

Strangely she thought the sentence that Kyle had written on his card Father's Day when he was a child "A father imposes a dad is like." She knew now that her biological father and impose his "daddy" would never exist.

Pepper, reached the end of the iron bar, entered through the broken window and sighed with satisfaction. She was successful, which was a first miracle, but the second was that she was alive. Ecstatic she glanced at the room but did not find that the horror and death. Nearly wrecked the machine stood a skeleton calcined, the Doc, then back torn and blood, water everywhere and an apocalyptic landscape. Where was Elisabeth? Where was her daughter? Soon she crumbled under water but does not find his daughter made him forget. If Stane or another had killed him it would have been able to put on the armor of his boss or take Folter and go torture his murderer.

Elizabeth, she screamed desperately to the idea that her daughter is the skeleton near the machine parts, Elisabeth!

-My mom ...?

Outgoing arms Stark schoolgirl straightened, covered in blood and water and looked incredulous woman who stood before her. It was his mother, but Stane had been told she was dead. How could it be both dead and alive? The girl replied: his mother was alive, but surely a miracle it was. Rising she ran at full speed and threw herself into his arms before shaking so hard that Pepper thought she was going to choke. But she shook with such force and eventually hear the whisper

-Mom ... You're not dead?

-I knew you wanted me dead, but no, sorry to disappoint you.

-Me disappoint? I love you mom ...

Surprised by such an outpouring of kindness, the redhead raised an eyebrow before asking, septic

-What are you doing? Are you sick?

-Mom I Finally ... ... Is ... We need to call an ambulance ... Immediately ...

Elizabeth could no longer properly follow the court of his thoughts, he will entrecroisait images and Stark, equations strange inventions that had not yet done, she realized other in his childhood, images of high school and explosion. Then suddenly she saw nothing more than a black deep and abiding that encompassed like a coat cold.

the battle

When Lisbeth awoke, she was lying in purple sheets whose smell was familiar. Opening her eyes she found herself in her room where the sun shone through the windows illuminating his face. All senses alert, she looked left and right, some see the rise Folter, Tanakill on nerves or the history teacher. Fortunately for her the only thing she found was her mother, a cup of coffee in hand, wearing shorts and a white top as a pajama. With a smile the woman put her cup of coffee, rose from his seat and sat down beside her daughter. This one noticed that she wore to hide his burns dressings and unlike her, she bore no injury:

-Are you okay? Inquired Pepper.

-Super ... I still have a headache ... And you okay?

-I will survive.

Lisbeth pressed against her and her mother inspired her smell so comforting. Since her childhood she had felt safe in his grasp, but this morning she asked what security meant. After all, anyone walking with Iron man could believe would be safe, but that was not the case. Iron man? What had happened? Breaking away from her mother, she put on her a worried blue eyes:

Mother, did it, What happened?

Calm down, Elizabeth, was the redhead. All is well now.

-Mom, Folter, I remember that everything blew Folter ... Where is it?

He is in the room, folded it did hurt anyone. Kyle was able to distract him until I ask him to withdraw. I repeat, all is well.

The brain of the girl emitted too many questions for it and then put it all together. It should start with the details like "how am I out of the building? "Or things like capitals" Is it that there were dead? ". She decided to start with the critical issues and asked:

-There was the dead?

Some-one, yes.

Who? How?

-Some guards, two or three civilians and Jochen Douglas, the inventor of the artificial heart, squeezing Pepper murmured again her daughter against her.

And Obadiah?

-No. We have no news of Obadiah, we do not know if he died or if he is gone, we know nothing.

-What happened after I fainted?

-The police and rescue arrived narrative Pepper, guards Logan interview survivors and relief come get you. As you did nothing wrong I've brought home with James who came to seek and Kyle returned seven hours ago.

Finally the redhead asked the question that was burning her lips she dares not ensure its truth or not. Taking inspiration she whispered, not daring to look her mother in the eye for fear of the answer read:

And Tony? Mom, how is Tony?

There was a silence before the schoolgirl does not feel the embrace of his mother on his back tighten. She thought for a moment that the answer required a psychological preparation, but she thought she scream with joy when Pepper said:

He's fine. He lost a lot of blood, but he's fine. By cons you can not go see it before Thursday issue of medical ethics. He needs rest.

The girl had a sudden urge to jump up screaming the first thing that went through his head as in this case, "head node, you will all cook an egg in Peru." Never had she felt such intense joy, such a frantic emotion or a similar feeling of happiness. Leaving a smile so big that it pained him stretch her lips, she murmured, leaving his mother to pass a hand through his hair:

-It's cool.

In fact, I invited Kyle, Shadow, Tanakill, Logan, James and Ashley spend the evening here. The morning is already well underway and I thought that if we breakfasted by eating chocolate ice cream and vanilla Sweppes drinking and watching "Captain America" it would save us both from getting too hot and we bored, what do you think?

Lisbeth laughed, not by the application that was more like that of a teenager than a mother but that Pepper had always loved "Captain America" that her daughter had always found odd given that she lived to put time with Iron Man. Maybe it was to make him jealous ... Anyway she had never found a satisfactory answer to his question.

-It would be great, she ends up confessing.

For the Potts family day was easy. They spent it eating ice cream, drinking Sweppes and pretend to fantasize about abs the Captain. Never either had not actually done, but ever since Lisbeth asked her mother what she was in Captain and had answered the first thing that came into his head that it had abs, being large exclaim, "Look! Look! "When he was shirtless and laugh afterwards was a curious ritual that nobody had ever seen outside of it. To five hours they put flip flops and went to the nearest supermarket where they bought enough to make dinner for their guests then returned everything ready, facing the overwhelming heat.

The Rhodes and Logan came to nineteen hours and the evening was centered on the couple formed Tanakill and Shadow. On this one, everyone had their opinions: Ashley Pepper and thought it was cute, Kyle assured that it would end in quadruple murder, James did not seem to understand much, Logan asked strong voice and sometimes shouting if left in the same room a girl and her boyfriend was very wise, what Lisbeth retorted that not even allow two adults in the same room was not sure, she was living proof. The balance of the evening was rather positive given the laughter and many jokes were told that stupid, and when the guests departed, the two red felt soothed. Everything would be fine.

At least it is believed that Pepper hard as iron until two in the morning. Waking up in sweat because of the sweltering heat that reigned in her room, she got up, opened the window and breathed in the night air his lungs still burning. She left her room, guided by a thirst hardly imaginable but found his house on. Indeed, the set of her daughter escaped both bright light but also a piece of pop music. Raising an eyebrow woman across the room with long strides and opened the door, finding Lisbeth sitting cross-legged on the floor, tinkering an iron plate on which she had set round sensors.

Elizabeth, called the redhead.

Turning the girl asked her mother a look on without the slightest hint of surprise before shrugging and ask incredulously:

What?

-Lisbeth, what are you doing here?

And although I tinker!

A-two hours in the morning? And you can not sleep? No, but do you plug me?

-But mom whispered the redhead, I've slept. I woke up with plenty of ideas that's all!

A-two hours in the morning? But do you know that the more things you will and I recall my boss? You really want everything to be like him?

With a smile, the redhead said, the tone tinged with irony:

-Before you could say I looked like my father ... It is so horrible to me that you prefer to compare Anthony Stark?

-I do not know, confessed Pepper struck by the blue eyes of his daughter, whom she had always forgiven, but I know that as long as you do not know who your father you always prefer Tony a stranger!

With a smile on his Lisbeth repencha invention, leaving his mother sigh and go back to bed, abandoning the idea of the glass of water. And it might be better, she thought.

The next Tanakill woke up in the same room as Shadow and raged at the idea of going to school. She hated school, especially when her best friend was not there. Sending a duffel Shadow in the head as a clock, she was allowed a groan of protest silenced it with a new pillow before getting up and down in the kitchen where Logan had coffee. She greeted him, poured himself a bowl and look his father playing with his fingers, things he did when he was nervous. Raising an eyebrow, the mutant asked, hearing Shadow down the stairs:

-What happened to you?

-Listen Tanakill, made man, You're a big girl now so maybe it's time we talk about something big.

-Hey, murmured the young girl raising her eyebrow second, I'm not following.

-Well, you know, great things. Things a little intimate need to know when we become older. It's not that I do not want to practice, but ...

Suddenly seeing where his father was getting the girl stopped him with a gesture, which had the effect of all the bombs in the world. Placing his cup of coffee on the table she said, a slight smile:

Papa listening: it's not that I do not want to talk about it with you, but if so do not actually, I know what you're gonna tell me.

Ah? Fit Logan surprised.

And yes. Go nice day! And the fact that coffee is disgusting that post!

Wednesday was a day for all horribly commonplace for both Pepper and Lisbeth who went looking for someone to settle down for the woman who does Wolverine went out the paperwork related to the case for Shadow, and Tanakill Kyle returned to school for James at the Expo. Pepper decided to keep Lisbeth with her, something was wrong with her daughter, but she could not find anything. She seemed alert continuously, without interruption nerves and tense as a violin string. That night again the girl did not sleep, not falling into the arms of Morpheus just to see the look of Stark when he closed his eyes. And she never wanted to see this scene of his life. Ever.

The duo spent much of the day Thursday to prepare a report on what happened to Lisbeth to help a little Logan head out of his pile of paper if he would kill the first man who would look at him. They tried to keep their seriousness more than two minutes, which was a very difficult task because Elizabeth had not slept for forty eight hours and as soon as his mother asked him a question she answered an equation too complicated to be recorded or something totally wacky. Their chore was completed in eighteen hour when Pepper decreed that if they wanted a chance to catch the bus seventeen half hour to the hospital we had to leave immediately. Lisbeth did not need to pray, jumped into jeans and a top prior to its converse and watching her mother do the same. They had their bus drove into the city to a snail's pace before letting them in front of an imposing white stone building decorated with a unique and vast inscription "Hospital."

The two exchanged a look before deciding to enter. Lisbeth had always hated hospitals for several reasons: the first was that it smelled bad, the second was that, being a genius, she had always been a very bad eye that treats people with rudimentary technology also. Fortunately for her, she had to go there once when Kyle was head open on a day when they were in primary school. Around her, the schoolgirl felt each product, each instrument and machine and she knew what she was going to make with or not. While her mother was talking to a nurse asking where to find Iron Man, the schoolgirl wondered whether, if she was not a genius, she would have wanted to be a doctor. After a few seconds of reflection she concluded that no, she was not social enough for it.

-Thank you very much, finally made Pepper. Elizabeth, are you coming?

-I bet you that how you do not give the right number? Asked the girl.

Nothing, we're not here to bet.

The schoolgirl sighed before following her mother who ventured into a corridor that smelled equally products. She turned to the left, right, smells changed, then stopped in front of a closed door. With a smile, Pepper turned to his daughter and said:

-Do you see? It is not lost.

-It's not me who opened the door.

The woman raised an eyebrow before giving three blows on the door and open it. She found lying in bed a woman and her three children who crowded around his leg in plaster. Raising an eyebrow, this one asked, surprise:

-You are?

-Uh ... Nobody said the redhead, Sorry, I was wrong!

She shut the door hastily, leaving his daughter laugh. The glaring simply look, the secretary exclaimed, more surprised than angry:

But how you knew that ...

-Mom, I'm a genius, he remembered the girl. So it's very simple: the doctors who operated are not the same as those who took him into his room, conclusion: some knew the problem, others do not. The first yes, but seeing the second generator have sent it to cardiology.

You know there are times where I'm glad to be your mother? Inquired Pepper.

I know, Mom. I'm going, I'll take you!

The duo wandered a while in the building before Lisbeth did stop in front of a white door that had nothing to do with the first. Stepping back, she said:

-Opens! We'll see if I'm right or wrong! If I'm wrong I swear to go to all my sex education until the end of the year!

-Okay.

Convinced that her daughter could not be right as often the redhead opened the door in a rush, expecting to find a pregnant woman or worse, but she found her boss backed two pillows, slightly pale, raised an eyebrow Seeing her enter. Pepper, turning as red as a tomato looked at his daughter laugh. It does not therefore cease to laugh?

-Pepper murmured engineering, what are you doing here?

-Uh ... We wanted to come to you with Elisabeth ...

Elizabeth? The cut is turning his eyes a glimmer of interest much more pronounced than normal, how is it?

Leaving behind the back of his mother, Lisbeth Stark put on a look of both analytical and thoughtful. She had always known to combine the power of his mind and the human who was in it, and she knew at a glance that the room had been cleaned in the morning to the smell of chlorine pronounced that the wounded had hurt his face slightly bent but would not say by what she knew, he would probably pretend to be in good shape but would collapse as soon as they are parties. She saw a smile spread on the lips of the man who said simply:

-Come here.

The girl crossed the doorstep, hesitant, not knowing how to react to the man who had saved his life and who had failed to pay his own. She approached the bed where the white sheets did not give better mine Stark and sat beside him. For a moment time was suspended, hesitating between Serer each other in their arms or engage in dialogue, which would have been more formal. But both of them have always hated protocols billionaire grabbed the girl in his arms and pressed against him as she did the same. It was colder than the last time they were seen, but the simple fact of feeling the reactor ARK lavished on the schoolgirl barely describable joy. As soon as she felt she was not dreaming, that Tony was really living elsewhere in his thoughts, a boring sleepy seized. Trying not to fall asleep she took off Iron man who looked at her with eyes full of warmth and pride. What exactly was he proud?

-Are you okay? He asked.

Yes, she confessed yawning fatigue, thanks to you.

The first-that is languishing in thanks, he said threatening to both the mother and daughter, I forced to listen to "Weightless" for eight days and I stuck in a room with Logan.

With a smile the young girl took the hand of genius while Pepper asseillait on a chair next to them and each with a smile, they do not fix stupid, having too many things to say to know where to start. Mother put a hand on the shoulder of his daughter, pointing indirectly to begin the dialogue. As usual Lisbeth does not reflect long that she would say:

Stane-escaped.

I know, confessed genius, I wanted to leave the hospital, put on armor and go to put a derusted when I extra!

-You have to experience the hell nurses, Lisbeth quipped.

-I am sure, confirmed Pepper. In fact, when you must leave Tony?

Normally Monday-the first time. The company holds a meeting to take stock of what has happened.

And good luck, encouraged Lisbeth By that leave the hospital and go after yelling at a board of directors to explain things simply is not any rest!

The genius smiled before admitting she was not wrong. Lisbeth, as fatigue crushed, lay next to Iron man and listened to his mother and his boss had to say and she was surprised at the nature of their subject. There was also a lot of professional staff, and while her eyes were closed and she plunged into a deep dream she realized that something was wrong with their stamps voice. They were different when they were separated.

Raising an eyebrow, Lisbeth Pepper leaned over to make sure she was asleep before a sigh and mutter, letting go against the back of his chair:

-That's it! Finally! I thought she would sleep ever!

-What happened? Stark asked, I thought it was a real groundhog ...

-In was one. But she could not sleep. You believe if I tell you that this is the first time since Monday it closes the eye?

The genius did not answer and just smiled. Passing his hand over the face of the high school, he asked:

-Is it wants?

-I think this is largely why she was not sleeping, confessed the redhead. She feels horribly guilty that you have arrived. Imagine, she asked from you before interested in the fact that his best friend was a couple.

-I do not want her to feel guilty, he confessed without releasing the girl eyes. I do to protect her, not that she would want.

-By the way, thank you.

Looking up at his assistant Stark raised an eyebrow before asking, septic

-You forget my threats?

-I live alone with a genius for sixteen years, he remembered the redhead, not even fear.

They shared a smile before Pepper did a sigh. It was a question, a question that she kept in mind as the sound of a mosquito and she knew that as long as it would not have asked it could out of its head:

-Tony, she murmured taking his courage with both hands, I must ask you something ...

-Anything you want.

-It's like a little personal question.

-I think I asked you worse confessed billionaire.

-In this case ... The day I told you everything about the birth of my daughter, you told me you were in love ... Really?

She saw the face of his boss go from surprise to utter fun and something that was supposed to mean "not be mean to her." He said with a smile without embarrassment:

That is true. Why?

-Nothing, to know. I know this woman?

Pfff ...-You are jealous?

Not at all, defended the redhead. Why am I jealous?

-I ask you.

-Well no I'm not! I'm just curious, that's all ...

In this case, yes, you know. You know very well.

As soon as the list of suspects Pepper shortens greatly from all the women of the world to a handful of them. With a forced smile she said they would go and gently shook her daughter who gave a brief "What? "Before she tells him the situation, Lisbeth emissions once more genius in her arms before they leave the hospital in two different mindsets, Lisbeth was completely stunned, swimming between dream and reality and Pepper in a foul mood that made his daughter believe that something was wrong.

The next Lisbeth rose to nine hours, making it more fairly. She was recovering sleep late and she had nine hours to heat was not overwhelming enough for her suffering. Passing through the kitchen she took a muffin in a closet before seeking his mother in her room where she was not. Raising an eyebrow the girl walked around the house before finding the couch in front of a pile of white envelopes stamped with the logo of a hospital. Raising an eyebrow, she approached her mother, kissed, then sat down next to her and asked:

-Are you okay?

-Okay, assured the redhead, and you? Sleep well?

-It could have been worse, he assured his daughter entering an envelope.

The paper was thin and smooth and that it stretched the words "Ladies and Pepper Potts Elizabeth." Raising an eyebrow, she turned to her mother and asked:

-Mom, what is this?

Entering turn one envelope, Pepper confessed

-These are exclusively paternity tests.

Lisbeth thought choke. Fluttering to make sure she was not dreaming, she stared at her mother's blue eyes of knowledge and asked anxiously:

And that has been tested?

-All the men I knew him nine months before you were born! And not only those with whom I have an adventure! There are even Uncle Jeffrey, that is to say.

-Mom, murmured the schoolgirl, Why did you do that?

-By that I too would like to know who your father is. And I love that you call well other than "all-court". And I'd also like to know if you're a mini or mini Aärkof Hammer.

A smile on the lips of the redhead. His mother had done this only for her, and she was grateful. She had no doubt she could have asked the hospital to do these tests when she was in apples there were some days ago, and she owed use its influence to obtain DNA from doctors. Lisbeth threw his arms around his mother and they hugged before Pepper loose and do not look at his blue eyes shine like a star full. With a smile, she offered:

-We open?

Then a smile lit his face unprecedented Elizabeth she grabbed an envelope randomly opened it, glanced over and laughed and exclaimed:

-I am not the daughter of Darius Hector!

-Uh ... That I was pretty sure, the mother admitted opening an envelope in turn, Oh! You're not the girl not happy!

Re-opening an envelope, the schoolgirl said:

-You do not have before you a mini Rhodes!

-Well, again I had doubts, quipped Pepper, You do not call Aärkof!

-A good? So this is good news! And guess what: I have a relationship with my grandfather!

-This is amazing! According to this letter you are not the daughter of Obadiah Stane!

Oh good!

Meanwhile, the International Studies Charter High School Tanakill were sitting in the courtyard with Kyle and Shadow talking to a trip one evening in a nightclub, if any time they came to enter. Bored farm since morning mutant grabbed his phone and dialed the number of Lisbeth, who need to hear a friendly voice urgently. The redhead picked up on the third ring and had no time to say anything before Tanakill not screams

-I hate to be with you while I'm shit at school!

But I also-i adore you. What happened to you?

-What happened to me? It happens to me I'm all alone to school with Kyle, Shadow and teachers! If I eat that Stacy will be your fault! So come join me now!

Tanakill-Sorry, I open paternity tests here!

-You're still with your father? No, but Lisbeth really need you to stop idealizing! Your father is not a superhero!

There was silence on the line, leaving the mutant iron his sentence danced her head to verify that there was no threat of death placed before Lisbeth resumes:

Ben actually uh ... Yes!

Tanakill had no time to say anything before her friend hangs and swings his phone on the table. Raising an eyebrow, Pepper asked:

-What is it? Have you found something?

Uh, yes ... But that does not please you, confessed the schoolgirl eyes not daring release the result of that fear is gone.

-What is it? You're a mini Guets is it? If this is the case is that you need to complain, not me!

-No, it's worse than that ...

-Worse than Guets? Hammer?

-Worse.

Searching his memory any man could be worse than Justin Hammer, the redhead finally admit defeat and finally conclude:

-I do not know.

If-if.

Wait, so, let me list the men that I consider worse qu'Hammer: Stane, but we know not, but Guets you tell me no, your principal but I would not have passed the test, but your uncle Jeffrey we saw that ... I do not really see it. Stark may be, she quipped.

Bingo-mom.

Pepper suddenly became so pale that even his hair seemed whitened. Turning to her daughter, she asked, wanting to make sure in every way that she had not dreamed

-I beg your pardon?

-According to this test and the Doc made us go before the explosion, I am the daughter of Antony Stark ...

The woman leaned against the back of the couch and wondered how on earth it could be possible. It was then she realized many things: firstly, that the doctors at the birth of his daughter would have caused premature to declare that she had lived for sixteen years with a genius who handed down from generation to generation as a way or another, his life is always linked to that of his boss. This last point does not rejoicing.

I forgive you, be as crazy, she finally murmured not, it's in the genes.

-I told you that you would please not do it.

-That's funny, I have the impression that you're really happy with cons!

The schoolgirl did not reply but his silence spoke volumes.

11. Where everyone's life turned upside down

-Huh?

This is the only word that came to leave the lips and Kyle Tanakill when he returned from school by a circuitous route they found in a newsstand a photo of the scene of Lisbeth Stark Expo first page and a Shadow of Tanakill and full kiss and Kyle trying to fight against a security guard. Grabbing a copy of the mutant swore

-What the Fuck? Kyle, what are we crazy here?

-If I had an answer I would have given already!

Snatching the magazine Tanakill hands the young man opened the corresponding page and read:

- "A arises from Egypt the new face of the brand frozen vegetable" autonuts "just arrived from Bangkok ..."

-Uh ... Are you sure this is the right article?

-No. Ah! There it is! Listen to this "A Stark Expo on Monday night, a girl was introduced to the world. According to our sources, it would be Elizabeth Potts, the daughter of the famous Pepper Potts, father unknown genius manifests best friend "Stacy Buck-Hilton Paris" ... '

-What is this madness?

Wait, that's not all! "... The girl told us that her best friend is the new spokesperson for industry Stark and his other best friend, Logan Tanakill ... '

-Wait two seconds, yelled the mutant Tell me you invented!

-If I invented you étriperais me! Kyle reminded him.

-It is not wrong ... Continuous.

- "... It seems Who is the daughter of a policeman with a history without some attraction to pink and unicorns. Stacy says she wants to become a midwife by what she loves children. '

It was at that moment that she knew would kill Tanakill Stacy. But before that she wanted to have a record damning enough on it to justify his murder by his father by something other than "I want"

-Continuous.

-Uh ... Ah! "The young man kissing, again according to the words of Stacy is the first class who spend their time to answer correctly to teachers and to go to church as a young black man it would be of a certain Kyle Rhodes, scum in its class, with no more than maggots IQ. '

Lowering the log to show his eyes flashed and said:

-I'll gut.

-Calm down, stopped the mutant worried about the idea that steals his murder. I am the only one who can kill the people here! Here, there is an Asterix!

-Asterisk.

-It's the same!

And the asterisk simply said "Assumptions multiply the reason why these young people have destroyed half the Stark Expo. If you think this is what Tanakill defended the rights of unicorns press 1. If you think Lisbeth wanted revenge Iron man by what he is his father, press 2. If you think Kyle just wanted to type the first class, press 3. ". The results ensured that Lisbeth was the culprit in seventy-five percent of cases, and twenty percent for Kyle and Shadow and then five per cent Tanakill. This seemed to reassure her:

-We have more than Lisbeth go tell it is the eyes of the population a rebellious daughter!

-Great idea.

The duo ran to escape the seller who screamed at them to pay for their release before jumping on a bus that took them to the house of Potts. They went down without knocking and found Barack Obama in his pajamas trying to strum on a computer. Raising an eyebrow, they realized that part of the face was that of the president but the other was a golden mask leaving a slot where one blue eye shone:

-Oh! Exclaimed Barack removing his mask, revealing Lisbeth, my best friends! What are you doing here?

Ironically, Kyle exclaimed, wondering just its metamorphosis

Thou we have hidden you were the daughter of Iron Man!

Both laughed, but it did not seem really fun redhead. Raising an eyebrow, she asked:

-How do you know?

-Huh? They exclaimed again in heart, raising an eyebrow as they were caught.

-You just told me you knew, reminded them of Elizabeth.

Wait, rewind, asked Tanakill fixing it as if it was his mask again. What do we know?

Ben, Tony is my father! I'm surprised by the way, I thought there was my mother, who knew!

Exchanging a look surprised, Kyle and Tanakill heart gave way in a howl of horror that came to haunt the house like an old ghost Pepper pulling her room where she meditated on the meaning of life and especially how to tell his boss that he had a daughter. Raising an eyebrow, she asked:

-Kyle? Tanakill? Hi, what are you doing here?

-On screamed, confessed the mutant. But it will not Lisbeth well to make such fears?

But ... In-defended redhead, I say nothing!

-You told us that your father was Iron man is not disturbing enough, maybe? Égosilla is Kyle. But not expected but how is that possible?

The weekend was pretty boring, and the only thing of interest happened on Monday morning. In the elevator that sat on the fifth floor of the tower overlooking the Stark Expo, Antony did not know where to turn. Too much had happened in a week so that it can put any order. He was injured, her back still hurt, to protect a teenager when he was, who was the daughter of Pepper and, more recently, was also his, only one and a half million problem arose and n 'had no idea where to start with: change its name? Because it was out of the question that continued to be called "all-court" and be booed by his comrades, was also the problem of joint custody, if desired, and the payment of a pension food, and the fact that he would have to go to the famous day that James was so fond he was supposed to talk about his work, and although he was eager to see what Logan had to say he feared it would be able to tell, there was also the fact that it would have to be presented to the entire company, the press and there was also the fact that he was in love with her mother for a while. Thereupon he forced his mind to calm down and resume a relatively normal court for him but you will look too fast when he began to think Pepper not as his assistant but as a woman, a real one, with its killer smile and eyes that could launch discrete lightning, it was a sign that nothing was more in his head.

Kicking on the "stop" button he felt the cab stop between floors. He did not go the meeting, he did not explain to the board that he had been manipulated to keep alive a girl who was his, he would indeed not even get out of the elevator. For a moment he had thought it was childish thought this hunt before his head: he had never been reasonable. Sighing he forced himself to sit on the floor and look at one of the feet to the head. He wore a white suit and gray he had slipped into his room in the morning, putting his bloodstained business in the trunk of his car. What was he doing here? He went a board of directors. Why? To tell them that he had almost died with Lisbeth and that there had been damage. He corrected himself: his daughter. Lisbeth, his daughter. He would have to do it. Never in his life had he been both surprised and so happy too, but he would have to get used to it. It was Dad, with sixteen years late, but it was better late than never. Why did he not want to go tell his story to the board, which he would certainly amazing stunt? By what he had not seen since Elizabeth Pepper had told him he was her father and that he had only one desire was to go and find it, and be alone with she and her mother for a while. To do nothing than to know them, because they were his new family. Somewhere where there would be no humor, no work, neither fatigue nor media.

Strangely his thoughts made him think that the dinner had offered his daughter after their first match Tactic's. It was almost certain that these words were spoken, and he soon realized that it had places when they talked about their dreams. And as a matter of course, his childhood dream was imposed him. He saw all his thoughts, his father returning one evening with three air tickets for anywhere, and he realized that unlike his father realized he could dream. And buying three tickets to France, in this corner of the world he had always loved, but where there was nothing he could do as the dream of his daughter. And he would have given anything for it.

He stood up, leaned on the ground floor and felt the device down while drawing a smile on his lips. He was calm. Once the cabin was opened it came out, went to his car where he took his dirty clothes, returned to the tower and changed in a room before getting behind the wheel and head to the airport. He had to do something.

An hour later Lisbeth sat in the bench and ended his mask. She was quite proud of this piece of golden metal that could raise its user the appearance of anyone. She asked before JULIET time to pout, to put his invention on the table and grab his bag yard. After a week of convalescence, "all-court" was finally able to resume classes. Finally had a way of talking because she never wanted to return. She especially wanted to revisit Tony and his new. She continued: his father. Tony, his father. This connection would be a moment in his mind, as long as the relation of the incomplete structure of the Universe and of neutrons, protons and electrons in the infinitely small. Why the world was so simple and so complex human relationships? She knew the answer to this question, but it really did not like: for what a human relationship there are two variables in which the subject matter of those A and B.

Lisbeth sighed before getting up to leave the bench and into the living room where she had spent her week to resolve the Janus. Janus was his golden mask, like the Greek god could take various appearances. She realized she had not yet won the flowchart any way made no sense given that his father was not even over, too bad she would evening. It would be a reason to and from school when the door was opened without knocking and that Iron Man does. Raising an eyebrow, she heard her mother shout a big "Lisbeth, who is it? "What she simply replied," Dad. ". The high school knew that her mother had left her room and stared wide-eyed Stark:

-Tony? But what are you doing here? In this regard? And the meeting?

Let them go to hell, he decreed. If I left the hospital that was certainly not to see this band baltringue!

Lisbeth put his bag down and came to hug her, she did it with no less natural than before. Actually she did not feel that something has changed between them. She felt the spirit move a hand through his hair and knew that his mother had googly eyes like a frog out of the water. For too long the connection would be, but probably less than the relation of the incomplete structure of the Universe and the infinitely small. She broke away from the billionaire and looked out a pouch from his pocket. It out to him, he said, a smile on his pale:

-Here. I was reminded of something you'd say one day, and it will I find the best idea.

When the redhead opened the envelope and found three tickets she uttered a scream that tore the whole house. She looked at her mother who in turn did not seem to understand much and his father smiled as the happiest of men. Turning to the mother, he explained:

-Pepper, if you agree, I'd like us to leave all three.

-All three?

You, me and Lisbeth. All alone, without work or contact with the outside.

-You want to kill me? She inquired.

-Please, it will only last a week. It is the dream of v ...

It took time:

- ... Our daughter.

I see that you have as much trouble as I do to you.

-Probably.

In this case, it's okay, she gave someone looking dazed as she was, Where are we going?

-In France.

-In France? She wondered, but there is nothing to do in France!

Common with a smile, Stark and exclaimed Lisbeth in heart:

-Exactly!

It would be a week. A week.

Sitting in the back of the classroom, sighing, playing with his teeth, throw Tanakill hesitated between the teacher and strangle him or pass through the stomach claws. Finally, the sexual education teacher said:

Now, let's talk about love children wear. Miss Logan, I thought I read some time ago in a magazine that despite appearances you wore a particular interest in children, also can I ask you what ...

-GRAAAAAAAAAAA!

This roar Tanakill took his bag, crossed the room and left, pulling the door of his gons. While all shrugged an eyebrow, the mutant pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Lisbeth percent twentieth time since Monday, including five days earlier. But unlike the previous one hundred and twenty calls, the redhead picked up:

-You! Tanakill yelled, I'll kill you!

And you end up alone to confront Stacy, but after all his plan of attack.

-So you tell me where you are, and why you're not in court! You are aware that the police looking for you with your mother?

Yes, I know.

And that Stark has disappeared, you know that too?

-Yes. He is with me.

Silence hovered in the high school before the mutant, realizing that his best and only friend was certainly with Iron man and her mother when she was bored in court yelled:

-I hate you!

I know. And I'm in France if you want to know. Here it is gray and it rains all the time! I am at the edge of the sleeve, it's cold, I even have my coat and Dad trying to speak French this is hilarious!

And while you take you a week's holiday there in court Fuck that! Give me your mother that I said that!

This request was ironic, but Lisbeth must not be understood as such. She had a real problem of socialization that girl. Tanakill sighed before that instead of laughing, Lisbeth says:

-It's not that I do not but my father was upset dune and they ... Wait, I do not dream anyway!

There was a silence. What could happen? Tanakill made a list of possible situation, sometimes twisted, before the redhead whispered incredulously even over the phone:

Ah no ... I was not dreaming ...

What? Inquired the mutant, they were eaten by a shark?

-Uh ... no. My father is a couple.

No-December! Fit Tanakill expecting something with more hemoglobin, with whom?

-Ben ... It's going to be explosive ... Lisbeth murmured, with my mother.

Tanakill was certain by the fact that the biological family of her best friend is met is a brilliant idea, but she heard a noise coming from the other end of the corridor. Looking up, she heard a great Lisbeth scream "Hey! I see them both! "That it was not addressed before it starts: sexy, too much makeup, in a uniform too short and with too high heels. Seeing Stacy wiggle in the hallway, playing with her fake nails too long, drying yard sex education, she hung up, sure to beat the other hand would be a good idea. That the slacken and had still not charge the scope of "Who is it seems the daughter of a policeman with a history without some attraction to pink and unicorns. Stacy says she wants to become a midwife by what she loves children. ".

The following Monday morning was an obstacle course for all pupils. He had persuaded the fathers not to something ridiculous, which was already a lot of good stand, which was even more dangerous, not to mention their collection of beer or CD of Michael Jackson, and ordinary Lisbeth escaped this chore, so this morning she kissed his parents before his father clearly specify not to come and go to school. The only thing she had not expected was that it was him and that if she could get broken in people with a Nazi he could make this ridiculous day only to annoy. Tanakill screamed for three hours that Logan does not put a t-shirt black representing a severed head and a werewolf eating the entrails of a child, but nothing was there and went to high school with mutant her grumbling against the whole earth. Shadow did what he could to convince his father to invent a profession rather than killer, but it came to nothing and Kyle had put pressure on James to that relaxes a bit and, unlike last year, it's not just reciting the military regulations citing articles and paragraphs.

Arrived in each class Mr. Silverfaet eight and a half hours, and once each with his father sat beside him, the day began. As always the unfortunate professor made the call in looking with new eyes each adult. He looked through Logan, James put on a look proud, believed scream seeing the father whose name was Jake Shadow and had long black hair, and then smiled at the empty chair behind Elizabeth. It would be his scapegoat during the day, as it was his every other day of the year.

Well-all-court, made it, I see that you have someone with you!

Shrugging, the redhead said:

-Can be good.

-Then, as All-miss short dared not leave his father's closet, we will start the presentations. Stacy Buck-miss Paris Hilton, can you ask your father to stand on the podium?

Turning his head to the class bitch found with two black eyes, a split lip, bruises blue face and hair pulled half. Seeing the smile had been stated Tanakill Lisbeth could not help bursting out laughing, earning him a glare from the lens of the bald man round who was the father of the blonde. Rising, he went up on stage and said:

-Hello to all. I am the president of Florida, Mr. Hilton.

Good morning Mr. Chairman, grumbled class.

-My job is to lead a group of people, ministers, and to make sure the safety of citizens. I also take care legislation, conferences, peace, politics, to hear with other states, refer to the white house, all this for you and your family are safe.

A voice yelled as he saw what had happened to the Stark Expo he hurt his job laugh that Logan and Jake uproariously. While the murderous wrath of eyes were fixed on the class them both stopped laughing and even tried to forget, something rare enough to emphasize. The man continued on his good time before someone started, leaving the rest in which he had plunged all students do have a question. Sense or not, nobody had nothing to do and Mr. Hilton returned behind Stacy, ending what seemed to consider as a press conference. It was the turn of Logan, awakened by Tanakill issued a brief "Huh? "Before he remembered he had to talk to a bunch of kid stuck and boring like rain from his police work. Rising to speak he gave the police and preferred to say, once on the platform:

Bad Day-strip con. I'm Logan, Wolverine said, and I'm a serial killer.

The entire room gave a "Ah "Horror and Shadow while Lisbeth burst out laughing and Tanakill wondered why she had a father also single. Showing his shirt, the mutant was bored obviously continued:

-I love butchering men, rape the women and eat children. I have a grave not far away where there are corpses rotting and when I'm bored I'll tap a beer over a decomposing body. Decay there's nothing better to relax.

There was again screaming and laughter while Tanakill realized that his father invented completely, it should just be bored to death. Continuing its catastrophic launched convulsed with laughter Lisbeth and Shadow, he said:

I love fry-toes, filling the ears with beef, swallow and eat raw eyes tongue when the victim is alive. It is tasty. Then I think it is not a bother to make a drawing: I gutted, I made them eat their guts and once they are stifled I put in my grave. The moment that I prefer is when I see the end of eight days they are green and they chlingues is too deadly! Looks like a mixture of rotten eggs, rotten meat and earthworm shepherd's pie way: it throws.

Even Kyle laughed, triggering the wrath of his father, while Shadow was said that his father could not do worse than that. In addition, her performance would go almost unnoticed. Lisbeth does not regret asking JULIET any film and she was almost certain that JARVIS had fun too. The mutant continued:

-I do not like kids. At first I did not even want my daughter, I wanted a bear hunt humans we go together, but finally my wife gave me a baby ... Well, everyone's tastes, I not criticize those who want kids It's just all idiots. Okay, so if you want to fry toes, ears stuff, raped or dismembered, disemboweled and strangled, you know where to find me!

He returned to his place in all wide-eyed and laughter of Lisbeth, Kyle, Shadow, Tanakill and Jake. Even James seemed amused. The Silverfaet glared before calling on the platform father Shadow, which does not really reassured this one. Once the man standing one meter eighty, whole black as night, bright green eyes, he said:

-Hello. I'm Jake, but you will not know my name. Throughout the year you have to believe that I was in prison: it is false, it is my son who invented it when I go on mission. I am killer. Paunchy and balding people like Mr. Hilton pay me to kill other people!

-Hey! Exclaimed the latter.

-I do mainly takes the sniper but I also like to butchers from time to time. Shhh! Do not tell! When I trouble I spend my time cause my son or kill people, it depends. Well, someone questions?

A deathly silence settled in the class while the man would reach his place where Logan shook his hand affectionately:

-Nice! He exclaimed, his eyes shining.

Me to same gentleman serial killer!

Silverfaet, who asked mentally to all the saints exist why this kind of thing does not happen suddenly returned to him on earth, and a smile, remembered today he had the right to pass on all his nerves Short-and he was not going to deny it. Turning to her, he asked:

And then you all-court? What do you think of these presentations? Do you want to have a father?

Oh ... Ok. It was fun but still not enough to make you pleased to respond positively!

-All-short, your behavior is intolerable.

For once, I do nothing, the girl sighed.

She saw all eyes are set on it and for a moment it felt to be after the final Tactic's winner. This moment was one of the most beautiful of his life, before everything switches. Besides, she had no record of Stane although it plugged JULIET JARVIS and for them to meet. Feeling that his teacher was not going to bother him scream all he thought of her, she prepared herself to do what she dreamed of since birth and is greeted with a smile that the Roar Silverfaet:

-All-short!

And there are more all-court! Fit it to the surprise of all. There is more than Elisabeth S ...

She did not have time to finish a ball of iron red and gold through the window, shattering into a million pieces. Unfolding, Lisbeth watched in horror as her father greet the class:

-Hello!

-Dad? Cried she left his place, But I told you not to come!

And this is the best way for me to come!

Retracting his mask, the whole class could eyebrows seeing what it was like the father of Elizabeth, we even heard James scream. A smile Tony apologized

-Sorry, I'm late! I am the father of Elizabeth! Long lost, recently found ...

- ... Stark, finally confessed the redhead. That surprises you unless I am completely mad sir?

The schoolgirl had no answer, the teacher of geography collapsing on the floor, unconscious, shock was too strong. In his dream, all-court was the daughter of Iron Man and this one went through the window to greet coming shortly after the interventions of two fathers who were not to be holy spirits.

And thin sighed Stark, I'm gone can be a bit much!

-Tony James said the bottom of the class, you're the only human being to scare a teacher I think!

Well, what about me? Tanakill angrily.

You-you're a mutant: it does not matter!

With these words, Shadow and Kyle went to get the nurse to bring the poor gentleman Silverfaet rest. Until he wakes up, Logan suggested his adventures in time mutant, which delighted person at first but everyone at the end.

Took a short life could be described as "almost normal." Tanakill and Logan returned to their apartment where they led to impale the duffel Shadow and his father released their wife and mother in prison, Kyle, Ashley and James resumed their life where they had left and only one Lisbeth changed of completely. First she had found a playmate, her father had found a substitute for Captain America for his mother, his father, and it was even find a father his. She moved, which does not really Pepper more initially but it will eventually be a reason. It was the most epic joined her three days later and never returned home. Although she thought once more have to die of a heart attack, Pepper discovered that living with two geniuses had good sides: first she had ever answer the "what? "Her daughter when the latter asked him to welded iron, no longer had to shout when something crashes and although the jokes and experiences explosive counted by hundreds, she had never been happier.

The day when Lisbeth laughed most was when we had to introduce his father to the Potts family. His grandfather, prune dwarf all others, seemed to suddenly wake up in the old house packed with people, and rising-feat obvious he did not due to happen for hundreds of years by Lisbeth it shouted, brandishing his cane

He raped my daughter!

-I beg your pardon? Iron man inquired.

With his consent, but does not change anything!

Fortunately the grandfather was not strong enough to run, if it was obvious that Tony would have been caned. They went to greet Uncle Jeffrey who could not serve its traditional Pepper "So? How will the love? "And in the evening, once back in the white house that had once Lisbeth half destroyed, Antony had to admit that this was the worst day of his life but that he had good laughs.

Folter was shown to the Stark Expo, which delighted the highest point Tanakill and journalists ran out of ink to write what they had to say about the daughter of Iron Man. Was it a hoax? A huge scoop? Minds were shared, but Tanakill became very popular among Americans who worshiped her look crazy once she had denied the words of the unicorns. And children. And pink.

Everything went almost without incident until the day when Lisbeth asked his friends to find her at six o'clock in the morning on the launch pad for rockets. Nobody really knew why, and she thought for a moment Tanakill was completely crazy when she asked him. The day was not up when they left. From spent his first night together, and Tanakill Shadow arrived a little late and found Kyle and Lisbeth sat on the floor laughing. Through the hole that the redhead had with DRON which had still not been repaired, Tanakill exclaimed:

Hi-company!

Hi, you two, saluted the two childhood friends.

-Hey, it's good for us to come here at times like this? Inquired Shadow.

The mutant cast a glance at the duo. Lisbeth was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and green apple Kyle uniform. As usual. Community to them, a woodlouse khaki connected to a metal triangle left shows a piece of glass on which the red sensitivity pianotait. Raising an eyebrow, she asked:

-The Monocle?

Yes, confirmed Lisbeth.

But why did you bring the Monocle here? Inquired Tanakill.

-Returns you.

The girl complied, in front of the starry sky, and due to go to the following evidence: some time she had the IQ of a maggot. Rarely, but it still had not been brilliant in not deducting his girlfriend wanted to put Orion into orbit. Sighing, she leaned toward her purse which she left wings of demons, stared at his back and asked, posing on the red a quizzical look:

-We are going to take a closer look?

-Sorry, apologized Lisbeth, I did not take the armor of my father, he had an appointment with the President of the United States.

-I hate your father whispered Tanakill. Too bad for you, I will!

Saying this she darted into the sky like a raven that we would grafted wings of bats. Lisbeth programming the Monocle and as many weeks earlier, the earth trembled, Kyle screamed, there was the Nitrogen everywhere but when it was finished, Orion was more than just a constellation in the sky infinite greatness . Looked up and smiled Lisbeth. She had succeeded. The path she had traveled since she was near Orion Earth seemed huge, but she never could have described what happened to her when she thought about it. She felt joy, happiness, and sadness as she wondered if she ever live again like an adventure. Elizabeth All-court, which was just explode, screaming his mother and put teachers out of them was now Elizabeth Stark, who did everything explode, screaming his mother and put teachers out of them. It did not change much, but it was enough for her.

When the four arrived at the school, they found Stacy hung on the lips of rugby player who tried to dredge Tanakill. Separating him suddenly threw himself on the blond Lisbeth who saw her coming as a danger worse than potential. She hesitated to leave the Monocle file for him a blow on the head. Although no longer any sign of aggression by Tanakill the bitch had blue due to various doors that were taken in the head - the question of whether there was Lisbeth for something does not arise I believe. But silicone breasts Stacy had something to tell him it was Shadow who had the idea to compare her blonde fake boobs because they had approximately the same IQ as the brain-.

-Lisbeth! She exclaimed.

-Uh ... If I say no, what's going on?

-Could you introduce me your father, please? She implored, I wish I could go to the red carpet, having long cocktail dresses and live the high life!

-Fuck you, 'said the redhead. This is my father, not yours!

-You insulted me ... muttered the blonde who had a new argument for the trainer in the principal's office.

No, said Lisbeth Tanakill pushing to find the slut face two heads taller than her despite her heels Species girl bitch bitch bitch in fucking hell shit fucking mother hen. Garage belly, big sow violet residue miscarriage, abortion, victim survivor of Jack the Ripper-peace to his soul, toad pissiotière, cod undercooked hottie, chiarde badly fucked, poor in both directions, runner shorts, sucking balls, dick eater old oyster, large tuna, licking ass and tease balls.

Lisbeth and Kyle exchanged glances while Shadow burst out laughing and suddenly became pale Stacy a vampire. The two childhood friends exclaimed in heart:

-I did not know there were so many insults ...

-Whew! Exclaimed the mutant, it feels good! Well, I've insulted, bitch!

Thou hast said, reminded him Shadow.

Yourself when I cause you shut up!

Lisbeth sighed while Kyle exclaimed:

-Eh! Insult machine, the son of killer, one quiet!

-I see the principal right away! Fit blonde, you'll regret Tanaquil!

-I propose that Tanakill not say anything and not Stacy, was Lisbeth. As it may be we can try not to end up in the principal's office!

For now, that you give us moral lessons? Asked Tanakill ironic Iron man's daughter, who spent his time doing stupid things, suddenly on the side of the force? And you want me to swallow that?

-I do not want you to swallow at all, confessed the redhead, I just want us to stop going to the principal all the time! It annoys parents and it stuck with us. I'm not one to stop the war because I know you did not say anything, and I dying to make you see all the colors. Only if Hemilson might not be aware as well that would be ...

Stacy waited a moment, his brain goldfish probably trying to compose a sentence that does not include the words "all-court" and "principal." Ten seconds later, the bitch said:

-Okay.

-Perfect, says Kyle, Like that I can make mistakes too!

-You? Wondered blonde, The stuck?

And that poses a problem? Fit Tanakill always on the nerves could not bear that is attacking one of his friends.

Stacy raised an eyebrow before doing an about-face and return it with his rugby grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the classroom. With a smile, Shadow said:

-I think we'll have a good laugh.

-You said, Tanakill was approaching him and kissing him.

Lisbeth and Kyle glanced meaning "Ah, there, there! "Before starting to turn to the classroom. They found that within it the math teacher who was waiting for stamping.

The day was a mortal trouble, and all prayed for it to end quickly. When classes end rang, the class went almost screaming with joy. Lisbeth and Kyle, followed by Shadow and Tanakill, headed for the bus stop. As when they were two of them against the world, without parents or other friends they do, they began to speak of the future inventions redhead:

-I have never told you, the young man agreed, but I always wanted you doing Ballais one wheel!

A-Ballais driving? Like witches?

-Yes! It would not be great? We fly to come to school!

That's true it would be funny, confessed the redhead. Otherwise, you do not have another idea?

-As usual! Hundreds! What would you think of a reactor that works with the energy that repels rain and lightning? Some are afraid of the storm!

-It is not wrong ... And what would you think of a ring that provides a burning laser, and when you turn the dial, a frozen?

A smile on the lips of the young man when the bus arrived. His eyes shone with joy.

Is it really you, the genius of the band, he said.

I know.

The group boarded the bus that smelled of sweat and where students jostled before the doors close in sound squeaky. Leaning against the window, Kyle asked, looking Tanakill who were kissing and Shadow:

-Do you think they will release one day those two?

-Oh ... I'm a genius, not a psychiatrist! You know very well that I'm as good in human biochemistry in a snail!

And you can not even give me your opinion?

-If ... I think yes, but I did not know! And you?

Me too I think. They are cute, right?

-It is safe, Lisbeth sighed.

Seeing the look of his best friend lost in the wave, the schoolgirl he put a hand on his shoulder. She knew that Kyle had always dreamed of having a girlfriend, being part of a couple in high school and thus have to someone who understood him and loved him, and that is other than his best friend. Lisbeth had never wanted him to want to put someone in their friendship, because she knew that it foolproof. Whatever happens they would always do both, even against all, even if the world should fall on their head. As their fathers had done.

Go on, encouraged it, You will find one in a day!

-You think so? Murmured the young man thoughtfully.

Your father found out your mother ...

And yours your mother ... With sixteen years late, but it changes nothing.

Head still in the clouds, the high school seemed to plunge the depths of his subconscious. What was he thinking? An adventure happened to them? In his future girlfriend? Or her future life altogether? But there was no question of it:

-Say Lisbeth, you think you'll like your father?

-Uh ... What does that mean?

And although a woman to man until the day when thou shalt kidnapped, injured and you'll find yourself with a heart of metal?

-I do not know, the redhead admitted. We'll see when you come into NASA!

-Yeah! And I would be the best of the best, sir! You see, even at MIT you will not be as good as me!

Why I feel you're exaggerating a little?

-I do not exaggerate: it will be true!

-Kyle: I'm a genius, he reminded the redhead with an amused smile.

-I know, but it does not change anything, I would be the best. For what it will though I better than you one day!

-Maybe when you're in you'll NASA best of all, but you'll never be better than me.

-We'll see, 'said the high school student giving an emotional nudge her friend.

The redhead laughed. That neither one nor the other was imagined that if they had asked their fathers, those that would have told them they Rhodes and Stark had uttered the same words. They said that they would even sunny day, they took a bus like after a day of court, and they were called the same thing "It will be the best of the best, sir! I'd be better than you when I'm in the Air Force! You can always dream Rhodey! ". And they were successful, as they were promised. Now they each had a child who were best friends, as they had been.

-Do you think we will get there? Kyle asked suddenly.

-We have interest! Is that I can not wait to send you into space!

In a shuttle-branded Stark Industries?

Why not. I'm sure it would be good for everyone.

-You are always right anyway!

-If there's one thing I know, that's it!

With a smile the young man put his arm on the shoulder of her best friend and sighed. But he did not seem to be fatigue or despair, we would rather have described dreamer. Looking up to heaven, Lisbeth asked

-What is it?

Nothing.

-Kyle, I know when you lie.

-Well ... It's just that now ... How you say that? Let's say now that you're a genius, a true, not that you finally do was not one before, but recognized with a name that speaks to everyone is going to have you wary.

Beware-Me? Be wary of what? Inquired the redhead.

And well since you do not have a brother, I think it is you who will inherit the company after the death of your father then ...

-Hey! I'll stop now! Exclaimed Lisbeth with an amused smile.

When she wanted to laugh, but she seemed to laugh her lips, her eyes, her skin and each of its muscles. His whole body was an object who played his moods:

My poor Kyle! I just found my father so I'll wait a bit before asking me what I would do to her death!

-Yes ... Maybe! But the fact that you'll inherit the business or not does not change much: you're a Stark. And there is more than one person who is willing to hurt you just because of that! Not to mention the jealousy of the people who will fixings on you and those who militate against what you do ... What will you do against that?

-Uh ... hesitated Lisbeth ironically, I will send the Folter!

-Lisbeth sighed the student, I was serious!

-But I have no answer to give you! Maybe I will make a bodyguard who obeys me ...

A bodyguard? Why? Just these words spoken that she regretted. She hated that the follow the trail so if a bodyguard metal amused that she would be able to snatch his motherboard blows spoons and send to landfill. Kyle's words rang true, only she had no idea what to do to respond. Had done his grandfather? Not much, and some said that he had been killed in a road accident. And her father? It was manufactured armor. The word made her smile.

Kyle saw the eyes of her best friend turn this glow of "attention I'll do something sick" she inherited from her father and knew she had an idea that would change the world. With a smile, every time a little apprehensive, he asked:

-What do you think?

-That I will make something, yes, but not a bodyguard.

-So what?

-I would describe it as a second skin. I am the daughter of Iron man after all, and if there is something I have to do is have an armor or something like it. And I'm very happy with my idea.

-How are you going to call?

- "The Iron Girl."

-It will iron?

In-game ... And you'll see!

His eyes were é image creation of the nebula that took place in the lounge Potts few weeks earlier: filled with a million billion shooting star that seemed to howl with laughter leave that in their paths a sparkling souvenir of their visit.

-I will accompany you in space like that, she added.

-Oh no! That I'm all alone!

-I do what I want! If I want to go with you I would!

-Absolutely not! You only had to decide to work at NASA!

The redhead smiled as Shadow and Tanakill, is finally dropping, approached the duo with a smile:

So, every two, what you think? Asked mutant.

-If you read my mind even for a second I assure you that you have a headache for years, confessed Lisbeth.

And if you read in mine you bored to death, was Kyle.

It upset me be surprised, said Shadow, I'm sure the war stories of your father should be exciting!

-Ok ... Not when you hear them for sixteen years!

-It will have stories to tell is Lisbeth! Exclaimed the mutant.

And the whole class had only a glimpse of what life was like your father, remembered the redhead.

Everyone smiled at the memory of Logan being declared loudly that he was a serial killer. How could they forget this day? They could not, simply because their history and geography teacher lost consciousness constituting an element too capital to be forgotten. The rest there was little chance that their brains errassent image Logan talking about rotting corpse or James and Tony trying to tell a battle in Afghanistan, or even Jake affectionately pressing the hand Wolverine.

Thinking of these memories, their eyes sparkled. They had heard that day was worth all the gold in the world, and something told them that their fate is not so different from what they imagined. They saw adults, sure of themselves, happy, NASA agent, killer assassins, martial arts teacher and inventor. All their hopes were turned towards the future, and this one does not disappoint them not.

Meanwhile in the house between sea and land, Pepper was sitting on a couch and turning without paying interest to the pages of a magazine, trying to gather all the events that took place since her daughter was near Orion da Earth. There was was the first glimpse the Folter and his memories mixed into a salad strange thoughts that did not know his family. She realized that many things had changed in their life but at the same time they were always the same. Elizabeth had a father, friends, and she even managed to find him a man, but she was Lisbeth, his daughter, who was in court all explode, manufactured objects and incredible machines out of the ordinary.

-Pepper? Are you listening?

Looking up from his newspaper did not read it, the redhead Tony found a screwdriver in his hand that had laid his blue eyes on her. She did not hear it. The guessing or doubting the genius said:

-I repeat, is that you would know where the spray of particles?

-Uh ... No, sorry.

Her voice was shaky, something she always did when she was pulled from her thoughts. Raising an eyebrow Iron man put his screwdriver on the coffee table and sat down next to her:

-Are you okay? He inquired.

Yes, she assured, do not worry.

-Tell me what's wrong.

-Can I tell you that all is well.

Pepper-I know you then tell me what is wrong.

A sigh of impending questioning if it does not answer the question, the redhead leaned against the back of the couch. She stared long at the ceiling, as if it would give him courage before picking up and say:

-It's just that ... When I look back at the beginning of the story I tell myself that it's change ...

Ah ... I see.

Antony lay on the couch, letting her head rest on the woman's legs, and then remains pensive for a moment and summarize:

-You say you live alone with your daughter, but now we live alone with our daughter, you were a pretty single woman, but now you are a beautiful woman bride ...

-Do not overdo anything.

-Pardon. I resumed: you only need to manage the tantrums of a Stark and you realize that it is easier now. Us congratulate you: you are the first to successfully raise a genius genius without being yourself without having serious mental problems!

With a smile the woman put her hands on the back of the man. That it had no dressing, but the skin had been torn and rejected was still hot and swollen. Remembering where he got this injury, the redhead asked a question that had never dared to cross his lips:

-Tony, when the explosion took place, you did not know your daughter Elisabeth was ... So why did you protect yourself?

-It is being Iron Man and duty to protect everyone, he quipped, forgetting the long run if you have the tack or not.

And seriously?

-Your question does not make sense. If I did not do this to me I would never be forgiven and the time it is Lisbeth would not be where she is.

And you would not have spent a week in the hospital.

-Pepper: I spent two months in a cave Afghan. Believe me, I've had worse.

The redhead smiled before placing a kiss on the lips of her boss and say that if she had known more sooner what the future in store for him she would have no other choice. But, she thought, if she had not worked for Stark she never had her daughter and her daughter was one of the most perfect in his eyes. She had more than once thought otherwise, or try to persuade, but the look on a mother raises her child has nothing comparable. Straightening, she concludes:

-If I had known I would have brought my daughter earlier!

-Our.

-Pardon?

You said "my" is "our" daughter.

-Are you jealous?

-I am a girl and you have announced sixteen after his birth! I have reason, right?

-Believe me, it was not easy.

-I have my own idea, he confessed.

And you who spend your time traveling across the sky and she detonated bombs at school I will soon no longer know where to turn ... she whispered.

For now, you're doing very well, he reassured her.

Fortunately, I did not three geniuses at home!

Meanwhile, off the bus, Lisbeth welcomed Kyle and Tanakill Shadow and wished them a good evening. Once the yellow was shaken because she made an about face and headed for the white house shining in the sun. His bag, weighed down by the Monocle, he sawed the shoulder. She began to think of "The Iron Girl" and briefly wondered how long it would to build it. Long, long time. Longer than the Monocle, or Folter or JULIET or any other invention it. In the meantime she would have to be a reason.

He only had a few yards to go to reach. She cared little heat this afternoon. Still, making such an invention all to ensure its own security by that in a very distant future she hoped she would inherit a business ... What could she do not inherit and therefore it did not focus as much on defense? Not much. Dismantle the company, but it was out of the question, to ensure that his father is immortal, again to pause it a few problems, or perhaps not to be alone to bear the name "Stark". With a smile she opened the door, JARVIS having long since given him to say the code and exclaimed:

-Mom, Dad, can I have a little brother?

We heard the duo laugh in the whole street. Raising an eyebrow, the redhead incredulously asked:

What?

-Uh ... Nothing, says Pepper. We were just talking about your education.

So what? She inquired.

-Well ... Let's just say it's complicated, Tony confessed.

Closing the door, Lisbeth dropped his bag on the floor and sat next to her parents. Resting his head on her shoulder, she said:

-It would be fun, right?

-No.

You Raba-joy! She sighed.

-It is objective, corrected his father. Your mother was right: because you're doing any jumping yard, imagine what it will if you have a little brother!

-You spend your time wisely in your armor.

-This is different.

-This is exactly the same! In fact, what do you want the president?

Oh ... Ask me how the company was doing to the crisis. I told him that there was much to Stark Industries is that nobody doubted that there is a crisis.

He still had to look through you, Lisbeth quipped.

-Uh ... That's not true.

Dry and brutal blows were struck at the door. Raising an eyebrow, and Lisbeth Tony straightened before Pepper does not require:

-Someone is waiting for your visit?

-Uh ... Not me, said the redhead.

-Not that I know either.

Rising Iron man went to the door and opened it, revealing a tall, square whose stature looked like a titan-proof and weatherproof ages. He was wearing a black leather headband on one eye and Lisbeth guessed more than it saw the weapon attached to his belt. On a cold and your protocol, the man extended his hand to Tony:

-Mr Stark, he saluted.

-Mr Fury, Iron man muttered with a fake smile, shaking his hand.

-I do not mind I hope.

No, he lied.

He knew he should never say to a SHIELD agent that bother us, even when this was the case. Thrusting his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Stark heard the man say the reason for his visit:

-I need you.

-Oh ... Attack alien in New York or the Hulk is that you have a problem?

-Neither the one nor the other, only there for a short time serious problems with the engines of the Helicarrier and you're probably the only one who can fix it.

-Hmm ... I'm coming.

Saying that he closed the door, turned, put on Lisbeth blue eyes full of star meaning "Warning I do something sick." Raising an eyebrow, he asked:

-What are you still doing here? Down with me I'll lend you a suit of armor: it was bread on the board!

-Uh ... It?

Ben what? You really thought I was going to repair the engines of SHEILD alone? Hurry, Fury is in a bad mood when we arrived late but since you and I will come very late, as long as you know you just use an armor before!


End file.
